Last sacrifice mi versión
by Rose Hathaway B.R
Summary: Sexto libro de la saga de VA como a mi me gustaria que fuera. Rose esta en prisión acusada de matar a la reina. Para poder ser libre han de encontrar al hijo desconocido de Eric Dragomir y así Lissa tendrá voto en la realeza moroi.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, mis problemas aumentaban en segundos, yo siempre dije que ellos eran lo primero y si, daría mi vida por Lissa pero... tampoco creí que la perdería tan pronto.

Me quedaba toda una vida por delante, sabia que las vidas dhampirs eran cortas pero esto era injusto una muerte por nada, yo no había matado a la reina y su nota lo demostraba, pero tenia que enseñarse la a poca gente, gente de confianza, tenia que ver a Lissa rápido, era ahora mismo en la persona que mas confiaba, bueno, y Dimitri claro, ya volvía a pensar en el.

Aunque me rechazara mil veces yo lo seguiría amando mas que nada y me dolía haberlo perdido, perder tanto tiempo, meses buscándolo para matarlo y luego salvarlo, cuando supe que había manera de salvar strigois; no me importo ya que sabia que era mi deber y que cuando lo salvara íbamos a estar juntos PARA SIEMPRE, pero no, el decía que me había hecho mucho daño y no podíamos estar juntos, que ya no me amaba; era imposible tenia que seguir amándome, sino porque protegerme en la cafetería...

Alejé mis pensamientos de el, no por mucho tiempo. No quería estar en ese lugar y pensar que es donde pasaría mis últimos días, sin ver nunca mas a mis amigos , ni a mi madre, ahora ya nos podíamos considerar madre e hija; ni a Lissa ni a Dimitri... eran las dos personas que mas amaba:

Lissa era mi mejor amiga del mundo como una hermana para mi, y Dimitri... el era el hombre que yo amaba, no habían mas explicaciones, yo podía querer mucho a Adrian pero Dimitri era quien me hacia feliz, me hacia sentir bien, por una vez yo primero,bueno, nosotros; Adrian solo me pasaba la tristeza que tenia por no tener a Dimitri.

Me senté en la cama, puse mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y apoyé la cabeza en ellas, cerré los ojos, pensé en todo, mi infancia cuando conocí a Lissa ,cuando solo eramos unas niñas inocentes que le tirábamos libros a la cabeza del profesor, bueno solo yo; nuestra adolescencia, donde pasó el accidente y desde ese momento me convertí en la "guardiana" de Lissa, nuestro vinculo se formó y me centré sólo en protegerla, bueno me despistaba pero nunca le pasó nada; huimos de la escuela y vivimos en Portland, pero nos cogieron y volvimos al infierno.

En la escuela conocimos a Christian que aunque no eramos íntimos, cada día eramos mas amigos, aunque Lissa izo mejor relación con el.

Mia, desde el principio nos cayó mal, pero después resultó ser una moroi muy agradable.

Eddie, un dhampir guardián como pocos hay, y Mason, al recordarlo me cayó una lágrima de culpabilidad que rápido quité de mi mejilla.

Adrian que me quería mucho, y aun me quiere, en teoría estamos juntos pero realmente solo es mi amigo.

Mi madre que poco a poco nos fuimos llevando mejor, al menos ahora tenemos relación, pensar en que ahora tengo una madre me iza soltar otra lágrima, la verdad es que si que la quería y mucho, y me gustaba tenerla, a veces se parece mucho a mi. Ella es una gran guardiana. Conocí a mi padre... no tengo mucho que recordar de el, pero saber que lo conozco me izo sonreír

Y por supuesto estaba mi sexy mentor, mi dios ruso, mi Dimitri. Las imágenes volaron por mi cabeza: buenas y malas, miradas, entrenamientos, castigos, risas, abrazos, lagrimas, besos y la cabaña... me recordé allí, entre sus brazos, sus enormes y musculosos brazos, besándome el pelo, el cuello, los labios; y acariciándome la piel, cosa que hacia que mi columna recibiera espasmos de electricidad.

Pero de golpe vino la imagen en la iglesia, donde me decía que ya no me quería, NO, sacudí la cabeza y volví a la cabaña, Dimitri besándome.. Vino la imagen de el strigoi y volví a sacudir la cabeza, y otra vez en la cabaña donde el me decía que cuidaría de mi, que no dejaría que nada me pasara, esa frase resonó en mi mente, el me amaba mas que nada en el mundo.

Me llamaba por mi nombre en ruso.

Roza... las imágenes buenas vinieron a la mente, nuestro amor era puro y nos amábamos mucho, las lágrimas me caían por las mejillas de solo pensar que lo perdería todo.

Roza... las imágenes malas vinieron a la mente , él strigoi, el diciéndome que no me amaba mas, las lágrimas caían con mas frecuencia , el sí me amaba, no podía haber desaparecido nuestro amor para él.

Roza... imaginaciones mías de nosotros dos en la playa, juntos, con Lissa y Christian, nosotros tomando el sol diciéndonos que nos amábamos, las lágrimas ya eran pesadas y calientes, sollozaba de la tristeza, temblaba del miedo de perder lo que mas quería en el mundo...

-Roza.

La voz de Dimitri resonó en mi cabeza de una manera que parecía que el estuviera allí delante ,no me atreví a abrir los ojos para no desilusionarme de que el no me amaba, ni de que nunca vendría a verme.

Su olor de aftershave fue captado por mi olfato dhampir haciéndome temblar, no podía ser verdad...Mi imaginación estaba en los límites, cuanto lo extrañaba.

Abrí los ojos aun temblando y suspirando, los ojos llenos de lágrimas me emborronaban la vista, había alguien, abrí mas los ojos.

Y allí estaba el, mi amado, el único que podía hacerme pasar de este mal momento, allí, cogido a las barras de hierro, mirándome fijamente con preocupación, con esos ojos café que tanto me gustaban, me hicieron temblar de emoción. Había venido, su alta y musculosa figura estaba a 2 escasos metros de mi, pero habían rejas que nos separaban, una gran adversidad para mi. El estaba libre, yo no.

Dimitri suspiró haciendo que mis sentidos se agudizaron por su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como te han dejado entrar? - dije con un hilillo de voz, no podía hablar...

-Les dije que me había dejado algo aquí en las celdas- señaló mi celda, donde yo me encontraba, allí

había estado el, en el mismo lugar. Esto me reconforto de una manera extraña, miré a mi alrededor y apreté las sabanas de la cama donde estaba sentada.

-¿Que te dejaste? - pregunte haciéndome sentir ridícula.

Dimitri rió, esa hermosa risa que me hacia estremecer y querer abrazarle, esa bella sonrisa que le iluminaba el semblante.

-Solo vine a verte,-hizo una pausa- ¿cómo estas? -Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Bien -dije inconscientemente de la pregunta, sólo le miraba y le admiraba, yo lo amaba mas que nada y entonces me di cuenta que el también me observaba, con cara de preocupación, entonces caí en que le había dicho que estaba bien pero tenia la cara llena de lágrimas, roja y creo que aun seguía tiritando, pero era por el poder de su presencia.

Entonces dibujo una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, mi mentor, mi amado dios ruso iba a sacarme de la cárcel,el iba a romper las mas grandes y estrictas reglas del mundo moroi por mi, aunque decía que no me amaba se le notaba en los ojos que no era verdad la desaparición de su amor, eso me llenó de alegría y salté de la cama.

Fui directa a las rejas donde las apreté fuerte para poder estar mas cerca de Dimitri, el no se retiró, nuestras manos casi se rozaban y nuestras caras estaban a escasos milímetros. Como lo echaba de menos, mis rodillas temblaban por la poca distancia que nos separaba, sus ojos estaba fijos en los míos, no nos separamos, aunque sabia que no podía besarle, me moría de ganas y hasta me planteé la oportunidad, pero entonces Dimitri abrió la boca para hablar.

-Lissa ha hecho un plan en el mismo juicio, un magnifico plan. Estaba tan enfadada que se puso a plantearse las oportunidades de sacarte y ha encontrado una fantástica oportunidad.- dijo con una sonrisa aun en la cara y esta a una escasa distancia de la mía

Asentí, la emoción de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos no me dejó decir nada.

-Lisa me explicó que como yo ya vuelvo a ser dhampir- eso me izo recordar él de strigoi, pero aparté el pensamiento de la cabeza y me volví a adentrar en esas bahías de color marrón que tenia Dimitri como ojos.- tengo que ir a visitar a mi familia, en Rusia. En teoría salgo hoy, cojo un coche esta noche y me voy al aeropuerto, pero no es así,-dijo divertido- me esconderé toda la noche y todo el día de mañana y por la noche durante el cambio de guardia te vendré a buscar y te vendrás conmigo,-eso hizo que la emoción aumentara- nadie sospechará que estás conmigo porque en teoría, yo ya estaré en Rusia - yo, irme a Rusia con Dimitri, los dos solos... ACEPTOOO!-

Lissa solo tendrá que usar la coacción en alguna persona que vigile mientras el cambio de guardia.

Asentí y me acordé de la nota que me dio la reina. La saqué de mi bolsillo, Dimitri me miró intrigado, solo se la podía enseñar a personas en las que confiaba, y Dimitri era una. Se la entregué. La leyó un par de veces.

-¿Quién te dio esto?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ambrose.

-Si esto es cierto, que no dudo de tu palabra,-eso me levantó el animo- tenemos que enseñárselo a Lissa, la única manera de que dejes de ser acusada y buscada cuando descubran el plan será si Lissa llega a tener poder entre la realeza moroi.

-Por eso tenemos que encontrar al hermano de Lissa.

-Entonces nosotros lo buscaremos cuando salgamos de aquí pero ¿cómo?

-mmm...-pensé- cuando fui a Rusia conocí a una alquimista. -nombrar mi viaje a Rusia izo que Dimitri de estremeciera- ella nos ayudará, ya que los alquimistas saben sobre todo moroi.

-Bien entonces cuando hayamos hablado con la alquimista, iremos a buscar al hermano de Lissa.

-La llamaremos para que se venga, hablen y podamos volver sin yo ser perseguida.

-Si, entonces ella hará un viaje con Christian, Eddie, Mia y Adrian.

-Allí es donde nos encontraremos todos.- Dimitri asintió de nuevo.

-Bueno,¿Qué te parece el plan? -dijo en voz baja, como si fuéramos niños planeando robar galletas del tarro de la cocina.

-Perfecto!- sonreí de oreja a oreja poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes mas, esos ojos...oix, no podía ser que me hubiera olvidado si no, no haría eso por mi, y como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos.

-Los amigos siempre se ayudan y no quiero verte mas aquí cuando sé que eres inocente. - la palabra "amigos" me izo una punzada pequeña en el estomago, pero sabia que lo decía para disimular y lo demás era puro amor,o eso quería pensar.

En todo nuestro viaje a Rusia tendría la esperanza de sacar ese amor escondido que el tenia.

-Bueno...- dijo apartándose un poco, cosa que me molestó -me tengo que ir, es que tengo que hacer las maletas para mi viaje. -dijo resaltando MI VIAJE haciendo unas comillas con las dedos- Nos vemos mañana por la noche Roz... ee... Rose.- Dimitri iba a llamarme por mi nombre en ruso y lo corrigió porque ahora somos ''amigos'',eso me izo sonreír, Dimitri aunque fuera ruso nunca se equivocaba.

-Adiós camarada!- sonrió, cosa que era rara, cuando le llamaba camarada siempre se molestaba; y me guiñó un ojo. Se alejó por el pasillo sin girarse.

Y allí estaba yo, aun parada en los barrotes siguiéndole con la mirada. Feliz me estiré en la cama, mañana iba a salir, iba a ir a Rusia con la familia de Dimitri y en un viaje muy muy muy largo íbamos a estar solos, no creía que Dimitri se ablandara ni un poco, pero yo iba hacer que nuestro amor floreciera de nuevo, el había disimulado mucho y hasta me había hecho sufrir pero el me amaba, lo sabia y no me iba a rendir.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Estirada en la cama me puse a pensar en que estarían haciendo mis amigos en ese momento, así que me metí en la cabeza de Lissa.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su habitación, estaba hablando con Christian de nuestro plan de huida, en su otro lado estaba Dimitri, mi amado mentor. Recordé unos diez minutos antes cuando estábamos en los barrotes a pocos milímetros...

-Entonces, tengo un hermano... mi padre...- Lissa estaba agobiada por la noticia de la nota.

-Liss, no te preocupes no es tu culpa, ahora lo importante es que Rose esté a salvo -dijo Christian con la nota en una mano y con la otra cogía la débil mano de Lissa.

-Es verdad, no soporto ver a Rose allí encerrada, vamos a sacarla. Dimitri, tu ya no saldrás de tu habitación hasta mañana por la noche, Christian irá a traerte la comida y la cena. Yo estaré todo el día en la reunión de la realeza con Adrian mientras nos echan el sermón de las responsabilidades moroii.-dijo Lissa.

-Yo me quiero mucho a mi tía-abuela, que en paz descanse, pero preferiría estar en mi habitación todo el día con una botella de alcohol y una pizza; que escuchar sermones cursis de la realeza.

-bromeó Adrian apoyado en la pared de la habitación. Todos se rieron.

-Este es un chiste típico de Rose... -soltó Eddie sentado en una silla al lado de Adrian.

Ante su broma todos se callaron y Dimitri miró a Lissa, mas bien dicho me miró a mi. El miraba a los ojos de Lissa como si buscara un horizonte en ellos, me sonrojé por que pensé que me habían descubierto y Lissa también se sonrojó por tanta atención.

-Ejem... creo que Rose está con nosotros- todos miraron a Lissa y ella se sonrojó aun mas.

-¿Como lo sabes? Yo no veo nada...-dijo Christian mientras miraba en lo profundo de los ojos de Lissa.

-Ssí... en su pupila veo el ojo de Rose- Dimitri respondió y todos miraron la pupila de Lissa, nadie veía nada, solo Dimitri. Entonces el me miró, me miró y sonrió. Se me paró el corazón, sabia que esa sonrisa era para mi.

-mm... bueno, ¿De que estábamos hablando? ¿Por qué Rose tiene que irse a Rusia?-Adrian dijo mientras simulaba tener tos, el sabia que esa sonrisa era para mi y le molestó igual que le molestaba el plan de que tuviera que irme con Dimitri.

-Adrian, Rose no se puede irse contigo porque tu tía-abuela acaba de morir...-Lissa dijo eso un poco avergonzada, pero a Adrian no le importó -y tienes que estar aquí con tus padres, y para el funeral.

-Bueno, hacer lo que queráis Me voy a fumar un cigarrillo. -

Adrian se puso recto, y se encaminó a la cocina, cogió una botella de vodka y se fue a la calle con el paquete de cigarros en la mano.

-Creo...-intentó arreglar Dimitri- que no le parece bien el plan.

-Da igual, tenemos que seguir con el, es la única manera que Rose pueda salir de la cárcel- Lissa pensó para mi:"Ya puedes estar contenta que te vas con Dimitri a Rusia, solos. Y tu novio aquí..."

Me quedé un poco triste por Adrian, lo quería, pero no podía seguir con él amando a Dimitri y ademá mientras nosotros estábamos juntos en un viaje, puede que en el viaje no pase nada pero Adrian se merece libertad, yo no lo amo.

Escuché un poco mas el plan era el mismo que me había contado Dimitri.

-Rose, tienes que descansar, mañana será un día movido y no puedes estar todo el día durmiendo porque los guardias sospecharían -Christian me obligaba a irme, la verdad es que lo hacia por mi bien y lo mejor seria irme ya que ahora Dimitri sabría si estaba o no.-Buenas noches Rose.

-Buenas noches!- dijeron al unisono Eddie y Mia descubierta por primera vez en la sala, un fallo dhampir.

-Buenas noches Roza.-dijo Dimitri.

Me llamó Roza!, no lo evitó, aun me ama. siempre era mejor pensar en positivo.

Lissa dijo:"Buenas noches Rose que descanses, mañana nos veremos cuando te saquemos de allí, Te quiero"

Yo también, Lissa. Sabia que aunque no lo escuchara ella sabría que le había respondido.

Volví a mi cabeza. Estaba muy cansada así que con una sonrisa en la cara me dormí.

Estaba en un sueño de los de Adrian, el estaba sentado mirando al horizonte en un banco al lado de un rosal, un rosal de rosas rojas. Me acerqué a él, con la idea de que le iba a decir, le iba a romper el corazón pero el se merecía ser libre.

Yo llevaba puesto un vestido marinero que me llagaba a medio muslo, unos zapatos de un tacón pequeño, el nazar en mi cuello y el pelo suelto. Estaba realmente bonita, bonita para cortar con Adrian.

Me senté a su lado, el no me miró.

-¿Sabes lo del plan de huida?- me preguntó desanimado.

-Sip.-No le iba a contar lo de la visita de Dimitri a mi celda, no lo quería herir mas de lo que lo heriría, en unos minutos.

-Debes estar muy contenta, un viaje a Rusia con tu queridísimo mentor.

-Ya no es mi mentor- dije para disimular mi alegría.

-Rose,- me miró- Tu aun lo quieres, y aunque el te rechace tu lo seguirás queriendo... igual que a mi me pasa contigo...

No supe que contestar, miré las rosas. Adrian alargó la mano y me cogió una sin herirse, tenían muy pocas espinas. La cogí y la admiré, era hermosa.

-Adrian, yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo- gimió- pero, verdaderamente yo amo a Dimitri. La verdad es que sí, el me puede rechazar muchas veces pero yo le sigo amando y eso pasará siempre.

-Lo se...

-Lo siento -dije acariciando la rosa.

Dejé la rosa encima del banco, me levanté y me fui.

Antes de que yo pudiera despertar del sueño, Adrian se levantó y se acercó a mi, me giré.

-Pequeña Dhampir, -dijo con una sonrisa triste en la cara - yo te quiero, pero no quiero que estés obligada a estar con alguien que no amas. Aunque, si al final te cansas de perseguir al guardián Belivov -reí- me tienes aquí. Quiero que seas feliz.-

Eso mismo le dije a Dimitri cuando Tasha le dijo si quería ser su guardián, pero al fían el dijo que me amaba a mi. Espero que Adrian encuentre a alguien especial.

-Gracias, - dije con voz ronca- que seamos amigos me hace muy feliz.

Le abracé, él reaccionó unos instantes mas tardes pero me abrazó y me besó la frente. Nos separamos y él me cogió la mano y puso ahí la rosa de antes. Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas.

El sueño se disolvió y dormí sin ningún sueño más.

Me desperté tranquilamente y me senté en la cama. Hoy seria un gran día, el día de la huida con Dimitri, eso sonaba a escapada romántica aunque no lo fuera, esbocé una sonrisa pícara.

Me levanté para hacer las sabanas y así tenerme entretenida un rato, se me haría muy largo el día Y cuando me giré para hacer la cama vi que justo detrás de donde yo estaba estirada había una rosa roja, la misma que en el sueño. Eso era imposible, el espíritu no podía hacer estas cosas.

Cogí la rosa extrañada y la volví a admirar. Y sí era la del sueño. Busqué la bolsa de preso y guardé la rosa en ella de tal manera para que los guardianes no lo vieran ni pensaran que nadie me enviaba flores del exterior.

Me pasé la mañana estirada en la cama, pensando las posibilidades de no poder escapar y repasar el plan para que no hubiera ningún fallo. Cuando sepan que me había ido con Dimitri lo primero que harán es ir a Rusia

Lissa nos informaría en todo momento. No había ningún fallo, prácticamente era perfecto solo había de ponerlo en practica.

Al medio día me trajeron la comida y comí un bistec mientras hablaba con el guardián de información dhampir, me informó sobre el estado de muchos guardianes. Era una guardián muy majo y creía en mi inocencia. También me informó que el guardián Belikov se había ido a Rusia a visitar la familia. En ese momento sonreí al recordar la gran mentira que teníamos montada.

Me pasé toda la tarde haciendo estiramientos que me enseñó Dimitri cuando estábamos en la escuela. Me iba a ir con él de viaje! Estaba super contenta.

Después de estirar toda la tarde me dieron permiso para ducharme, conseguí mojarme un poco el cuerpo y el pelo, aunque no tuviera gel, ni champú me sentí limpia. En el viaje ya me ducharía, ahora tenia prisa.

Los guardias se miraron y en ese momento entró un guardia, uno que nunca había visto. Se acercó a los demás y asintió, los dos guardias se fueron hablando mientras el nuevo se giró de espaldas en los barrotes.

Cuando hubieron pasado unos 10 minutos el guardia se giró y fue corriendo a la mesa de las llaves, sacó una. Pensé que quería comprobar alguna o guardar algo, en cambio se acercó al ordenador y desconectó la cámara, esta se apagó. Se acercó a mi celda.

-Roza -al oír mi nombre en ruso, pronunciado por un acento ruso , pero salido de la boca de un chico que parecía de África me izo estremecer.-soy yo, Dimitri. Ponte este anillo, está encantado por Lissa.

Cogí el anillo sin preguntar y me lo puse, mis manos se hicieron mas blancas. Me observé en el pequeño espejo de la celda y era una mujer dhampir, muy blanca de piel como los moroii, bajita, con un pelo muy dorado y unos grandes ojos azules, debería aparentar unos 40 años.

-Vamos, vendrá el próximo guardia.

Dimitri, bueno, el chico de piel oscura y yo, la mujer rubia, corrimos hasta salir de la cárcel. Ya afuera, andamos tranquilamente como si no escondiéramos ningún secreto.

Dimitri me guió hasta un pequeño bosque dentro de la corte, nos adentramos hasta ver un coche y a Lissa y a Christian al lado.

-Lissa – me tiré a sus brazos, ella también al verme me abrazó.- te eché mucho de menos.

-Yo también, pero te tienes que ir y encontrar a mi hermano...

-No te preocupes, lo haré y entonces nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Venga, os tenéis que ir ya- dijo Christian.

Dimitri y yo nos subimos al coche, aun en nuestros falsos aspectos. Nos despedimos de Lissa y Christian y Dimitri condujo hasta la puerta. Allí unos guardianes nos hicieron bajar y excepcionaron el coche, solo llevábamos un par de bolsas que había ropa. Me imaginé que serían las cosas de Dimitri.

Yo les expliqué que nos habían destinado fuera de la corte. Hablé yo haciendo que mi voz sonara mas grave ya que a Dimitri lo descubrirían por su acento.

Pasamos las puertas de la corte suspirando.

-No nos han cogido!- dije con alergia.

-Bien ahora tenemos que marcharnos , sino nos descubrirán.- asentí.

Nos estuvimos unos 10 minutos conduciendo en silencio, hasta que llegamos a un punto donde nos quitamos los anillos.

Estaba libre, fuera de la corte y con Dimitri!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Estaba muy feliz, ahora emprendería un viaje, llamaría a Sydney y buscaríamos el hermano de Lissa.

Haría cualquier cosa para poder seguir viviendo, con mis amigos y haría el intento hasta con Dimitri.

-Iremos a Rusia?-le pregunte felizmente.

El rió.

-No tienes ganas de ver a mi familia?

-Muchísimas!

Volvió a reír, como me gustaba su risa.

-Yo también, muchas...-la verdad es que el no veía a su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Je je, no te pongas melancólico, porque yo soy una experta en hacer reír a la gente y – me aclaré la garganta- ¿puedes poner una música mas animada?

-Ay Roza- eso me paró el corazón. Cambió la emisora y puso una internacional.

Nos pasamos el viaje cantando y contando anécdotas de cuanto nos gustaría conocer a los cantantes de nuestras canciones favoritas. Me sorprendí mucho cuando sonó la canción de Aerosmith , I don't wanna miss a thing, esa canción la cantamos los dos, y fue raro porque Dimitri y yo nunca coincidíamos en la música, me alegraba de oír esa canción y tenerlo a su lado, lo miré y el izo lo mismo, nos sonrojamos. Al menos yo, el giró la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, esos labios...

Rose céntrate!

-¿Y ahora donde iremos?-pregunté para sacarme la vergüenza.

-Pues, Lissa me dijo que había reservado unas habitaciones en un hotel de la ciudad, allí ha enviado unos pasaportes encantados para que podamos volar a Rusia libremente sin ser perseguidos- lo izo sonar muy divertido lo de estar perseguidos.

Me reí.

-Bien, pero, ¿podemos parar en alguna gasolinera? he de ir al servicio- lo dije, haciéndolo sonar muy precipitado.

Asintió y se acercó a la primera gasolinera que vio, se lo agradecí y me dijo que cogiera la bolsa marrón del maletero.

Me acerqué al maletero cogí la bolsa y mi bolsa de preso, eso me puso nerviosa. Me encaminé al servicio y por un espejo vi como Dimitri me seguía con la mirada, le sonreí, se dio cuenta y giró la cara sonriendo.

En el servicio abrí la bolsa marrón y vi que había mi ropa mas cómoda y importante, un par de zapatos y el nazar de mi madre y la pulsera de Lissa. Dimitri había pensado en todo, me cambié, me mojé la cara para estar mas bonita, me solté el pelo y me lo peiné con la mano. Cogí mis cosas de la bolsa de la cárcel y las guardé en la bolsa marrón, al ver la rosa del sueño de Adrian sonreí, a él si lo tenia, ¿porque no lo podía amar? Él si me quería y no me hacia daño, pero yo amaba a Dimitri.

Con esos pensamientos tiré la bolsa de preso para olvidarme de la cárcel y me dirigí al coche.

-Siento que solo te he podido traer un par de cosas, pero si me veían en tu habitación el plan se rompería en pedazos. Intenté coger lo mas importante, pero soy un hombre- nos reímos- ya te compraré lo que quieras en Rusia- eso me puso contenta, Dimitri estaba dispuesto a acompañarme a comprar...como las parejas...

-No pasa nada, esta perfecto lo que me trajiste. -dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Llegamos al hotel y nos fuimos a registrar.

-Buenas tardes, perdone, teníamos dos habitaciones reservadas de parte de Lissa Dragomir.-empezó Dimitri con su buen comportamiento.

-mm..., sí, pero lo de las dos habitaciones no me consta, solo me habían reservado una habitación doble.- dijo la recepcionista.

-¿Qué?- dijimos al unisono Dimitri y yo.

-Sí, lo siento pero la verdad es que no me quedan mas habitaciones libres, solo la que se reservó.

Dimitri, se rascó la barbilla con la mano, pensando.

-Bueno, dame la habitación doble.- Dimitri un poco preocupado aceptó la llave.

Yo estaba feliz, sabia que no íbamos a dormir juntos pero dormir en la misma habitación era mejor que nada.

Llegamos a la habitación sin decir nada. Bueno, Dimitri murmuraba cosas en ruso que yo ignoraba a unos pasos detrás de él.

La habitación era espaciosa, grande y con tonos rojizos y anaranjados, me gustaba mucho. En el centro habían dos camas separadas a 1.5 metros de distancia, no había ninguna mesita de noche entre ellas en cambio estaban al otro lado de la cama. Había un gran armario, para la poca ropa que llevábamos y un lujoso lavabo con jacuzzi. Me imaginé a nosotros dos en el jacuzzi abrazados diciéndonos que nos amábamos. Tenia que apartar mis fantasías, estaba en la realidad.

-Tampoco esta mal...-insinué a Dimitri que ya estaba dejando las maletas sobre cada una de las camas, me incorporó en la cama mas apartada de la puerta y de la ventana, cerró la ventana.

-¿Porque cierras la ventana?- pregunté irritada con los brazos en jarras.

-Porque no quiero que te lleven de nuevo a la cárcel...-dijo con cariño mirándome a los ojos unos instantes y siguiendo protegiendo el lugar.

-Bueno, gracias-le agradecí- ejem... tengo que ir a llamar a Lissa voy a abajo al teléfono publico.

Dimitri seguía protegiendo el lugar pero me tiró el anillo para que me lo pusiera.

Me lo puse y salí al pasillo. Llamé a Lissa.

-¿Lissa?

-¿Sí...? -Lissa respondió como triste o preocupada.

-Soy yo ejem...

-Hola!- me saludó sin delatarme pero mejorando su estado de animo- ¿como estas?

-Bien – reí- ¿y tu?

-Bien.-respondió tristemente.

-Lissa, te conozco, no estas bien.

-No, la verdad estoy que hecho chispas- se puso muy nerviosa- no me dejan salir de la corte hasta que te encuentren, por ahora, cuando este en mejor situación se lo pensarán.

-Lissa, no te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es que te pongas en problemas. Yo me ocuparé de encontrar a tu hermano, y ya vendremos, ni que me tengan que meter en la cárcel, solo será por un rato. Podré aguantar.

-Vale...- no se tranquilizó- es que además estoy tan ocupada con lo de la realeza que no puedo estar con Christian, y todos quedan juntos y yo tengo que ir a las malditas reuniones.

-Lissa no te preocu...

-NO, estoy harta es que ojalá nadie hubieran matado a la reina, ni yo fuera de la realeza, ojalá fuera un humano...- se alejó del interfono unos segundos- Te dejo que ya me están volviendo a llamar para reuniones, esto es una- Se cortó.

Lissa estaba muy mal, yo tenia que absorber su mala uva, sino podría montar una en la corte... no quiero ni pensarlo. Absorbí todo su mal genio, nunca lo había hecho a tanta distancia de ella. Me sentí muy mal humarada, estaba peor que ella, colgué el teléfono de un golpe y me fui a la habitación casi temblando.

En la habitación abrí un poco la puerta y vi a Dimitri hablando por teléfono. Él no sabia que yo estaba allí. Le oí murmurar algo en el teléfono, no sabia si era ruso o inglés.

-... Te quiero...- esas dos palabras entraron en mi mente y me paralizaron, yo estaba loca por Dimitri y pensaba que el aun me amaba, pero confirmé que no. El había encontrado a alguien mejor.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me fui corriendo sin rumbo, llorando desesperada mente, aun tenia mucho mal humor y estaba muy herida. Además ya no tenía a nadie, con Adrian no volvería ya que le había usado con interés, nunca lo amé. El se merece algo mejor.

Salí a la calle, me quité el anillo, no quería esconder nada. Estaba harta de la vida. Todo era muy injusto.

Mi cara estaba roja por las lágrimas, grandes y pesadas caían por mis mejillas. Corrí por detrás del hotel, había un bosque.

Me perdí en él, nadie me encontraría. Si un strigoi me veía le pediría que me matara y acabara con el sufrimiento de mi vida. Estaba temblando como si me estuviera congelando.

Di vuelas sin saber donde ir, no sabía que hacer. Saqué mi estaca y empecé a clavarla en los árboles.

La furia no se me iba. Miré la estaca, solo tuve una idea. Me la clavé ligeramente en el brazo trazando una línea casi perfecta, una línea que poco a poco se volvía roja, rojo sangre. Era un color precioso. Me la clavé en el otro brazo trazando una serpentina, me quitaba el dolor. Ahora entendía a Lissa. Esta vez fui directa al cuello, tenia la intención de clavarla mas profundamente, la sangre correría mejor. Me encaminé la estaca al cuello y cuando sentía placer solo en pensar en la sangre una mano me agarró la mía.

Me estremecí, un strigoi iba a hacer mi trabajo.

No era un strigoi.

Era Dimitri, su mano sobre la mía lo delató, en ese momento capté las sensaciones que me producía su roce contra mi mano. Su olor de aftershave penetró en mi olfato.

Me giré de golpe.

-No te atrevas a volver a dañarte- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Mis rodillas temblaron por la presión de su mano. Me caí.-has perdido mucha sangre...- me recogió antes de que tocara el suelo, estaba entre sus brazos. Rasgó su camisa y me tapó las heridas con ella. Estaba muy mareada.

-Dimitri... no lo entiendes. No estoy bien en esta vida. Ser una perseguida, Lissa está con Christian y ella cuando encuentre a su hermano será reina y tendrá mucho trabajo y otros guardianes, mi madre estará en misión y mi padre en su mafia... mis amigos estarán ocupados con sus respectivos moroii y dhampirs, tu con tu nueva pareja...-

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que pareja?- preguntó Dimitri aun sosteniéndome y mirándome a los ojos.

-Con la que te he escuchado hablar por móvil cuando entré en la habitación, no quería molestar y me fui.- me miró extrañado y se empezó a reír como un loco.

Aunque sabia que se reía de mi estaba feliz de oír su risa.

-Con la que hablaba, era mi madre, si oíste bien, hablaba en ruso. Como hace tiempo que estoy en América cuando dice que me quiere me lo dice en inglés y yo le respondo igual.

Me extrañé y aun no estaba convencida.

-Así que no tienes pareja...

-No!- me lo dijo alto y claro.

Aun estaba nerviosa, aunque ya no temblaba, me sentía mal y mi control sobre mis impulsos era débil. Lo abracé, no quería que se molestara pero estar tan cerca de su cuerpo... se me escaparon las palabras y las lágrimas.

-Te amo...- susurré muy bajito en su pecho.

-Roza... yo te ice mucho daño, mucho. Nunca me lo perdonaré.- dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero yo si te perdono y no dejaré de hacerlo. Dimitri, te amo y nada en el mundo puede hacer desvanecer mi amor, como izo el tuyo...- lloré, mucho mas fuerte. Dimitri me sostuvo sin decir una palabra.

Cinco minutos de llorar sin parar, mis lágrimas se tranquilizaron un poco y sonó el móbil de Dimitri. No reconoció el número y respondió como un humano. Después de una llamada de medio minuto Dimitri colgó.

-Eran de la recepción del hotel, tengo que ir a buscar el paquete que mandó Lissa.

-Dejame ir a mí, tengo que despejarme un poco y te prometo que no voy a usar mi estaca, ya estoy mejor. Gracias.

Me levanté de sus brazos con desempeño y caminé hacia la recepción sin interés, mas tranquila.

Allí les dije que tenían un paquete para mi habitación, me lo dieron.

Tranquilamente subí a mi cuarto, dejé la caja encima de la cama de Dimitri. Me desplomé en la mía.

Unos minutos de tranquilidad, pensé que necesitaba un re-mojón en en jacuzzi con gel y champú, por fin.

Me fui quitando la ropa hasta que me quedé en ropa interior.

Entré en el lavabo, y allí estaba Dimitri delante del espejo, con solo una toalla en la parte inferior secándose el pelo con otra. Uauu como estaba, lo había olvidado, era mi sexy mentor.

-Ui... perdón- dije vergonzosamente.

De golpe Dimitri se giró. Me estaba estudiando, yo hacía lo mismo. Caí en que iba en ropa interior. La verdad es que hasta Dimitri con su empeño de que no me amaba tenia que bajar la guardia al verme en ropa interior. Llevaba un conjunto negro que me hacía resaltar pecho, aunque no lo necesitara me quedaba fenomenal.

Inconscientemente fui tirando para atrás, paso a paso, paso a... Resbalé con el agua del suelo, producí un grito ahogado y antes de que sintiera el dolor del suelo duro contra mi trasero estaba en brazos de Dimitri, siempre me salvaba de las caídas, excepto por las que me producía él en los entrenamientos.

Se acababa de duchar y tenía el pelo mojado, su olor de aftershave era mas fuerte porque también se había afeitado. No sabía como le había dado tiempo de ducharse cuando fui a buscar la caja, puede que me perdiera en mis pensamientos. Pero en ese momento estaba en ropa interior entre sus brazos, nos miramos a los ojos, esos momentos eran eternos, pero preciosos. Sus dedos estaban contra mi espalda directamente y su torso desnudo estaba casi rozando el mio, su semblante se distanciaba del mio a menos milímetro que en la cárcel, su pelo mojado rozaba mi cara, sus mechones rebeldes que ahora eran poco importantes le hacían muy atractivo.

La calor del vaho me inundó y izo que mi auto-control decayese a nada. Me daba igual si no me amaba , yo sí.

Puse mis brazos en su cuello ágil mente y lo besé, lo besé apasionadamente, con furia, no nos besábamos desde hacia casi un año y yo lo necesitaba, él era quien hacia que mi mundo fuera perfecto.

El respondió a mi beso, en ningún momento anterior se separó y ahora me besaba con furia al igual que yo, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban, nos necesitamos mutuamente, nuestras fuerzas nos llamaban a permanecer juntos. En ese momento me olvidé de todo, de que estaba perseguida, de que él ''supuesta mente'' no me amaba, de los problemas de Lissa que me habían causado esa furia, que ahora se manifestaba en forma de amor.

Lo abracé, no me iba a separar de él nunca, yo lo amaba y el también. Lo sabia.

Nuestro beso aumentó, pero yo me separé unos milímetros.

-Dimitri, dime la verdad,- dije entre fuertes jadeos- ¿tu amor ha desvanecido?¿tú me amas? Yo te perdono no me hagas sufrir más...

Me volvió a besar fuertemente con una sonrisa, después se separó.

-Roza, te amo!, nunca se ha desvanecido, ni se desvanece, ni nunca jamás se desvanecerá mi amor por ti.- respondió él también entre respiraciones pesadas.- Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que te estoy haciendo mas daño que él que te hice cuando... - no quiso recordar- bueno además me estoy auto-destruyendo si no te puedo amar. Y el día que te dije que no te amaba, después en mi habitación casi me mato a golpes, y lloré mucho.

conmovida lo atraje hasta mi y lo volví a besar.

-Nunca más te separes de mi, nunca.- le hice jurar.

-Te lo prometo.- me prometió.

El me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

Sí, tuvimos sexo, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno, todo era perfecto solo del simple hecho de estar con él, era mi salvación y esta vez fue hasta mejor que la primera, diferente. No paraba de repetir que me amaba y no quería separarse mas de mi, se me rompió el corazón con tanto cariño. Como lo había echado de menos...

Cuando todo acabó, me abracé mucho a Dimitri y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo Roza.

Reí.

-Me lo has dicho ya muchas veces, pero me encanta que me lo repitas.

-Porque es verdad.

-Yo también te amo.- le dije.

Nuestro amor aumentaba solo por estar juntos.

-¿Mañana iremos a Rusia?- pregunté levantado la cabeza para miralo.

Me besó en el pelo y asintió.

-Sí, ahora toca descansar, duerme Roza.

-Sí, pero, de paso podíamos haber pedido la habitación con la cama de matrimonio, no es que me moleste dormir en una cama individual contigo.-dije mientras le acariciaba los abdominales- Pero me sabe mal por ti...

-No te preocupes Roza- dijo con una sonrisa- yo estoy bien donde tu estés. Ahora a dormir, mi amor.

Y mientras él me acariciaba el pelo me quedé dormida profundamente, no tuve sueños, salvo alguno en que estaba con Dimitri viviendo en una fantástica casa. Iba a ser una noche relajada.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Buenos días hermosa- me desperté por las palabras suaves y delicadas de Dimitri y sus besos en mi frente.

-¿Ya nos tenemos que levantar?-pregunté mientras me estiraba como un gato.

-Sí, tenemos que ir a coger un avión.

-Verdad.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a ducharme. Luego me vestí y fuimos a almorzar, cenar para los humanos. Estaba hambrienta, tomé un poco de todo, Dimtri se reía de mi porque no le dejaba coger nada de lo mío.

Luego, recogimos las maletas, entregamos la llave.

Cuando bajamos del coche nos pusimos nuestros anillos y cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Aparentemente eramos una pareja mestiza,(el un hombre moreno de piel y yo una mujer rubia) pero nuestro amor era demasiado grande para cuestionarnos eso.

Era de noche para los humanos y no había demasiada gente que le gustara viajar de noche pero a nosotros sí, era mas arriesgado por los strigois pero menos para los guardianes que me perseguían. Ahora mismo era lo que mas temía, pero con Dimitri de la mano, mi sexy mentor, mi dios ruso, nada me podía pasar.

Ya en el avión, nos sentamos solos en lo mas lejos de la poca gente que había, nos relajamos y estuvimos todo el viaje hablando. Fue un viaje muy muy largo, un viaje de un día y poco mas, pero con Dimitri no me aburrí ni un solo instante. Nos estuvimos todo el viaje hablando de nosotros, recordando nuestro pasado, viviendo nuestro presente y fantaseando nuestro futuro, juntos.

En sobrevolar Rusia estuvimos pegados en la ventana, por fin iba a visitar Rusia con Dimitri de mi mano y contándome sobre cada rincón.

Bajamos del avión, en Moscú, solo al llegar Dimitri ya me explicaba que era cada magnifico edificio, cada rincón, que maravilloso artista los izo. Todo era perfecto y como si fuera la primera vez que venia me quedaba embobada mirándolos.

-Todo esto es hermoso, camarada. Y aunque venga millones de veces me encantará como la primera, pero solo si estoy contigo.-Dimitri rió y me besó.

-La verdad es que sí, estar con la persona que amas hace que por muy bonito que sea el alrededor, sea mil veces mejor. - sus palabras sonaron sacadas de un libro romántico.

-Te amo y no quiero que nada nos separe.

-Yo más, y no permitiré por nada que nos separemos.

Me volvió a besar y seguimos paseando para llegar a la estación del transiberiano. A lo lejos de una calle casi vacía divisamos dos siluetas, dos siluetas altas que con la luz de las farolas parecían muy blancas, y así era.

Me entraron unas grandes arcadas.

Tenían unos grandes, deslumbrantes y magníficos ojos rojos.

-Strigois – dije de una palabra, corta pero que significaba mucho. Nos paramos y nos pusimos tensos.

Había dicho que prefería a los strigois que a la guardia de la realeza moroi, pero tampoco quería decir que necesitara luchar con strigois. Mis instintos salieron y metí la mano en mi abrigo para sacar mi estaca; Dimitri, mucho mas rápido que yo la había sacado y la tenia a su espalda. Solo tenia una idea clara, nada iba a impedirme cumplir mi plan ni estar con Dimitri, NADA.

El strigoi hombre saltó encima mio, crió que era inofensiva, una chica de ciudad normal y corriente. Se equivocó, con mi estaca en mano luchamos un buen rato; era un hambre alto, puede que de la estatura de Dimitri, seguramente murió con unos trena años, tenía un pelo rubio oscuro muy corto, como si se lo hubiera rapado y ahora le saliera. Sus fuertes brazos me agarraron por los ombros y me tiró al suelo, ahí me permití fijarme en Dimitri. Estaba luchando con la mujer strigoi, era muy guapa a excepción de esa maldad de su rostro, morena, alta y con curbas. Antes habría sido una moroi con suerte.

Volví a mi atacante que me intentaba paralizar mientras yo buscaba la oportunidad de clavar le la estaca. Estábamos muy igualados, era fuerte pero yo muy ágil, cuando vi la oportunidad de clavar le la estaca oí un grito que hizo que mi corazón se parara.

Dimitri, la strigoi estaba ya en su cuello.

NO, NO PODIA.

No podía volverlo a perder, no lo iba a permitir.

Con la ira de un animal encerrado un año le clavé la estaca fuertemente a mi oponente, acerté a la primera. Salí de su agarre que ahora ya no existía y fui corriendo hacia mi amado.

Cogí a la strigoi por el pelo.

-Para luchar siempre se tiene que llevar el pelo recogido. - le dije con una mirada que reflejaba mi puro odio. Vi como Dimitri forzaba una sonrisa por atender en una de sus reglas.

Intentó soltarse pero le clavé la estaca en el brazo, empezó a llorar, se la clavé en la cara, me suplicó perdón. Como le hubiera hecho algo a Dimitri... tenía que hacerla sufrir.

Finalmente desvié la mirada a Dimitri que aún me miraba con una sonrisa débil en los labios. El me necesitaba mas de lo que yo necesitaba vengarme. Le clavé la estaca en el corazón unas tres veces para re-matarla y la solté.

-Estas bien?- le cogí una mano. Tenía grandes lágrimas en mis ojos – No te ha podido hacer mucho, no podría soportar perderte de nuevo.

-No Roza... - dijo estirando la mano para acariciarme la cara – yo tampoco.

Le cogí por el torso y lo abracé contra mi pecho, nadie me iba a arrebatar mi amor. Empecé a llorar, aunque sabía que no lo había matado había estado a punto.

Me rasgué la parte de abajo de mi camiseta para frenarle la hemorragia del cuello. Se quejó pero no dijo nada, estaba muy débil y no tenía ningún médico para dhampirs aquí.

Y allí estaba yo llorando, con el cuerpo de Dimitri entre mis brazos y una hemorragia en su cuello que casi le cuesta de nuevo la vida. Rodeada por dos strigois muertos.

Cogí el móvil del bolsillo de Dimitri.

-¿Sydney?

-¿Sí, quien es?

-Soy yo, Rose.

-Hola!

-Sidney, necesito tu ayuda, dime que estás en Rusia.

-Sí, exactamente en Moscú.

-Gracias a Dios.

Le conté a Sydney lo que había pasado y donde estábamos. En unos cinco minutos apareció Sydney con un médico dhampir. Llevamos a Dimitri dentro del coche y mientras el médico lo curaba y me aseguraba de que se recuperaría muy rápido y que solo necesitaba dormir una rato. Sydney me dijo que yo era buscada en todo el mundo vampírico.

-Lo sé, estoy aquí para-

-Para tener una escapada romántica, ¿eh?- dijo en tono burlón señalando a Dimitri dormido.

-No, vine por que no podré salir de la cárcel hasta que Lissa sea imponente en la realeza, o sea ya directamente reina. Para eso necesito información sobre el hijo desconocido de Eric Dragomir.

-Mmm... sí, he oído hablar algo sobre él, pero no se mucho. Durante tu estancia con los Belikovs intentaré investigar algo, aunque quiero que sepas que eso no se puede hacer y menos a una perseguida...- dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Sydney, sabes que no fui yo..

-Sí, lo sé. Sino, no investigaría a tu favor.

-Aja.. y... - reflexioné - ¿Como sabias que vamos a casa de Dimitri?

-Me imaginé...- las dos nos reímos.

Sydney nos llevó hasta la estación del transiberiano y nos cogió los billetes a Baia.

Nos despedimos y quedamos una semana después en un restaurante que Dimitri conocería.

Dimitri acabado de despertar se apoyó en mi mientras que nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación del tren.

Ayudé a Dimitri a ponerse ropa cómoda y a acomodarse en la cama, me acosté a su lado porque no quería dejarlo solo ni un instante, casi le vuelvo a perder y me dolía mucho el pecho.

Dimitri se durmió muy rápido y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre. Me levanté de la cama y maldiciéndome por dejar solo a Dimitri salí de la habitación y me acerqué a una máquina expendedora.

Cogí un par de chocolatinas y escuché hablando a dos hombres.

-La guardia no ha capturado a la dhampir que mató a la reina. -dijo uno, deduje que sería moroi.

-Eso es imperdonable, esa chica la querrá pagar con cualquier moroi que pase.-el otro hombre le contestó y me arrimé a la pared para que no me vieran.

Coloqué mi anillo en el dedo corazón y me volví a mi habitación si ningún temor pero con el nudo en la garganta de sentirse perseguida.

Me estiré al lado de Dimitri aturdida por ese día pero no tardé mucho en dormirme.

Soñé con Adrian.

Estaba en el jardín del otro día, en el banco no había nadie. Yo iba con un vestido blanco un poco corto, ¿que le había dada a Adrian con lo vestidos?

-¿Adrian?

-Hola pequeña Dhampir- apareció de entre los rosales y me entregó otra rosa, exacta a la del otro día, puede que la misma- tengo una sorpresa!

-¿Cual? -dije animada.

Lissa salió de entre el mismo rosal que había salido Adrian y corrió a mis brazos.

-Rose...- dijo casi llorando- te eche mucho de menos.

-Yo también – rompí el abrazo y la miré a los ojos- conseguiste andar en mis sueños.

-Sí – rió – con la ayuda de Adrian y de que Christian durmiera mucho. - Reímos los tres.

-Ya estamos en Rusia, pero...- a Lissa se le entristeció la cara- ayer encontramos a unos strigois, conseguimos derrotarlos pero uno le mordió a Dimitri - Lissa palideció y Adrian muy a pesar de todo tragó saliva – pero ya está mejor, solo tiene que dormir y se recuperará.

A Lissa le volvió el color y Adrian se relajó. Lissa se adelantó y me abrazó fuertemente. La verdad es que necesitaba un abrazo.

-Lo siento Rose - dijo desanimada.

-Casi lo pierdo y eso no me lo podía permitir – lloré en sus brazos mientras Adrian me acariciaba el pelo y escondía sus celos.

-Bueno espero que este viajecito refuerce vuestra relación – dijo Adrian con una sonrisa forzada como si se hubiera obligado a decir eso.

-Sí...- me enrojecí, Lissa me miró con una cara pícara y yo asentí

-Solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo Adrian mirando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Le abracé, le abracé bien fuerte, yo lo quería mucho, como amigo, y no quería que sufriera.

Ese abrazo izo que una parte de mi cuerpo hasta lo añorara, pero si se lo decía se pensaría que tenia oportunidad y no la tenía. Me aparté.

-Os quiero mucho pero he de volver porque si Dimitri me necesita...

-Sí- dijo Lissa y Adrian asintió ya mas feliz.

Nos despedimos con besos y fuertes abrazos y el sueño desapareció.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Abrí ligeramente los ojos a causa del roce de unos labios cálidos en mi cuello. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera una strigoi ya que lo habría notado, solo una persona podía causarme espasmos eléctricos con un solo roce.

Los labios se movieron ligeramente por mi cuello subiendo hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Ahí me giré bruscamente cogiendo el rostro de Dimitri entre mis manos y besándolo con fuerza. Nada nos podía separar.

Sus manos no eran débiles como el día anterior y descendieron hasta mis caderas. Se separó unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Te amo por todo lo que me amas, y bueno por todo lo demás también.

Me reí medio dormida y me abracé con fuerza a su cuerpo cálido y fibroso.

-No sabes lo que sufrí... - me puse triste mientras me aferraba lo mas posible a él.

-Sí, pero nada nos puede separar ya.

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados y besándonos hasta que Dimitri alzó la cabeza y reconoció Baia por la ventana. Nos alegramos tanto que nos vestimos rápido y hicimos nuestras bolsas. Al hacer mi bolsa vi la rosa del sueño, me acordé del abrazo que tubianos Adrian y yo anoche y se me revolvió el estomago, Dimitri era el amor de mi vida pero Adrian también era importante en ella, nunca lo olvidaría.

Bajamos del tren y nos dirigimos a un taxi, Dimitri le dijo la dirección de la casa y cuando lo decía tenia un punto feliz en la voz. Me mostró todo por lo que pasabamos de su pueblo de la infancia donde yo ya había estado pero nunca con él.

Al llegar a la casa Dimitri se tensó delante de ella. Yo la recordaba igual: de dos plantas, con un porche de madrea y echa de ladrillos rojizos.

Le cogí de la mano y adelantamos hasta llegar al timbre. A Dimitri le temblaba la mano, pero finalmente tocó.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años nos abrió la puerta, tenía la cara cansada y el pelo con una oscura melena mas corta que la mía pero recogida en una cola. Sus ojos, eran color café idénticos a los de Dimitri, su hijo.

Era Olena Belikova.

Dimitri y Olena se quedaron un instante mirándose y la madre se echó a los brazos de su hijo murmurando cosas en ruso. Ni examinó si era strigoi o no, pero no hubiera pensado que volvería siendo strigoi, además de que ya se habían llamado para informarse de que veníamos.

Detrás de Olena aparecieron Karolina con sus dos hijos, Paul ya mas mayorcito y el bebé que aún no sabia como se llamaba y Sonya con su bebé en brazos.

Todos fueron a abrazar a Dimitri cuando pasaron del estado de shock de ver a su hermano strigoi vuelto a ser un dhampir, aunque ya estaban informadas aun no se lo creían.

Estuvimos unos quince minutos en el porche aun sorprendidos pero como hablaban en ruso por la emoción yo no me enteré de nada. Un rato después todos se dieron cuanta de mi presencia y vinieron a abrazarme y cambiaron el chip de ruso a inglés. Todos me saludaron y me dieron las gracias por salvar a Dimitri , porque no tenían ninguna duda de que lo hubiera hecho yo aunque no sabían como.

Nos invitaron a entrar y nos ayudaron a subir a la habitación para dejar las maletas por que Dimitri aun no estaba del todo bien para subir y bajar escaleras solo.

En el salón estuvimos hablando de todo desde que Dimitri ''volvió'' y de como lo trajimos de vuelta.

Cuando ya habíamos estado casi una hora hablando llegaron Viktoria y Yeva. Al ver a Dimitri se tiraron a sus brazos y estuvieron saludándose unos minutos, después Yeva se me acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó en la frete. Me miró a los ojos con una gratitud eterna.

-Gracias por traer a mi nieto Dimka de vuelta, es el mejor regalo que nadie me puede hacer nunca.

Asentí con felicidad de poner alegre a la familia de Dimitri.

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas y Viktoria se me acercó.

-¿Podemos hablar, Rose?

Asentí.

-En mi cuarto.

La seguí hasta este.

Entramos en su cuarto, era igual que lo recordaba, con tonos azules y muy acogedor. Esa era la habitación de Dimitri antes de que se marchara de casa.

Me indicó para que me sentara en la cama y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Rose...-dijo con un tono de culpabilidad - lo siento mucho, no te tendría que haber dicho esas cosas tan malas que te dije. Ya se que no eres mi hermano y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que te hubieras quedado para ayudarme a pasar la tristeza. Nunca quise que te fueras. desde el primer momento, te quise como una hermana mas, solo por ser la novia de mi hermano.

Me sentí feliz por la última frase y sin decir una palabra la abracé.

-No pasa nada, yo solo quería protegerte igual que hubiera hecho Dimitri por que yo también te quise como una hermana.- le dije.

-Sí, eso lo entendí cuando te fuiste y me culpé durante mucho tiempo.

Nos separamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-Bueno, se que estas perseguida y también sé que tu no mataste a la reina moroi.

Le agradecí con una amble sonrisa.

Nos estuvimos mucho rato hablando de como había salvado a Dimitri y del problema que no me quería pero que ahora volvíamos a estar juntos. Acabamos recostadas en su cama riendo y hablando como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho de que estés con mi hermano, hacéis una feliz pareja.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- respondió Dimitri entrando en la habitación y sentándose junto a mi en la cama.

-Sí – miré a Dimitri con una sonrisa de reina de la belleza.

Viktoria nos miró con una cara de felicidad, como cuando ves una película en que los buenos acaban juntos y pones cara de satisfacción.

-Viktoria!- sonó la voz de Olena desde el piso de abajo.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo, no os pongas muy románticos que estáis en mi habitación ¡eh!- dijo Viktoria mientras se levantaba de la cama y se encaminaba hasta la puerta mirándonos con los ojos entre cerrados. Dimitri y yo nos reímos.

Cuando Viktoria se había ido Dimitri se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente con una sonrisa que lo hacía mas magnifico de lo que era.

-Ay Roza... ¿sabes? Antes esta era mi habitación, que recuerdos...- dijo Dimitri mirando cada rincón de la habitación con melancolía.

-Sip, me lo contó Viktoria cuando nos poníamos a hablar cada noche. Yo me metía en su cama con el solo orgullo de recordarte- le dije acariciándole la mandíbula .

-Ahora ya no tienes que recordarme- me atrajo mas hacía si y me empezó a besar por el cuello hasta que llegó a mis labios. Fue un beso feliz de una pareja enamorada.

Oímos a Viktoria subir la escaleras y nos separamos, nos sentamos como si hubiéramos estado hablando todo el tiempo...

-Mm.. seguro que os estabais besando...- dijo Viktoria entrando por la puerto con los ojos entre cerrados y los brazos en jarras.

Dimitri y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos rojos.

-Nop - respondió él.

-Mentiroso- Viktoria le tiró un cojín a la cabeza, jugando.

Y allí empezó el caos, los tres nos empezamos a tirar cojines por toda la habitación como niños pequeños. Hasta que una figura de pequeña estatura apareció por la puerta con pijama.

-Rose - dijo Paul- no puedo dormir, ¿te importaría acompañarme un rato?

Nos sorprendimos al ver que Paul me pedía que lo acompañara a dormir pero él era un niño a quien cualquier persona nueva le divierte y además era la novia de su tío. Paramos con los cojines y con una sonrisa cariñosa me encaminé a Paul, le cogí de la mano.

-Diles a tus tíos buenas noches ¿no?- le dije a Paul.

-спокойной ночи - me imaginé que sería buenas noches en ruso.

-спокойной ночи – contestaron Dimitri y Viktoria al unisono.

Nos encaminamos hacia el cuarto de Paul. Donde su hermana pequeña dormía en su cuna. Me recosté a su lado.

-Rose – me miró extrañado- ¿él tío Dimka no estaba muerto? ¿Como es que ahora ya no?

El estómago se me revolvió al pensar en Dimitri strigoi pero supe que contestarle de una manera que no le hiera.

-El tío Dimitri estuvo muy enfermo, todos pensamos que se había muerto, pero no, resulta que se curó poco a poco y ahora que ya está mejor hemos venido a decir que ya está bien.

-¿Por eso camina una poco raro y tiene una herida en el cuello?- preguntó Paul con su acento ruso, él se refería a lo que le causó la strigoi pero no tuve mas remedio que asentir para que estuviera tranquilo.

-Sí, pero ahora ya está bien.

Me sonrió ya tranquilo.

-Yo cuando sea mayor quiero ser como él, un gran guardián que proteja a los moroi.

Me reí al ver a Paul imaginándose de mayor como Dimitri.

-Yo creo, que sí llegarás a ser como él.

-¿A sí?

-Aja, tu eres fuerte y valiente como el – le dije mientras lo arropaba- además te pareces mucho a él.

Paul con una sonrisa feliz en la cara se giró y a los pocos minutos se durmió.

Me levanté y sigilosamente salí de la habitación. Me encaminé hacia la sala para decir buenas noches e irme a la cama. Estaba bastante cansada.

-Paul ya está dormido- le dije a Karolina.

-Muchas gracias Rose.- me respondió con una mirada agradecida.

-Bueno yo me voy a la cama que aun me afecta un poco el jet-lag- dije bostezando – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches me respondieron Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya con su bebé durmiendo en brazos y Dimitri al unisono.

Como vi que la habitación de Viktoria estaba a oscuras no quise molestarla y me metí en la cama.

Estaba en una habitación acogedora con dos camas juntas y un gran armario, pensé que sería la habitación de invitados.

Me acurruqué y cuando ya estaba apunto de dormirme oí la puerta. Dimitri murmuró algo en ruso que desde el piso de arriba no pude identificar y se acercó a la puerta a abrir.

-Buenas noches guardián Belikov, ¿podríamos hablar un momento con usted a fuera?

Me petrifiqué, eran las guardias que me buscaban, ¿como me habían encontrado?

Me acerqué a la ventana sigilosamente y con las cortina corridas abrí un poco la ventana para oír la conversación.

-Guardián Belikov, venimos a informarle que la presa Rose Hathaway, su antigua alumna ha escapado de la cárcel. - me estremecí y pensé que Dimitri también.

-Eh...- su inseguridad pareció duda y no se delató para los guardianes – no lo sabía, gracias por informarme de la noticia.

-Sí pero..- mierda – ¿usted no sabe donde la señorita Hathaway podría haber ido? ¿un indicio de algún lugar donde ella pudiera escapar?

-Mmm..- Dimitri volvió a coger las riendas de la situación ya seguro de si mismo – lo siento, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde puede estar, pero seguramente no este muy lejos me la corte, ya que escapó sin dinero ni ayuda.

-Sí, gracias por la información,solo queríamos tenerle informado. Perdone por molestarle con su familia.

-No, no pasa nada.

-Buenas noches guardián Belikov.

-Buenas noches.

Oí la puerta cerrase y a los guardianes alejarse con coche. Ya estaba a salvo, mas o menos.

Me volví a la cama y un poco mas tranquila me acurruqué otra vez, aunque no podía dormir.

Un cuarto de hora de hora después de la conversación de los guardias Dimitri entró a la habitación pensando que estaba dormida. Cuando se estiro a mi lado me giré y lo abracé fuertemente. Lo pille desprevenido pero me abrazó.

-Roza...

-Ffff... pensé que nos descubrían – le dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Oíste la conversación? - me preguntó mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Sip, desde la ventana.

Dimitri esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ay Roza nunca cambiarás -afirmó divertido- pero tranquila, ya estás a salvo y mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasará.

Y abrazada a Dimitri me dormí.

No tuve ningún sueño y por fin dormí tranquila.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Sin querer me adentré en la cabeza de Lissa. Ella estaba con Adrian i Christian sentada en la habitación de Adrian .

-¿Crees que se habrán calmado ya con lo del asunto de Rose?- preguntó Lissa a Adrian.

-La verdad que que ellos creen que ha matado a la reina, y como no tienen ninguna pista de donde puede estar... pues creo que aún tendríamos que esperar un poco, además Rose aún no habrá encontrado a tu hermano, sería una tontería poner en peligro tu vida.-Contestó Adrian con dulzura apoyando una mano en el hombro de Lissa, noté que cuando el habló Lissa se ruborizó un poco. Era extraño ya que odiaba que la gente la sobre protegiera. Era bastante raro.

-Sí... y ¿cuando volveremos a entrar en los sueños de Rose?

-Bueno es difícil ya que tenemos que estar los tres dormido o muy muy relajados, y como tu aun no lo dominas mucho, no te preocupes a mi me costó mucho mas de lo que tu progresas – volvió a ruborizarse... que extraño, o Lissa necesitaba cariño o... no , no puede ser ella está loca con Christian pero, últimamente el y Lissa están un poco distantes.- bueno si quieres luego lo intentamos y vemos si duerme.

-Vale, me parece perfecto.

Christian simuló tener tos.

-Tranquilo, solo entramos en los sueños de Rose, no hacemos nada- Adrian rió dándole un codazo a Christian.

-Pues muy bien, como veo que os molesto para vuestros viajecitos telepáticos, me voy a la cama.

Lissa le cogió del brazo para que no se fuera pero el simuló un bostezo. Entonces ella se le acercó para besarlo cuando Christian le cerró la puerta, Lissa decepcionada se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Adrian.

-¡Que mal me va en el amor últimamente!

-No digas eso, a una chica tan bonita como tu no le puede ir mal en el amor – dijo Adrian haciéndose el galán y cogiendo la barbilla de Lissa entre su mano.

Lissa tubo pensamientos felices, demasiado para provenir de amigo, pero Adrian era muy guapo algo le tendría que gustar por mucho que quisiera a Christian.

-Bueno, pues parece que Christian y yo tengamos una relación distante. Ya no hay lo de antes. -dijo Lissa mirando a Adrian a los ojos.

-La verdad, es que no todas las relaciones duran toda la vida. Aveces una persona con la que estés muy bien no quiere decir que dure para siempre. Puede que el verdadero amor esté a la vuelta de la esquina.

Lissa le miraba a los ojos hipnotizada, esos ojos margada le transmitían paz y tranquilidad. Lissa estaba empezando a sentir algo por Adrian aunque seguro que no lo quiere admitir. Algo de él le hacía ponerse nerviosa y que le temblaran las piernas.

-ejem..- dijo Lissa separándose un poco e improvisando una pregunta para salir del apretón – Hablando de relaciones, ¿Como va tu relación con Rose?

-pff... la verdad es que cortamos, ella está en un viaje con el hombre que ama desde que llegó a la escuela y que encima es su ex. Además a Dimitri se le nota mucho que aun le gusta Rose, cuando estaba conmigo tenía celos, los tenía marcados en su aura. Rose sabrá apañárselas para que su amor vuelva a florecer. - Sonreí ante ese comentario.

-No sabía nada, me imaginé que Rose aun le gustaba Dimitri, pero pensé que contigo estaba bien.

Adrian sonrió tristemente, esas sonrisas me rompían el corazón.

-No pasa nada, no la quería forzar a amar a quien no amaba, además, yo ya encontraré a la chica de mis sueños en algún lado.

A Lissa se le encendió algo en su interior, una oportunidad, un sentimiento de sorpresa. ¿Creía ser esa chica? Eso era muy raro. No me importaba que le gustara Adrian solo era raro.

-Estirate en el sofá y intenta dormirte para que podamos ver si Rose duerme.- dijo Adrian cambiando de tema.

Lissa se estiró poniendo la cabeza en las piernas de Adrian y cerró los ojos. Este le acariciaba el pelo. Esta situación me fue rara, ver a Lissa y a Adrian de esa manera... puede que se atrajeran. Hacen buena pareja, la verdad.

Desués de 10 minutos de su escena romántica de ''amigos'' Lissa se levantó frustrada.

-Lo he intentado pero no puedo entrar, es como si no me dejara ¿Tu lo has intentado?

-Emm... sí – mintió Adrian, estaba muy ocupado mirando a la linda de Lissa para buscar a su ex novia en sueños.

-Puede que no duerma, puede que esté ocupada con Dimitri.-ante ese comentario me ruboricé, yo estaba dormida, pero en su cabeza.

-Puede – rió Adrian , ya no le molestaban los comentarios de Dimitri.

Decidí que mejor sería dejar a Adrian y Lissa tranquilos. Esa situación era un poco rara principalmente.

Salí de la cabeza de Lissa, pero no me dormí, me giré para ver a Dimitri. No estaba. Me levanté y vi que el lavabo estaba abierto y no estaba. Bajé las escaleras con una manta en los hombros. En la sala no había nadie. Me giré y por la ventana vi que estaba amaneciendo y el sol se veía precioso.

Salí hacía el porche, hacía frío pero era acogedor. Me sentí en paz en ese lugar.

-Roza – una hermosa voz me hizo girarme hacia el balancín del porche - ¿Que haces aquí?

-ejem... me desperté y no te vi. - respondí mientras me acurrucaba a su lado y el me rodeaba con el brazo, nos tapé con la manta y apoyé la cabeza en su musculoso pecho.

-Este sitio es precioso cuando amanece – me contaba mientras me acariciaba la mejilla-solía venir aquí cuando necesitaba paz.

Nos estuvimos unos minutos allí callados observando la maravillosa escena. Yo me sentía dichosa solo de verla con Dimitri.

-He estado con Lissa antes, estaba con Christian y Adrian, bueno con Adrian. - le confesé.

-mm... ¿con Adrian?

-sip... creo que Lissa y Adrian...

-No puede ser, Lissa esta muy enamorada de Christian.- Dimitri me miró extrañado.

-Ya, eso pensaba yo, hasta que percibí los sentimientos de Lissa y vi a Adrian como la miraba.

-Puede que haya algo, Lissa es muy bonita y Adrian... es guapo.

Me reí.

-A Adrian lo quieres con cualquiera pero lejos de mi ¿no?

Dimitri se sonrojó.

-No te lo voy a engañar, hermosa.

Al oír eso le besé, fue un beso lleno de amor bajo un amanecer. Esa noche nunca la iba a olvidar. No fue una noche de pasión como a muchas chicas les hubiera gustado, fue una noche romántica, como una cita algo muy difícil de disfrutar cuando eres guardiana.

Por la mañana fuimos a misa, no era la primera vez que iba a misa en Rusia. Nos sentamos ocupando dos bancos. No entendí nada pero tampoco era muy diferente que la misa de Sn. Vlad.

A media de la misa Dimitri me apretó un momento la mano, no entendí que quería decir pero después de la misa me llevó ante el cura. Hablaron en ruso de algo que no entendí, solo entendí 3 palabras '' Ana Shadow kiss'' esas palabras me hicieron estremecer.

El cura nos llevó en una sala llena de libros y nos mostró uno escrito en ruso que Dimitri me dijo que ponía: Ana Shadow kiss, era un libro grande con una portada rojo sangre de terciopelo. Nos fuimos de la iglesia con el libro, me imaginé que sería un préstamo.

-El cura ha dicho que en su biblioteca tenía libros de San Vladimir y de Ana ¿No lo has oído?- me pregunto Dimitri.

-Pues... la verdad es que como no entendía nada, no prestaba atención – le contesté mientras nos sentábamos en un banco de fuera la iglesia.

-No pasa nada – me perdonó con una sonrisa – al menos ahora tenemos el libro de Ana.

-Sí, puede que nos cuente algo que necesitemos saber.

Después de casi una hora buscando en un libro viejo que olía a incienso sacamos conclusiones, las apunte en un papel.

·Ana y Vladimir eran novios, cuando Ana murió Vladimir la salvó por que la amaba y su vinculo se formó.

·La locura que Ana absorbía a Vladimir le hacía enloquecer hasta un punto en que Ana tubo que separarse de él.

·Se creía que Ana se suicidó ya que absorbía la locura de Vladimir inconscientemente cuando no estaba con él. Tenía que protegerlo y volverse loca o separarse de el y morir.

Al escribir la última frase las manos me temblaron.

-Dimitri, esto no tiene muy buena pinta.

-No voy a permitir que te pase nada. Eso tenlo claro. - me prometió estrechándome contra su pecho.

-Victor tenía razón, como mas me relacione con la muerte más cerca estaré de ella. Y siendo una guardiana matando strigois no es que me relacione poco con ella.

-Victor solo quería asustarte, no te preocupes nada de esto te pasará a ti. Este libro se escribió hace mucho, entonces las enfermedades eran tan frecuentes que hasta un dhampir las cogía.

-Bueno, pero lo de asustarme lo ha conseguido.

Dimitri me miró a los ojos con cara de seriedad.

-¿Las palabras de un preso chiflado han asustado a Rose Hathaway?¿Rose Hathaway la invencible?

Me reí ante su broma pero la preocupación me invadía.

-Como mas esté con Lissa, mas loca me volveré. Como mas esté lejos de ella...- no pude terminar la frase.

-No digas eso, Ana y Vladimir eran amantes, no podían estar separados porque se amaban. Además Lissa puede moderar la locura con medicamentos. Encontraremos una manera, te lo prometo.

Fuera de la academia y de la corte viviamos en horario humano y sentados en el banco bajo el sol de media tarde me sentí segura.

-Mañana será un gran dia ¿no?- me preguntó Dimitri cambiando de tema.

-¿Mañana...? ¡aaaah!- me acordé que mañana cumplía 19 años, ya hacía un año que salí de la academia para matar a Dimitri, ahora estaba aquí conmigo – ¡te has acordado!

-¿Como no me voy a acordar de tu cumpleaños?- me dijo con cara de felicidad -El año pasado me lo perdí y no me lo perdono... - cambió de expresión.

-No te preocupes – le besé en los labios.

Sonrió pícaramente.

-Voy a hacerte pasar el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, todo empezará hay a las 12 de la noche.

-¿Qué tienes preparado ya? - pregunté impaciente por la sorpresa que mi novio me había preparado.

Dimitri cerró la boca juntando fuertemente los labios como señal de que no me iba a decir nada.

La tarde pasó volando, después de cenar Viktoria me llevó para su cuarto y me contó su vida social en el instituto. Que si amigos, que si novios, etc. Nos pasamos horas hablando hasta que vi que bostezaba y me fui para mi cama. No estaba Dimitri así que me fui a duchar, era tarde pero necesitaba una ducha.

Cuando estaba decidida a ponerme el pijama alguien tocó la puerta, fui a abrir. Y no había nadie, solo una caja blanca con tapa y una carta. Entré la caja en mi habitación y la carta:

_Felicidades!_

_Ahora empieza el juego, espero que te guste._

_A las 12:15 baja al porche._

_Con mucho Amor, D._

Sonreí al leer la carta, ya eran las doce y ya tenia 19 años. Abrí la caja y había un maravilloso vestido rojo encajado a la cintura y suelto hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, tenia un buen escote. No tardé ni un segundo en ponérmelo, me quedaba fenomenal.

Divertida fui a la caja y saqué unos zapatos negros de tacón con una pequeña rosa roja (del mismo color que el vestido) en la parte delantera de los zapatos. También me quedaban genial.

Me peiné el pelo dejando mis rizos negros caer por encima del vestido. Me maquillé con rímel y el brillo que Dimitri me regaló hacía mas de una año, no había tenido mucha ocasión para ponérmelo. Estaba guapísima. En mi reloj de noche ponía: 12:17. Llegaba tarde hasta a esto.

Bajé las escaleras sin hacer ruido y salí al porche. Allí me esperaba mi Dimitri con un traje de gala negro que le remarcaba los músculos. Y su típica coleta en la nuca, que no le sujetaba gran cosa.

Salté a sus brazos besando le agradecidamente.

-¿Te ha gustado el vestuario? - me preguntó sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

-Me encantan!

Nos subimos al coche y Dimitri me puso música moderna. No me dijo a donde ibamos así que solo me quedaba disfrutar de mi cumpleaños.

Al poco rato del viaje en coche Dimtri paró el coche delante de un cine.

-¿Vamos a al cine?

-Sí, hoy especial maratón pelis de acción en inglés.

-Parece que sepan que hoy sea mi cumpleaños.

-Puede que haya hablado con el dueño...

Me sorprendí ante eso. Sin mas rodeos me dirigí a ver el maratón de mis pelis favoritas con Dimitri.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

El maratón de pelis fue una pasada, solo se arreglaban las cosas a puñetazos, o sea, a mi manera. Me hinché a palomitas y encima tenía a mi dios ruso al lado rodeándome con su gran brazo.

Al salir del cine era ya bastante tarde y Dimitri me llevó por una calle muy iluminada.

-¿Tienes hambre? - me peguntó estrechándome la mano.

-Sí, las palomitas no me han llenado – le dije bromeando.

Rió.

-No te preocupes eso se soluciona rápido.

Dimitri me llevó a un restaurante, pero, no era un restaurante normal, era el restaurante mas refinado del mundo. La gente iba de gala y pensé que una sola copa de agua ya costaba 100 pavos en ese lugar.

Dimitri habló con el mêtre y él nos encaminó hasta una mesa con mantel de terciopelo, nos sentamos y al poco nos empezaron a traer comida, la comida era riquísima, había de todo. Dimitri disfrutaba mas mirándome como yo disfrutaba que comiendo, que comiendo.

Después de la gran comida fuimos a un local de donde salía una música a todo volumen.

-¿Vamos a ir a bailar?- pregunté extrañada, nunca había ido a una discoteca de verdad, solo locales con música.

-¿A los dieciocho años en América no vais a la discoteca?

-Sí, tengo diecinueve...

-Ya, pero como el año pasado no te pude llevar te llevo ahora.

Entramos y el ambiente era de fiesta fiesta, habían humanos, dhampirs y moroii. Me adentré de entre la gente estirando a Dimitri del brazo para que me siguiera. Ya en el centro de la pista me puse a bailar. Dimitri estaba de pie mirando a la gente solo moviendo un poco la pierna.

-Baila un poco, ¿no?- le pregunté cogiéndole las manos y meneandolas.

-¿eeh? - lo pillé desprevenido – ¡yo, no se bailar!

-Sólo hay que moverse un poco.

Conseguí que Dimitri bailara un poco.

-Hago el ridículo - me dijo riéndose.

-Lo haces muy bien.

-No es verdad... - me dijo agarrándome la cara con cariño y rozando nuestras narices.

La música cambió y se puso lenta. Toda la gente se dividió en parejas y se puso a bailar muy agarraditos. Dimitri mi estrechó contra sí, y me agarró bien fuerte.

-Así ya no puedes escapar de mi trampa y te estás quietecita un rato. - me reí.

-Te amo Dimitri, este es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

-Yo también te amo. Y tranquila, solo acaba de empezar. Puede que te estés despierta algunas horas, pero no todos los días son tu cumpleaños.

La música paró al rato y nosotros nos dirigimos hacía la barra del bar.

-Como cansa bailar – murmuró Dimitri a mi oído abrazándome por detrás.

Me reí y al girar la cabeza vi una sala donde entraba un hombre moroi con rastas rojas y una chica humana, el hombre la sujetaba muy fuerte como si no quisiera que se escapara y la chica iba medio borracha y no le molestó. Se cerró la puerta.

-Dimitri, - me giré hacia él – no me gusta nada que los moroii avariciosos se lleven a las chicas humanas para aprovecharse de ellas.

-A mi tampoco , hermosa, pero no podemos hacer nada. Tampoco podemos montar un espectáculo aquí en medio de la gente humana...

No estaba muy convencida, ya que quería enfrentarme a ese moroi sin vergüenza. La puerta se abrió y salió el moroi lamiéndose los labios.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación y abrí la puerta.

Me estremecí al ver el panorama, había dos chicas con vestidos muy cortos recostadas en un sofá inconscientes, con el cuello ensangrentado. Corrí hacia ellas y me quedé inmobil al ver el cuello entero, estaba desgarrado. Le tomé el pulso rápidamente y no tenia, la otra chica tampoco.

Dimitri entró por la puerta un poco conmocionado.

-¿Esto lo ha hecho el moroi de antes? - preguntó examinando el cuello de las chicas.

-No lo sé, pero no las podemos dejar aquí para que las vea todo el mundo.

Dimitri asintió mirando tristemente los cuerpos de las dos chicas que tendrían poco más de quince años. Avisamos al camarero que casualmente era un dhampir y el se encargó de ellas.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del restaurante hablé.

-Creo que ese hombre no era moroi...

-Insinúas que... - se paró y se puso tenso - ...era un strigoi.

-No lo sé, tenía ojos... - pensé – creo que marrones. Pero si hubiera sido un strigoi lo hubiera sentido.

-Puede que el alcohol haya frenado tus ''detectores'' además con la musca tan alta y ese calor cualquiera tenía nauseas.

-Ya se fue, no podemos hacer nada – mentí en mi despreocupación, ya que tenia ganas de agarrarlo por las rastas y matarlo, pero era mi cumpleaños..

Y como si Dimitri leyera mi mente dijo:

-Siento que haya pasado esto, ha sido desagradable verlo en tu cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes – dije intentando olvidarme de los ocurrido – ¿ya se ha acabado mi cumpleaños?

Dimitri cambió de expresión.

-No, solo acaba de empezar el día y yo te prometí una cosa cuando vinimos. - dijo con cara de intriga.

-mmm... no me acuerdo.

-Ahora lo verás!

Era mañana, no habíamos dormido y íbamos con los vestidos de gala. Nos pusimos a andar a algún sitio que yo desconocía.

Me adentré en la cabeza de Lissa sin querer.

Estaba en su habitación maquillándose, hermosa como siempre. Alguien la sorprendió llamando a la puerta.

Era Christian.

-Lissa tenemos que hablar. - dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Lissa sorprendida cerró la puerta. Y se sentó delante de Christian a los pies de la cama.

-Lissa...- dijo Christian preocupado – pasa algo con nosotros. Noto que cuando estamos juntos tienes la cabeza en otro lado.

-¿A sí? - preguntó ella haciéndose la ingenua, aunque sabía perfectamente que era verdad.

-Pff... - exageró Christian agitando la cabeza- será que me estoy volviendo loco.

Lissa no sabía que decir y se quedó immobil. Christian estiró los brazos para abrazarla y la besó.

Quería salir de allí, pero algo me detuvo, Lissa tenía un sentimiento raro, no notaba esa sensación que sentía cuando lo besaba, cuando él la rodeaba con sus brazos para darle mimos, cuando hacían el amor...

Christian la amaba y la empujó hacia la cama, ella le seguía el rollo. Mientras se besaban a Lissa le crecía una preocupación en su interior, una pequeña sensación que como más se calentaba el ambiente más le preocupaba. Al final caí, ella se sentía como cuando yo estuve de novia con Mason. Le besaba a él y pensaba en Dimitri, Lissa besaba a Christian y pensaba en... Adrian! Su imagen penetró en mi mente, bueno en la suya, solo con esa imagen Lissa se tensó al ver que quien la besaba era Christian y paró el beso.

Se apartó de él, se arregló la ropa y el pelo y cerró los ojos inspirando.

-¿Qué te pasa? - peguntó Christian molesto.

-Chritian... - Lissa le miró a los ojos, unos bonitos ojos azules – no podemos seguir juntos.

Christian se quedó blanco, sabía que algo pasaba, pero confiaba en que no fuera nada importante.

-Lo siento mucho pero la verdad es que ya no siento lo que sentía, nada es lo mismo – dijo Lissa agarrándose el pelo.

-A ti te gusta Adrian.

-Nop...-Christian la miró muy serio – bueno, no lo sé, puede...

Christian se levantó muy enfadado y se giró un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Esa mirada era hielo, me hizo temblar y a Lissa aún más.

Él se marchó con un gran portazo y Lissa se quedó unos segundos pensado que no sabía que le pasaba. ¿A quién amaba? ¿Quería a Christian? ¿O a Adrian? La respuesta le llegó alto y claro y todos los momentos que ella pasó con Adrian le pasaron por la mente como una película.

Se levantó desesperada y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose directamente a la de Adrian.

Lissa llamó a la puerta y Adrian con su siempre perfecto rostro se sorprendió al verla tan temprano.

-¿Que hac-

Antes de que Adrian pudiera decir nada Lissa se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó desesperadamente, con furia y placer. Esta vez su cuerpo se revolucionó como nuca lo había sentido.

En el momento en que Adrian respondió al beso tímidamente, le posó una mano en la espalda y Lissa notó como una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba la columna, a su simple roce.

Adrian se separó un poco .

-Lissa...- dijo entre fuertes jadeos- ¿que te pasa? ¿ y Christian?

-Te amo Adrian, no lo puedo aguantar más, te necesito. Y Christian ya lo sabe, no lo amo más el no es mi verdadero amor.

Adrian sonrió y con poder la besó un largo rato.

-Lissa... a mi siempre me has gustado y desde que Rose volvió con Dimitri cada vez me fui enamorando de ti... no podía demostrarlo ya que Christian es mi amigo.

Lissa lo calló con otro de sus besos. Yo también los sentía y los recordaba y me daba un poco de envidia saber que eran para Lissa, cuando era a mi a quien amaba. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir, hacían muy buena pareja y aunque no me gustara como había tratado a Christian, la nueva pareja no me pareció mal.

Adrian guió a Lissa a la cama y la cosa empezaba a calentarse y mucho.

Quise salir y con todas mis fuerzas desee estar con Dimitri de nuevo.

Salí de su mente de repente. Los ojos de Dimitri miraban al frente y su mano era cálida sobre la mía, me miró de golpe tranquilamente.

-¿Como está Lissa? - preguntó sabiendo obviamente que había estado con ella.

-Bien, bueno mal con Christian y bien con Adrian.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Qué lo dejó con Christian y se fue con Adrian al minuto – dije aún asimilando todo.

Dimitri puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Con tanto lío me había olvidado que estábamos de camino a algún sitio misterioso, y delante tenía un gran almacén con muchos escaparates y una ropa magnifica y cara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? - pregunté señalando el gran almacén.

-Comprar, ¿No te lo dije? - entonces recordé que al salir de la gasolinera en el viaje, Dimitri me dijo que me compraría algo.

-Pero aquí la ropa es muy cara...

-Tu eres digna de eso.

Sonreí y entramos en el centro comercial.

Eso si que fueron unas compras locas, me compré un par de pantalones, tres vestidos hermosos, bastantes camisetas, un par de zapatos cómodos y bonitos y una abrigo negro hasta las rodillas agarrado a la cintura.

Pero Dimitri también compró, bueno le obligué a comprarse un par de conjuntos y el aftershave que usa el, porque ya se le estaba acabando.

Con muchas bolsas en las manos nos dirigimos hacía una calle donde Dimitri me guió y allí vimos un hermoso hotel de lujo, muy urbanizado para estar en medio de Novosibirsk. Alto como un rascacielos, de un color rojizo.

-Allí vamos – dijo Dimitri señalando el hotel de lujo.

-No puede ser...

-Sip – dijo él, feliz de haberme sorprendido.

Entramos, la recepción era mas grande que toda la casa de Dimitri entera. Decorada con colores blancos y rojos, muchas butacas y gente amable satisfaciendo las necesidades avariciosas de los clientes.

Yo estaba allí parada mirando el techó que era muy alto, estaba hipnotizada con tanto lujo mientas Dimitri se registraba.

Un chico apareció detrás mío, era el botones. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cogió mis bolsas y las de Dimitri y se dirigió al ascensor. Yo volví a mirar arriba y me junté con Dimitri en la entrada del ascensor.

Subimos los tres en silencio, en un ascensor que cabían 40 personas y todo de vidrio, se veía la calle y como más subíamos mas bonito era el paisaje.

Dimitri me agarró por detrás besándome el cuello.

-¿Te gusta?

No tuve palabras para responder le, solo quería que el botones se fuera.

El ascensor se paró en un pasillo largo pero con pocas puertas. Nos dirigimos hacia la del final.

Al entrar el botones dejó las bolsa y habló con Dimitri sobre algo que no entendía.

Yo me magnifiqué con esa hermosa habitación, era espaciosa con una alfombra roja en medio, una

sofá de terciopelo blanco delante de una televisión de plasma, una enorme mesa de estudio con una silla y una neverita debajo, al otro lado de la habitación había una enorme cama, pero si digo enorme, es enorme; era roja con los cojines blancos como la nieve. Detrás de la cama habían dos ventanas que proyectaban una preciosa vista de la ciudad.

Todo era perfecto, de lujo, un sueño.

La puerta se cerró y yo fui directa a los brazos de Dimitri que sonreía en la entrada.

Le besé con amor, con todo el amor de mi corazón. No había nada que me gustara más que estar con él y besarlo y ...

-Te amo Dimitri, – le susurre al oído – te amo mas que nada en este mundo.

Dimitri no me dijo nada pero fue como si le invadiera la lujuria y empezó a besarme sonriendo feliz, me estrechaba fuertemente con sus brazos como si no quisiera que nada me separara de su lado, como si quisiera protegerme de todos los males del mundo, como si quisiera que me fundiera en él.

El calor nos sofocó a los pocos minutos y lentamente empecé a levantarle la camiseta hasta sacarsela por la cabeza, eso nos separó un instante que nos fue eterno y volvimos a fundir nuestros labios.

Él empezó a desabrocharme la camisa por el último botón. El roce de sus dedos en mi piel desnuda me producía escalofríos a la vez de sofocos. Cuando llegó al botón de mis pechos rozó mi sujetador negro de encaje y se me puso la piel de gallina y con la camisa desabrochada recorrió mi dorso hasta llegar a la columna, mis piernas tiritaban como las de una adolescente con su primer beso, fue ascendiendo hasta mi cuello, que con una mano enroscó sus dedos en mi melena y con la otra retiró mi camisa. Me cogió en brazos sin perder el beso y me llevó a la cama lentamente como si cada minuto fuera mágico, realmente lo era.

Nuestras ropas no tardaron mucho en desaparecer repartidas por la habitación. Las sabanas eran

suaves como la seda, puede que lo fueran en un hotel tan lujoso no era extraño, pero eran poco importantes ya que nos dábamos calor mutuamente.

Siempre pensé que como mas veces tuviera sexo mas veces lo ansiaría, como decía todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que estar en la cama con Dimitri besandome era igual de placentero. Sus besos me producían un subidón de energía que nadie me podía proporcionar. Lo nuestro era puro amor, no podía ser real que dos guardianes se amaran y que tuvieran ese amor tan fuerte, pero nosotros lo teníamos y algo en mi interior me decía que lo aprovechara, había tenido suerte.

Al final tuvimos sexo y cada vez que lo hacíamos era mejor o diferente, aunque la primera vez fue especial, siempre me acordaba de aquella noche y la del hechizo de lujuria, fueron especiales.

Aunque cada momento que estábamos juntos me sentía como si el mundo fuera justo y perfecto, como si no hubiera desigualdades, como si nadie muriera sufriendo.

Nunca pensé que dos personas por nacer tan lejos pudieran llevarse así y compenetrarse tan bien, eso es que Dios hizo mal el mundo pero el destino siempre acaba haciendo que las personas se encuentren.

Cuando nuestra lujuria se tranquilizó y nuestro amor crecía hasta romper las barreras permitidas, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho cansada de no dormir en toda la noche.

-Gracias por todo – no supe que mas decirle.

Dimitri se rió y me besó en la frente.

-De nada, Roza. Solo lo hice por que te amo y por que aun no me perdono por todo lo que te hice.. – dijo él con cara de amargura.

-No empecemos camarada – le dije mientra le acariciaba sus trabajados abdominales, sabía que tenía cosquillas.

Dimitri se empezó a reír de las cosquillas y me apartó la mano de su vientre.

-Es que tu graduación... me entran ganas de pegar a alguien cuando recuerdo que no asistí – dijo dejando la sonrisa atrás y poniéndose serio.

-No pasa nada, tu fuiste el mejor mentor del mundo, si no, no sería como soy.

Él se sintió feliz al haberme hecho una gran guardiana, pero, ahora mismo no sabía si me devolverían el título o no. Había olvidado que era una perseguida.

-¿Mañana vamos a ver a Sydney? - pregunté.

-Sip, y viajaremos donde esté el hermano de Lissa. Ahora duerme, que debes estar cansada Roza.

Bostecé y asentí. Me acurruqué a su lado y él me subió las sabanas para que no pasara frío. Al poco rato que me acariciaran el pelo me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Espero que os guste, podeis opinar sobre la historia con vuestros comentarios.**

**Todo esto es gracias a Richelle Mead yo solo adapto una proxima novela a mi manera.**

**Doy gracias a una persona muy importante que me inspira y me da ideas (espero que se sienta identificada con 1 pequeño parrafo de 2 linias por el final del capitulo) y a todos los que leeis esto!**

**Gracias =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Me desperté perezosamente por el ruido del teléfono móvil de Dimitri, éste se removió y cogió el teléfono con voz ronca. Yo me acurruqué a su lado para oír con quien hablaba y él sonrió pasándome el teléfono. Me lo puse en la oreja extrañada.

-¿Sí?

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Rose cumpleaños feliz!- 6 voces muy conocidas me hicieron sonreír.

-¡Os habéis acordado!- dije felizmente mientras Dimitri me abrazaba contento de que yo estubiera feliz.

-Os echamos mucho de menos – dijo Lissa con voz triste.

-Esto está muy triste sin tus bromas, Rose – anunció Eddie y oí como Mia se reía.

-La verdad es que nosotros también, pero estamos aquí para la tarea... - dije protegiéndome de estar en la cama a estas horas de la tarde.

-Si, si.. ¿Y vuestras voces de dormidos? - preguntó Christian y todos rieron.

Me sonrojé y Dimitri que escuchaba la conversación, también.

-Bueno, dejad que descansen, seguro que Dimitri le preparó a Rose una gran sorpresa y fueron a cenar o a bailar... - dijo Tasha alegre, no parecía que le molestara mi relación con Dimitri.

-Puede que las dos cosas – respondí.

-¿Fuisteis a ver a Sydney?- me preguntó Adrian.

-No, mañana iremos a comer con ella y nos traerá los informes que necesitamos.

Noté como el ambiente era un poco incómodo, sobretodo Lissa que aún no tenía muy claro lo de aceptar a su hermano desconocido.

-Así que ya podéis relajaros estos días porque de aquí nada Rose Hathaway volverá a las andadas - dije para relajarlos un poco con una de mis bromas.

Todos rieron y hicieron comentarios en plan broma durante un rato. Noté como Dimitri salía de la cama y empezaba a vestirse.

-Bueno chicos que tenemos que volver con la familia de Dimitri para celebrar mi cumpleaños en familia – dije.

-Pero no lo olvides, nosotros también somos tu familia – añadió Lissa.

-Sí, a eso no me cabe duda – respondí - bueno chicos que nos vamos os quiero a todos .

Todos se despidieron y colgué. Salté de la cama.

-¿A dónde vamos, camarada?- pregunté vistiéndome igualmente.

-A celebrar tu cumpleaños en familia, como bien has dicho – respondió Dimitri acercándose y besándome en la frente.

Salimos del hotel con las bolsas de la ropa y Dimitri condujo hasta llegar a una bolera, donde nos esperaban Yeva, Olena, Viktoria, Sonya con su bebé en brazos, Karolina, Paul y Karina (la hermanita de Paul). Nos acercamos a ellos y entramos para coger esos horrorosos zapatos de bolos que tanto odiaba.

Ya en las pistas, empezamos a jugar como si fuéramos niños pequeños, berreando cuando perdiamos y regodenadonos cuando ganábamos, aunque cada vez que perdía y me quedaba atrás Dimitri me animaba besándome cosquillosamente el cuello hasta hacerme reír.

Después de jugar como locos y que al final ganara Paul (ya que era el único con barras para que la pelota no se le fuera al canal), fuimos a casa donde Olena había preparado un gran banquete en mi honor, yo iba hermosa con mi nuevo vestido blanco y Dimitri feliz con su nuevo aftershave.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, reír y hacer el tonto (todo en mi honor, sin duda) Olena sacó una enorme caja llena de regalos para mi.

Olena me había regalado un enorme kit de maquillaje y manicura ya que creía que siendo guardiana no me daría tiempo de comprarme maquillaje y aunque estuviera de guardia tenía que seguir estando alucinante, aunque siempre lo estaba. Sonya y Karolina me habían comprado un gel de baño, una crema corporal y mi colonia (ya que se me había acabado antes de caer presa) ''Amor Amor''; la colonia que Adrian me había regalado hacía mucho tiempo. Yeva me regaló una impresionante pulsera de plata con un colgante de una piedra preciosa cuyo nombre olvidé ya que era en ruso, dijo que me protegería en mi trabajo de guardiana (me serviría si algún día volviera a ser guardiana). Y Viktoria y Paul me hicieron un álbum de fotos lleno de imágenes tomadas en esta última semana en Rusia, un álbum precioso con momentos muy emotivos, ya que ellos también eran mi familia y me querían. Eso me hizo soltar algunas lágrimas de alegría. Eran la família que nunca tuve.

Los abracé a todos y les dí las gracias por que cada regalo me lo guardaría en el corazón, ese cumpleaños fue perfecto, solo faltaban mis amigos y mi madre pero ya sería abusar de la perfección.

Después de estar charlando un par de horas, los pequeñines los llevaron a dormir, Viktoria se retiró a su cuarto para estudiar un poco y Dimitri y Olena estaban lavando los platos en la cocina ya que rechazaron mi intención de ayudarlos. Estaba sola con Yeva en el comedor y ella tenía cara de querer decir algo y no atreverse, así que abrí tema.

-Este colgante es precioso, Yeva , espero que me proteja mucho - dije rozando el colgante con delicadeza.

-Rose, - dijo como animándose a hablar eso que tan callado se tenía – tengo que decirte una cosa, una cosa que soñé hace un tiempo. Ya sabes que soy vidente y que a veces percibo el futuro... La otra noche soñé contigo, estabas muy feliz y realmente eras feliz, pero... - se paró.

-Por favor, continúe- le sugerí poniéndome nerviosa ya que su aspecto no era muy favorecedor.

-Rose, no serás feliz definitivamente. Habrá un sacrificio. Un último sacrificio.

Me quedé pensando eso, ¿Qué tipo de sacrificio? ¿Nunca seré definitivamente feliz? ¿El último sacrificio? Mi cabeza daba vueltas, un sacrificio podía ser moral, abandonar algo o alguien a quien amas mucho, para salvar a algo o alguien que también amas mucho. O físico... no quería ni pensarlo, morir por alguien a quien amas mucho, ya que ha dicho el último sacrificio no sabía que pensar. Yo moriría por las dos personas que mas amo, Lissa y Dimitri, pero dejar a una para estar con otro... era muy difícil. Preferiría morir a que a Lissa o a Dimitri les pasara algo, pero yo quería vivir y estar bien con ellos. Mi mundo no sería nada sin ellos, pero tampoco tenía pensado sacrificarme.

-Lo siento Rose, no tengo mucha información ya que me fue un sueño confuso. Por eso te he regalado este colgante, estoy preocupada pero,si alguna vez volviera a saber algo del tema te lo diría.

Asentí y me fui a mi cuarto, me estiré en la cama y seguí pensando. Yo no sería capaz de dejar a Lissa por Dimitri o al revés, solo si su vida dependiera de ello . ¿Y si la que tiene que sacrificarse soy yo?, no quería, aunque lo haría si fuera necesario.

Y con un dolor de cabeza infernal me quedé dormida. Instintivamente cuando sentí la calor del fornido cuerpo de Dimitri a mi lado me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza, aún dormida tenía la situación el la cabeza y a los pocos segundos de seguir pensando lloré, lloré cada vez mas tristemente y Dimitri me cogió en brazos para hacerme reaccionar.

-¿Rose? Roza... - me llamaba agitándome.

Gemí, pero dejé de sollozar.

-No quiero abandonaros a ninguno de los dos.. - repetí varias veces negando con la cabeza en brazos de Dimitri.

-Roza, no tienes que abandonar a nadie – me susurró al oído mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me acomodaba en su regazo.

-Tendré que hacer un sacrificio, el último sacrificio – dije sollozando de nuevo y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Shhh - me susurro sensualmente estrechándome más contra sí - ¿Quien ha dicho que tengas que sacrificar nada?

-Yeva, ella tubo un sueño en que yo tengo que hacer un último sacrificio – respondí serenandome un poco y mirándole a los ojos en la oscuridad.

Dimitri pensó unos segundos.

-No te preocupes, a veces sus predicciones son muy simples aunque parezcan algo catastrófico.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de que mi predicción sólo fuera un tontería, Dimitri me quitó la preocupación y me quedé frita en unos minutos. Él tenía algo que me absorbía la mala uva y la preocupación como yo hacía con Lissa, era como si tuvieramos un vínculo, uno muy fuerte lleno de amor puro.

A la mañana siguiente, hicimos las maletas tristemente, ya que nos queríamos quedar toda la vida en familia. Pero, nuestras vacaciones habían terminado y teníamos que volver a la tarea inicial. Después de una despedida con besos y abrazos, lagrimas y adioses salimos de casa de Dimitri para dirigirnos al restaurante donde habíamos quedado con Sydney. En el trayecto en coche aproveché para meterme en la cabeza de Lissa.

Ella estaba en la habitación de Adrian, con él, y no solo estaban hablando como personas normales, sino que se estaban enrollando en el sofá. Sentí el impulso de salir de ahí pero al instante se separaron y Lissa se acomodó abrazada en el hombro de Adrian. Su calidez aún me seguía siendo familiar, su tacto contra Lissa me hizo recordar momentos muy bonitos de nuestra relación, que aunque yo amara a Dimitri puede que me hubiera enamorado un poquito de él, pero, el estaba muy bien con Lissa y yo era feliz con eso.

-Christian no me habla desde que cortamos, solo lo vi cerca de mi cuando hablamos con Rose por teléfono y después volvió a su pose de paso-de-Lissa-por-que-me-ha-herido – comentó mi amiga preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no solo es contigo, a mi también me odia, y aunque intente acercarme a él, él se aleja con mala cara. Le va todo el día detrás a su tía y ella pobre no se lo puede quitar de encima – le consoló Adrian acariciando su espalda.

-Hablando de Tasha, cuando Dimitri se fue con Rose ella se quedó muy triste ya que a ella le gustaba Dimitri, pero desde que le ha dado por trabajar un poco en el spa la veo muy feliz.

Así que a Tasha le molestó que me fuera con Dimitri, lo veo normal ya que a ella le gustaba él. Pero, si que él último día la oí feliz.

Adrian se rió del comentario de Lissa.

-Sabes preciosa, él otro día fui al spa a supervisar a Ambrose, ya que Rose mencionó que fue él quien le dio la carta. Y no lo veía muy preocupado, ya que estuvo un buen rato coqueteando con Tasha.

-La verdad, es que Tasha últimamente me habla mucho de Ambrose, que si el le enseñó todo en el spa, que si él es un gran compañero, que si...- observó Lissa.

Así que a Tasha le gusta Ambrose, interesante. La verdad es que hacen buena pareja, y ella quería tener hijos dhampirs para enseñarles a luchar.

-Mañana por la tarde he quedado con Tasha para ir de compras, ya que ahora estoy un poco mas permitida a salir de la corte. Así que hablaré con ella.

Adrian sonrió y besó a Lissa suavemnete como despedida. Se levantó.

-Me voy, cariño, que mi padre quiere jugar al golf, hoy, justo hoy... – dijo rodando los ojos mientras se ponia la chaqueta.

-Nos vemos luego, te quiero – mencionó Lissa con voz sensual.

-¡Yo también! - respondió Adrian alto y claro mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Se fue.

Lissa se estiró en el sofá pensando en que me echaba mucho de menos y maldecía que la conexión fuera solo a una sola dirección, yo también lo hacía. Y se quedó dormida.

Volví a mi mente.

Dimitri conducía por la ciudad pero me miró de reojo cuando salí del trance.

-¿Sabes? - empecé a decir – Lissa dice que Tasha está trabajando en el spa y piensa que está haciendo muy buena relación con Ambrose.

-mm... Me alegró que haya encontrado a alguien que la quiera, es una mujer espectacular – opinó Dimitri. Yo lo miré con carita de pena y de sorpresa a la vez – ¡bueno después de ti!

Sonreí pícaramente y vi como Dimitri se reía de mi envidia.

-Aún tienes un poco de celos de ella – mencionó con una sonrisa burlona en el semblante.

-¡No es verdad! - protesté cruzándome de brazos y encogiéndome en mi asiento.

Dimitri se río.

-Roza... no hay nadie en el mundo que prefiera antes que a ti, eso tenlo seguro - dijo cuando había aparcado y cogió mi barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice.

Me acerqué para besarlo y solo le rocé los labios apartándome secamente y dejándolo con ganas de más. Él, molesto, suspiró y sonrió ya que se la había jugado, pero con cariño.

Entramos al restaurante cogidos de la mano y con nuestras apariencias falsas. Cuando divisé a Sydney sentada sola en una mesa de cuatro me acerqué a ella.

-Hola Sydney, somos NOSOTROS - hablé resaltando el NOSOTROS.

Sydney tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y se sorprendió un poco.

-¡Hola!, perdón por tardar en reconoceros, pero es que es difícil - hizo gestos con las manos para referirse a nuestras falsas apariencias.

Nos sentamos y Sydeny nos entregó un informe sobre la vida del hijo desconocido de Eric Dragomir.

Yo verdaderamente estaba un poco nerviosa y Dimitri me sonrió y me apretó suavemente la rodilla.

Era un chico, Mario Dragomir (aunque solo se quedó con el apellido de la madre, Village) tiene 20 años, eso me produjo un pequeño mal estar, Eric tubo un hijo después de André y antes de Lissa. Su madre es bailarina en las Vegas y allí nació, a los 18 se fue a vivir a California en una casa a primera línea de playa por que su pasión era el surf, y al ser moroi solo podía practicar de noche.Él sabe que tubo dos medio hermanos y sabe también sobre el accidente y nunca ha querido hablar con Lissa ya que piensa que lo rechazará. Eso me sorprendió ya que Lissa no desprecia a nadie.

-¿Tu has encntrado esta información? - pregunté ya que era muy arriesgado para ella.

-Sí, se que és poco, pero te puedo decir dónde vive exactamente y vosotros ya hablaréis con él, no pude sacar más información. - dijo Sydney indignada.

-No, no te preocupes, te estamos eternamente agradecidos por esto. Y sé que te pudo haber puesto en gran peligro y lo has hecho.

-Es que eres mi amiga-peligrosa-criatura-de-la-noche.

Me reí con ella y explicamos a Dimitri que antes Sydney tenía respecto hacía los vampiros y dhampirs, por que él se había quedado fuera se nuestra conversación.

-Así que viajaremos a California, puede que nuestras vacaciones no se hayan acabado del todo – se animó Dimitri con la idea de la playa, a veces echábamos de menos al sol.

-Pues creo que sí, por que se vé que este chico es muy juerguista -nos anunció Sydney.

Después de hablar durante un buen rato y tomarnos un café, nos despedimos para ir al aeropuerto.

-Tendremos que comprarnos un bañador para la playa, por que yo no me voy de allí hasta que no haya tomado el sol hasta quemarme y me haya bañado en el mar.

-Tienes razón – respondió Dimitri muy ilusionado.

Las horas en el avión fueron cortas, hablando de todo y de nada. Cuando solo quedaban un par de horas para aterrizar, me metí en la cabeza de Lissa intrigada por su charla con Tasha.

-Tasha, -empezó a hablar Lissa sentada en un banco del centro comercial al lado de Tasha mientras tomaban un café - ¿Como va el trabajo en el spa?

-Me encanta, la verdad es que me siento una mujer moderna trabajando como tal, y me gusta esta faena. - comentó Tasha feliz.

-La verdad es que cuando Dimitri se fue, te vi triste, pero ahora te veo esplendida. - la animó Lissa, la buena de Lissa.

-Bueno, asumí que Dimitri no me quería, y también asumí que amaba a Rose y ella a él. Hacen muy buena pareja – me alegró que Tasha pensara eso – y la verdad es que desde que conocí...

-¡A Ambrose! - se precipitó Lissa y Tasha alzó la cabeza sorprendida. La dos se rieron.

-¿Tanto se nota? La verdad es que sí, él, me trata muy bien y hasta creo que le gusto – dijo sonrojada.

-Adrian dice que te mira mucho y que coquetea mucho contigo. Creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, además tu querías estar con un dhampir.

-Sip.

Lissa se rió y Tasha se sonrojó de nuevo. Estuvieron hablando de lo maravilloso que era Ambrose mucho rato, Lissa estaba feliz de que Tasha estuviera bien y yo también pero me aburrí y preferí hablar de ñoñerias con mi dios ruso. ¡El día era para disfrutarlo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Cuando el avión aterrizo noté que mi mente se tranquilizaba, aunque ya no veía fantasmas aún no me sentía cómoda viajando y Dimitri tampoco al ser algo parecido a un Shadow-kiss, se ponía a leer y se olvidaba del resto excepto de mi, estaba muy pendiente de mi ya que padecía que yo tuviera los trastornos de antes, pero no. No se si era por estar con alguien casi como yo pero me sentía mucho mejor con él.

Fuera del aeropuerto experimentamos la calidez del sol sobre nuestras pieles, hacía calor y recordamos que teníamos que comprar los bañadores, entonces entramos a la primera tienda que encontramos, y efectivamente habían bañadores, a montones. Estábamos en California!

-¿Qué te parece éste? - Dimitri cogió un bañador de hombre que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas a rayas azules de diferentes tonos.

-Me gusta más éste para ti, pero pruébate los dos – le dije tirandole un bañador igual que el otro pero con unas figuras abstractas verdes.

Dimitri me guiñó el ojo mientras yo seguía buscando un bañador para mi, encontré un bikini rojo con una pequeña flor en el extremo de la cadera de la braguita y en una esquina de cada pecho. Era hermoso y fui directa al probador.

Me quedaba fenomenal, el color me resaltaba el color de mi almendrada piel y el de mi oscuro cabello. Dimitri entró a mi probador sin camiseta y con el bañador puesto, le sentaba muy muy bien, la verdad es que a el todo le sentaba bien, pero ese bañador le hacía alegre y sobretodo resaltaba sus espectaculares músculos.

Dimitri se quedó parado estudiándome de pies a cabeza unas varias veces.

-¿Me queda bien? -pregunté dando una vuelta.

-Estas... -hizo una pausa- ¡te queda genial! -dijo alegremente mientas me abrazaba.

-A ti creo que te queda demasiado bien, puede que las demás chicas pasen envidia de mi.

Dimitri se rió.

Al salir de la tienda con nuestros bañadores nuevos puestos con la ropa encima cogimos un taxi que nos llevó a la paya, donde había una pequeña pero muy lujosa urbanización.

-Allí tenemos que ir -dijo Dimitri señalándola.

-Pero... ¿Porque no vamos primero a la playa? -estaba arrastrándolo hasta la arena.

-Bueno...

La playa estaba tranquila, no era muy grande ni tampoco era una hora muy movida. Me quité rápido el vestido de tirantes, lo dejé sobre la toalla que Dimitri estaba poniendo y me eché a correr hasta el agua.

-¡Te hecho una carrera hasta el mar! - dije ya casi en el sitio donde rompían las olas.

Pero Dimitri era más rápido que un rayo y corrió hasta donde yo estaba, me cogió por la cintura y nos tiró al agua. Me sorprendí y me cogí a su cuello. La playa cubría muy rápido y estabamos en un sitio donde yo no deba pié, solo Dimitri que me tenía en brazos.

El sol de la tarde calentaba nuestra piel haciendo que nuestros sentidos humanos dominaran y nos sintiéramos como tales, una pareja normal jugando en el agua. El agua no estaba fría, tampoco caliente, era un punto perfecto provocado por el pesado sol de todo el día. La olas rompían en la arena dejando una suave espuma y derribando castillos de arena de algún que otro niño que construía sintiéndose el mejor arquitecto del mundo, el movimiento de las olas era suave y pausado.

Sólo alguna vez con Lissa había estado en la playa, pero no la pudimos disfrutar ya que ella tenía que quedarse debajo de una sombrilla. Ése momento era especial, me sentía cómo un niño pequeño jugando por primera vez en las olas.

-Nunca había venido a la playa – dijo Dimitri nadando a mi alrededor.

-¿A no? - me sorprendí, sabía que Dimitri hacía pocos años que trabajaba aquí, pero, ¿ningún día fue a la playa?

Él asintió.

-No, por eso, para mi ahora es un momento muy especial.

Lo mojé con agua por ser tan romántico, aunque a mi me encantaba, estuvimos jugando un rato en el agua y luego salimos todo mojados. De tal manera que no podía sacar ojo del cuerpo de Dimitri, parecía un modelo en plena sesión de fotos, ¡estaba tremendo!, y yo no fui la única que lo miraba, algunas chicas también soplaban al verle. Así que me aferré mucho a su cuerpo para besarle a los labios. Las chicas se fueron envidiosas de mi.

En la toalla mi cuerpo se secó rápidamente pero mi pelo tardó un poco más, además que con la sal del agua se me rizó más que de normal. Dimitri aún exhausto por su visita a la playa volvió a irse al mar pero yo preferí tomar los últimos rayos de sol del día.

-Chica tu novio está.. ¡guauuu! - una voz a mi izquierda habló, lo que me extrañó fue que no era femenina.

A mi lado había un hombre, bajo una sombrilla sentado sobre una tabla de surf, era un moroi rubio ceniza con una camiseta verde pastel y un bañador con flores violetas. ¿Él había dicho eso? ¿Era homosexual? Aún seguía mirando el musculoso cuerpo de Dimitri que se adentraba en el agua.

-Sí, la verdad es que está tremendo – dije para comprobar si era él, el que había hablado.

-¡Sii!-dijo con un tono un poco afeminado, era homosexual -siento decírtelo, pero creo que tampoco tengo oportunidad de robártelo – sonrió.

-Espero que no -dije en tono bromista- soy Rose Hathaway.

-Encantado, -dijo con una sonrisa escondiendo sus colmillos- yo soy Mario Village.

¿Qué? ¿Él medio hermano de Lissa era él? La sonrisa se me borró del rostro, tenía que hablar con él sobre su hermana. En ese momento con la intención de hablar, se giró hacía mí con cara de espanto.

-¿Tu... no eres la dhampir que mató a la reina Tatiana?- dijo con ojos con miedo – La que se escapó de la cárcel y buscan mundialmente...

Salté hacía donde estaba él y hice señas para que se callara. Me había olvidado que estaba perseguida, con estass maravillosas vacaciones que me estaba tomando quien se acuerda que esta presa y dije mi nombre sin mas, además no llevaba mi anillo.

-Mario, - la voz se me entrecortó- yo no meté a la reina, yo soy la mejor amiga de Lissa, tu hermana, ahora mismo necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Que tengo que ver yo con el asesinato de la reina Tatiana?- dijo espantado intentado alejarse de mi.

-No... -inspiré y simulé calma- Mario, yo soy inocente, te lo juro, pero si Lissa puede tener derecho al voto lo podremos demostrar.

-Pero... ¿Que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Mucho, ya que Lissa es, conocidamente, la última de los Dragomir. Un único miembro de la familia no puede acceder a votar, a eso te necesitamos, ya sé que no quieres saber nada sobre tu difunto padre y su vida... -él se quedó callado- es por Lissa, tu hermana.

Mario se relajó y pensó un poco.

-Tengo que hablar con ella -dijo muy serio.

-Sí, lo harás cuando estés en la corte con ella.

-No, primero quiero telefonearla.

Sabia que Lissa tenía las llamadas restringidas por mi teléfono, y que Adrian también. Christian y Lissa estaban en mal momento, así que solo pude llamar a Tasha.

-¿Tasha?

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, ejem... Rose ejem...

-¡Ah!¡Hola!¿Como estáis?

-Bien, pero Tasha, necesito hablar con Lissa urgentemente.

-Sí, ahora mismo.

Oí como Tasha corría hasta llegar a Lissa. Un par de cuchicheos y un canvio de receptor.

-¿Sí? - la voz de Lissa me izo sonreír.

-¡Lissa!

-Ro.. ejem ¡Hola!

-Escucha, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Le pasé el móvil a Mario, él, aunque no quería saber nada de la realeza estaba feliz de poder hablar con su hermana, aunque solo fuera media hermana.

Dimitri me sorprendió tocándome el hombro. Fallo dhampir al no haberlo reconozido.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quién es este hombre?

-Mario Dragomir, el hermano de Lissa.

Dimitri lo miró para observar el parecido y sí, tenía los mismos ojos y los mismos labios finos y pálidos que Lissa, herencia del padre.

Mario se acercó a mi a los diez minutos de hablar, me gastarían el saldo, pero sabia que a Lissa le gustaría hablar con su hermano nuevo. Me devolvió el móvil con la llamada no terminada.

-¿Lissa?

-Rose... estoy un poco rara, la verdad es que cada día no se descubre que tienes un hermano nuevo -dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Lissa – estaba feliz de que hubiera aceptado a su hermano, el único que le quedaba, su único familiar- ¿habéis hablado sobre el asesinato?

-Sip, entraremos a Mario de escondidas a la corte, con una apariencia dhampir, os enviaré el anillo cuando antes lo tenga encantado.

-Perfecto, nosotros cuando lo recibamos iremos para allá, cuando hagáis hablado podremos ir a juicio y... - ni yo ni ella queríamos volver a juicio, ya que igualmente estaríamos en problemas por sacarme de la cárcel- ...todo irá bien.

-Sip...

-Bueno, nos llamamos luego. Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Colgué el teléfono. Estaba anocheciendo y Mario no le quitaba ojo a las grandes olas que se formaban en la costa, yo empecé a tiritar y Dimitri pasó una toalla por mis hombros.

-Mario, vé a surfear un poco aún no es muy tarde, te esperamos aquí.

-Luego os invitaré a cenar a mi casa, sois amigos de mi hermana, osea mis amigos.

-Sí, me alegro de que os llevéis bien.

-Es la única familia que me queda en este mundo. –ahora Lissa tenía familia, y Mario también, ellos se llevarían genial y Lissa sería una maravillosa reina- Cielos, no tenéis que buscar ningún hotel para quedaros, estaréis en mi casa hasta que mi hermana nos envíe mi camuflaje -dijo camuflaje como si sonara muy excitante arqueando su cadera, era muy divertido tener un amigo homosexual.

Mario se alejó maravillado de poder surfear por fin.

-¿Nos ha llamado cielos? -preguntó Dimitri poniéndose la camiseta, por dentro maldecí que se la pusiera, pero tampoco quería que pasara frío su cuerpo serrano.

-Si – me reí- él es así, parece muy majo.

Nos giramos a observar como surfeaba, perecía que hubiera nacido para ello, las olas fluían bajo su tabla como si hubiera una fina línea que lo hiciera volar por encima de ellas, su equilibro era genial, parecía imposible que una persona tan alta y tan delgada pudiera tenerlo. Su cara se mantenía seria a cada ola que pasaba como si fuera la cosa mas importante, relajante y maravillosa que existiera en el mundo.

La playa estaba casi desierta, solo un par de parejas sentadas en la arena a bastantes metros jugando a cartas; un par de surferos no tan perfectos como Mario intentando alcanzar la ola perfecta y un hombre que paseaba con un atuendo muy negro.

No parecía tener rumbo, solo caminaba mirando las olas bajo unas negras y gruesas gafas de sol, aunque el sol se había ocultado totalmente. Se acercó un paso más.

Me inundó una nausea que me izo temblar, sabía de quien iba dirigida.

Dio un paso mas cerca y mi dolor augmentó.

Me abracé más a Dimitri, empecé a besarle por el cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera a cada toque de mi lengua, lo rodeé más fuerte y acerqué mi boca.

-Strigoi a las seis en punto – susurré muy flojito manteniendo mi boca muy cerca de su oído para que parecieran besos.

Dimitri se estremeció y me aferró más a él, disimuladamente buscó en su bolsa la estaca, delante de la gente no podíamos matarlo, pero él tampoco se podía acercar.

Mario seguía surfeando ajeno al mundo de tierra.

El strigoi empezó a alejarse. Y Dimitri se relajó, pero no nos iba a dejar ir, nos estaría esperando.

Me levanté de la toalla para ir a avisar a Mario de la situación, pero parecía que él ya estaba viniendo hasta la orilla y me acerqué.

-Escucha, y cómo haces para venir solo a la playa y que nadie te coma? -pregunté como si estuviera bromeando.

-Pues como _ellos_ esperan a que salga del agua yo me voy a casa dando la vuelta a la roca, mi casa da al mar por un sitio que nadie sabe.

-Pues creo que tendremos que usar esa táctica, porque alguien tiene hambre, y ese alguien tiene ojos rojos – la última frase la dije de un susurro.

-Coged las toallas, dejad la sombrilla y subiros a mi tabla.

Fui a avisar a Dimitri, volvimos a quitarnos la ropa y rápidamente nos subimos a la tabla.

Los tres estábamos subidos en la tabla de surf, yo estaba en medio de dos hombre muy guapos, uno mi novio – dios ruso, el otro era gay. Mario y Dimitri remaron con urgencia hasta que nos alejamos lo bastante de la playa como para rodear la roca, a unos metros había una abertura en forma de puente, daba a una explanada de agua que finalizaba en una gran reja, imposible de pasar por debajo y imposible de pasar por arriba.

Mario bajó de la tabla, había una considerable profundidad pero él nadó hasta una roca al lado de la puerta, había una pequeña puerta que la abrió y apareció un candado y una palanca. Se sacó una llave del bolsillo abrió el candado y tiró de le palanca. La gran reja se abrió por la mitad. Parecía un castillo de cuento con foso de cocodrilos.

-Remad hasta dentro, vamos, no os quedéis ahí! -Mario entró nadando y nosotros le seguimos con una mirada de ingenuidad.

Dentro había una pequeña playa privada que daba a una costa con muchos porches a la sombra, aunque en ese momento era de noche y la oscuridad invadía las aguas y la arena, entre las rocas había una escalera con porche que daba a una hermosa casa blanca, como mínimo de tres plantas y una terraza con porche, las ventanas estaban tintadas de negro. Una típica y sencilla casa moroi.

-¿Os gusta mi casita? - dijo recogiendo su tabla y guardándola en un estante donde tenía cuatro más como esa.

-Sí... sobre todo _casita_ – exclamó Dimitri de quien no oía la voz hacía algunos minutos ya que estaba embobado mirando la casa.

-Sí monada -y lo de monada iba referido a Dimitri no a mí, cosa que izo que él se sintiera incomodo y se puso la camiseta al instante- esto es lo que dejó mi _padre _a mi madre cuando la abandonó, y yo lo heredé a los 18, ya que ella tenía que quedarse en las Vegas.

-Pues mi padre es un mafioso rico y no me deja casas de lujo por ahí -dije chistosamente.

-¿Quién sabe?, puede que tu padre tenga montones de casas para ti, pero como supuestamente estás en la cárcel... - exclamó Dimitri dejando de mirar el paisaje y rodeándome la cintura con su gran brazo.

Era cierto, mi padre quiso ayudarme a salir de juicio, pero no lo logró ya que no teníamos pistas de quien era el verdadero asesino de la reina y seguimos sin tenerlas.

Subimos por las escaleras de madera con porche y entramos en la casa a un recibidor enorme a tonos azules y blancos.

-Venid, cielos, que os enseño vuestro cuarto.

Dimitri me dio la mano y subimos las escaleras de mármol hasta un pasillo con 5 puertas.

-Éste es el vuestro, las otras son de camas individuales y creo que si os separo una noche no tardareis ni dos minutos en escaparos a la habitación del otro.

Los tres nos reímos y entramos.

Era hermosa, una cama con la colcha azul estaba en medio de la habitación, con unos muebles de madera clara. Las paredes eran color azul mar y la ventana tintada de negro, pero que se podía abrir, daba a unas estupendas vistas del mar.

-Espero que os sirva, después de estar en la cárcel y de huida debéis estar muy cansados y hartos de dormir en antros.

Dimitri y yo nos miramos recordando el hotel donde nos reconciliamos, nuestras magnificas vacaciones en casa de los Belikov y el hotel de lujo de mi cumpleaños.

-Yo creo que me duele la espalda y todo – dije simulando mala cara y encorbándome.

Dimitri se empezó a reír como un loco y Mario lo miró extrañado.

-Tranquilo, guapo, no te ahogues – dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la espalda de Dimitri- espero que os sintáis bien, aquí solo estamos nosotros tres, mis dos guardianes, mis dos alimentadores que ni los veréis, ellos viven en el piso de arriba, y mi doncella, la que trabajaba para mi padre.

-Estupendo – dije acercándome a Dimitri que aún se reía por lo bajo, no entendía ¿tanta gracia tenía?

-De aquí un par de horas, iré con mis guardianes a la ciudad, tengo hora para que me lean el futuro -dijo con un tono animado, otro que creía en eso, si era cómo su hermana su futuro sería asquerosamente de lujo.

-Bien, te acompañaremos.

-Vale, pero relajaros, tomaros un baño en el jacuzzi – oh otro jacuzzi, este si tendría tiempo de usarlo- aquí tenéis vuestras maletas, mis guardianes las han ido a buscar a la playa.

Dimitri cogió las maletas y las puso encima la cama, y como tan rápido se fue Mario empecé a quitarme el vestido.

-Si que tienes ganas de ir al jacuzzi – observó Dimitri mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Si... y ganas de ir contigo –me acerqué a él y le quité la camiseta.

Dimitri sonrió pícaramente y acercó sus labios a mi boca mientas con una mano me cogió la cintura y la otra me deshizo el nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini. Yo lo arrastré hasta el lavabo de nuestra habitación donde se encontraba un jacuzzi de mármol y madera, lo encendí sin apartar el rostro del de Dimitri. Acabamos de quitarnos los bañadores y Dimitri me cogió en brazos para meterme en el jacuzzi. Podíamos haber entrado en el jacuzzi con los bañadores pero el minimo roce de piel era especial.

Nunca había tenido sexo en un jacuzi, la verdad es que nunca había tenido sexo con otra persona que no fuera Dimitri, casi lo tuve con Adrian pero ese casi no significó ni la mitad que una simple caricia de mi amor verdadero, mi dios ruso , mi Dimitri.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Alguien tocó la puerta, yo estaba poniéndome las bambas después de un relajado y placentero baño en el jacuzzi con Dimitri. Fui a abrir y Mario estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sincera sonrisa:

-Espero que os sintáis más relajados, bien como en vuestras casas.

Yo recordando lo último pasado asentí con picardía y Dimitri movía la cabeza sonriendo y acercándose a nosotros.

-Bueno... no quiero saber lo que ha pasado aquí, pero eso...- dijo un poco ruborizado- que nos tenemos que ir.

-Sí, ya estamos listos.

Bajamos las escaleras de mármol y al salir de la casa nos esperaba una elegante limusina de esas de las películas y sin esconder mi fascinación silbé.

-Bueno, cómo ya veis me mantengo bien -dijo Mario con las manos en las caderas.

-Y perdona qué te pregunte, pero, ¿Para que necesitas una adivina? -preguntó Dimitri.

-Buena pregunta, -dijo entrando por la puerta de la limusina y cediéndonos asiento- la verdad es que soy bastante supersticioso y quiero tener una perspectiva mínima de lo que puede venir si voy para la Corte moroï.

-¿No crees en nosotros? -pregunté.

-¡Sí! Es sólo que no quiero que mi llegada lo arruine todo...

Si Mario no iba a la Corte, no declaraba su nobleza ni accedía a tener voto en la realeza, yo seguiría siendo una perseguida y rápidamente me encontrarían, ese era el único plan que teníamos. ¿Y si la adivina le dijera que pasará algo malo? Todo cambiaría y yo finalmente moriría, el final de Rose Hathaway. No,esto no puede acabar así, yo no puedo ser sacrificada por algo que no he hecho... un momento, ser sacrificada... un sacrificio... ¡No! Esto no puede acabar así, aunque todas las piezas encajen no puede acabar así...

Y mientras yo seguía con mis batallas internas Mario y sus dos guardianes guardaban silencio mirando por la ventana a las despampanantes luces de California. Dimitri permanecía recto y sereno observándome en silencio, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en mi estómago algo crujió, una sensación me encogía el estómago. No se parecía cuando habían strigois, ni cuando me encontraba mal, pero su amor y belleza me golpeaban fuertemente como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba, como si fuera una colegiala enamorada... una sensación que sólo él verdadero amor producía. Y todas mis batallas internas se fueron y una cálida sensación acogedora se expandió por mi cuerpo, Dimitri me sonrió dulcemente ya que le había sostenido la mirada un par de minutos, y ¡oh! esa sonrisa me derritió cómo si fuera la primera en mi vida. Recordando el jacuzzi de hacía un rato, mi cumpleaños, nuestra estancia en Rusia, la cabaña... ese momento se reproducía en mi cabeza exactamente recordando hasta el último beso, caricia o roce... No sabía si podría elegir entre Lissa y Dimitri nunca, era algo superior a mi.

El auto se paró de golpe interrumpiendo nuestra sesión de miraditas románticas. Salimos uno detrás de otro y nos encontramos delante de un bar pequeño con luces de neón violetas, ponía: "El colmillo de luna", la n de luna se había apagado y parecía un barucho de cuarta para vampiros depresivos. Y, efectivamente, sólo habían moroí con sus guardianes pidiendo en la barra, un par de cuartos de alimentadores y unas escaleras de hierro que conducían a la planta de arriba.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? -preguntó el guardián alto que acompañaba a Mario sentándose en un taburete de la barra acompañado por su compañero.

-Yo no, gracias -dije sintiéndome rara, ya que la antigua Rose Hathaway nunca rechazaba una invitación a alcohol.

Dimitri me miró como preguntándome si él podía tomar algo y yo asentí.

-A mi no me iría mal una cerveza -contestó.

-Así me gusta -le sonrió- ¡Camarero, 3 cervezas por favor!

Me parecía raro que los dos guardianes de Mario estando de turno se pusieran a beber cervezas pero entonces vi como subía las escaleras sólo y quise acompañarle por instinto dhampir.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Rose, ¿por qué no vas con ellos a tomar algo?, date un respiro.

-No, estoy bien, me quedaré contigo.

Mario asintió y siguió su camino por un corto pasillo con una única puerta al final y una par de sillas a lo largo del pasillo. Mario iba directo a la puerta y cuando llegó tocó soltando un suspiro.

-Adelante -dijo una voz dentro de esa misteriosa habitación.

Entramos y observé la habitación más violeta que había visto nunca, las paredes, las alfombras, el sofá de pelo, las sillas, los objetos de la mesa, hasta una lámpara de bolitas desprendía luz lila. En la silla había sentada una moroi de unos 60 años, con ropas obviamente violetas y barajando unas cartas del tarot, malditas cartas.

-Sentaos por favor -dijo la mujer moroi con voz suave.

-Hola Stella, tenía cita a esta hora para leerme el futuro.

-Sí, Mario – dijo Stella la adivina usando un tono familiar con Mario, como si frecuentemente la fuera a ver- ¿y quien es esta amiga tuya que me has traído?

-Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Mario sabía que yo estaba perseguida, pero en un bar de mala muerte nadie me reconocería, ni la pitonisa. Pero igualmente no dijo mi nombre.

-Bueno, pasamos a leer tus cartas -Stella barajó las cartas y Mario se incorporó en la silla observándola con fascinación.

Abrió la baraja del revés y Mario tocó 4 cartas. Stella las recogió sin mirarlas y apartó las otras. Observó la elegidas y las extendió encima de la mesa cara arriba.

-mm.. primero tienes una carta del alegría, en poco tiempo tu estado de ánimo mejorara mucho ya que recibirás mayor afecto de tus seres queridos; la segunda es la carta de la fama, de alguna manera recibirás popularidad, algo que te hará sentirte muy importante; la tercera carta, es la de la traición, traicionaras a alguien, a algo o a tu mismo y la última carta es la del destino, pero al revés, el destino te hará actuar de una manera que a mucha gente no le gustará. Ya está, no hay nada más.

Mario observó todas las cartas procesando y analizando la información que acababa de obtener y si, era obvio que iba tener más felicidad, ya que conocerá a su hermana, el único familiar de parte de padre que tiene. Naturalmente tendrá más popularidad ya que será conocido cómo Dragomir. La últimas dos cartas no la tenía muy claras ya que la traición podía significar algo personal de él y la mala jugada del destino podía significar cualquier cosa...

Mario sonrió a Stella y le entregó sus cartas satisfecho.

-Muchas gracias Stella, me alegra mucho poder contar contigo.

-De nada, Mario. – Stella guardó las cartas mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos hacía la puerta- perdona chica, puedo hablar un momento contigo en privado.

Sabía que se dirigía a mi, y no tenía muchas ganas de que nadie me predijera que acabaría muy mal, pero si ella podía especificar me un poco lo del último sacrifico me quedaría, ya lo tenía asumido.

Me volví a sentar cuando Mario se retiró.

-Algo en ti me llama mucho, tu aura... tus emociones... tus sensaciones... produces una reacción difícil de especificar y me gustaría ayudarte – extendió las manos para coger las mías y suavemente las acarició- hay algo en ti..

Y cuando cerró los ojos noté una sensación de brisa interior, una fina y suave brisa que me recorría el cuerpo y me lo relajaba. Era una sensación magnífica que me hizo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza atrás. Y de pronto se cortó, yo aún me sentía muy bien y Stella miraba amis ojos seriamente.

-Tu, eres Rose Hathaway, la famosa perseguida -dijo, preocupándome por la situación- aunque, tu no mataste a la reina y lo tienes bien claro, alguien te utilizó o quiere destruirte. Necesitas a Mario, es una "ayuda" para ti. Estas muy preocupada por si todo acabara mal, tu sabes que tendrás un "último sacrificio" lo dice exactamente en tu mente, y tienes miedo de perder a una de las dos personas más importantes de tu vida o a las dos, tu verdadero amor y tu fiel mejor amiga.

Rose -hizo una larga pausa mientras yo seguía procesando toda la información que sorprendente mente ella acababa de conocer de mi- la verdad es que tu vida nunca será normal, nunca podrás ser una guardiana normal ya que has estado perseguida y estas enamorada. Además, algo me dice que nunca serás feliz para siempre...

-¿A eso se refiere lo del último sacrificio? -pregunté con un hilillo de voz.

Stella asintió con cara de tristeza.

-Pero, no se nada sobre cual será ese sacrificio.

Si fuera la antigua Rose no la abría creído, ya que nunca me consideré supersticiosa y siempre me burlé de los que leían el futuro, pero, en ese momento sentada en la silla incómoda de color violeta, recordando como todas las adivinas acertaron acerca mi futuro, consideré mejor creérmelo y seguir adelante.

Me levanté de esa incómoda silla y me alejé hacía la puerta dando un flojo gracias como despedida. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y al salir de la habitación un soplo de aire frío me invadió el cuerpo, la tensión había caldeado el ambiente de dentro y allí me sentía desnuda y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

Definitivamente iba a perder algo, algo que yo valoraba muchísimo y me iba a traer tristeza. No podía seguir pensando en esa desgracia y tenía que vivir el presente. Ahora lo importante era encontrar al verdadera asesino de la reina. Y dibujando una falsa sonrisa en mi cara para alejar los malos pensamientos y aceptar aquella fría brisa que relajaba mi cabeza, bajé las escaleras a tropezones como la feliz y energética Rose Hathaway.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Stella?- Mario me observó sentado en medio de sus guardianes, y Dimitri me miraba preocupado por que el me conocía muy bien y sabía que no me sentaban bien las predicciones. No quise preocuparle.

-Nada, que me había descubierto, pero que no iba a delatarme ya que creía en mi inocencia -mentí.

-Bien. -hizo una pausa- Tengo una buena noticia, mañana mismo podremos volver a Montana. Me ha llamado mi doncella que Lis nos ha enviado mi pasaporte.

-¿Esta seguro que no quiere que le acompañemos? -dijo uno de los guardias de Mario.

-No, no, Ni hablar. Un moroi con cuatro guardianes llama mucho la atención. Ellos dos me protegerán.

-Lo que usted mande.

Y volviendo a mi yo antiguo salté a la falda de Dimitri.

-¡Camarerooo! Traeme un vodka bien fuerte. -grité para animar a los demás.

Dimitri me miró con cara de asombro y gritó:

-Dos por favor!

Y después de estar un buen rato bebiendo y riendo los 5, fuimos a casa de Mario un poco borrachos.

-Creo que con tanta cháchara me he olvidado de todas mis preocupaciones- dije tirándome a la cama en forma de cruz.

-¿Que preocupaciones, Roza? - preguntó Dimitri entrando a la habitación con mi chaqueta en el brazo y cerrando la puerta.

-mm... nada, digo eso de estar perseguida y lejos de mi mejor amiga – mentí, ya que me había olvidado de que no le había dicho a Dimitri que Stella me había leído el futuro. Enterré la cabeza en el cojín.

-Roza, puedes hablar conmigo -me decía mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado y me acariciaba el pelo.

-Nada, que hecho de menos a Lis... -mentí de nuevo.

-Roza... que te conozco, a mi no me puedes mentir. -mierda, Dimitri me conocía tan bien.

-Es que Stella, la pitonisa... -Dimitri suspiró como si ya supiera lo que seguía y yo salté de la cama y me empecé a quitar la ropa para ponerme el pijama- me ha leído el futuro.

-¿Y por qué te has dejado leer el futuro, no sabes que siempre te deprimen?

-¡Pero siempre es verdad! -exclamé sacándome la camisa de manga corta y poniéndome una fina camiseta de tirantes como pijama.

-¡Rose! El futuro no se puede predecir, solo se puede deducir. Las cosas tienen que tomar su rumbo propio, y por muy buenas o muy malas que sean las predicciones después son situaciones normales de nuestra vida que nos parecen extrañas por que nos las han adivinado. Pero eso es fácil ya que el carácter y la manera de ser de una persona lo rebela todo.

-Pero ha dicho que nunca voy a ser feliz para siempre, siempre me faltará algo -respondí suavemente poniéndome el pantaloncillo corto de pijama.

-Siempre voy a intentar que tu vida sea lo más plena posible, siempre que esté a mi abasto -dijo acercándose a mi, cogiendo mi cara entre sus grandes manos y besándome la frente- no te preocupes ¿vale?, estoy contigo.

Asentí y le dí un suave beso en los labios. Me libré de su agarre y me fui al lavabo a hacerme una coleta alta para dormir.

La verdad es que Dimitri tenía razón, tenía que dejar que el futuro viniera cuando tocase y tenía que vivir el presente al máximo.

Acabé con mi coleta y me miré al espejo.

Estaba yo con mis ondulaciones negras recogidas en una cola alta, mi tez almendrada un poco rojiza del sol que hoy había tomado en la playa, mis ojos castaños aguados ya que tenía las palabras de Stella gravadas en mi mente y mi pijama de color marrón, me quedaba bastante atractivo.

Me giré y fui a la cama cansadísima por todas las movidas que tuvimos ese día. Dimitri estaba echado con el pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo, mirando el techo. Me acurruqué a su lado y él reaccionó mirándome con dulzura.

-Te amo Rosemarie Hathaway.

-Te amo Dimitri Belikov.

Nos reímos y Dimitri me abrazó entre sus brazos fuartemente.

-Duerme Roza, que mañana necesito a mi Rose Hathaway de siempre.

-¿La salvaje e irrespetuosa?

-Sí ,esa misma, ahora es indispensable en mi vida.

Y con esas palabras llenas de amor me dormí.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Me costó levantarme de la cómoda cama que teníamos en la habitación, y al fin y al cabo me levanté a regañadientes, más bien dicho, me hice la dormida y Dimitri me cogió y me puso en su hombro obligándome a bajar y desayunar, y después de ver ese banquete que me habían preparado, salté del brazo de Dimitri a la silla en un segundo.

-Hoy por fin vas a ver a Lissa desde hace... un par de meses ¿no? -yo asentí feliz con la boca llena de cereales con leche. Tragué.

-No sabes como la hecho de menos, no estamos tanto tiempo sin vernos desde que fui a Rusia a... - tragué saliva sin querer continuar y Dimitri se quedo paralizado sin saber como seguir, pero finalmente salvé la situación- hoy por fin la veré.

-Creo que hoy habrá fiesta pijama, esas en las que se cotillea, se habla de chicos y se pinta las uñas.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunté de broma con una tostada con mermelada en la mano- ¿Tu has estado en alguna?

Dimitri rió.

-No, -dijo con una sonrisa aún en la cara- pero cuando era pequeño me ponía en la puerta de la habitación de Karolina con Sonya y escuchábamos lo que decían ella y sus amigas.

-Sí, ya, ya -mordí la tostada- Karol me dijo que te vestían y te casaban con las muñecas -volví a morder la tostada y miré a Dimitri de reojo.

Dimitri que estaba mordiendo una galleta casi la escupió del ataque de risa que le entró.

-Sí, ellas me hacían eso cuando nos pillaban escuchándolas, pero a Sonya no le hacían nada por que era más mayor y decía que solo me estaba avisando de no molestarlas.

-Pobre Dimitri –me reí- eso os haremos a ti y a Christi... ejem Adrian -tuve un fallo al no recordar que Lissa estaba con Adrian, no se como me lo iba a tomar cuando los viera con mis propios ojos juntos- así que mejor que no os pongáis a escuchar en la puerta.

Dimitri se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y me besó suavemente en el pelo.

-Almuerza rápido que tienes que cambiarte, yo voy a hacer las maletas y coger los falsos pasaportes.

Dimitri se retiró de la sala y quise entrar en la cabeza de Lissa para supervisar como iba todo antes de que llagáremos.

Lissa estaba en la sala de reuniones de la corte hablando con Priscilia.

-Pero, me dijeron que yo podría tener voto si yo tuviera a alguien más de mi línea real.

-Lissa, cariño, eres la última de los Dragomir. Podrás estar en la realeza pero no votar. Nunca. Esas son las reglas.

Lissa estaba tensa y muchos insultos y cosas que yo diría pasaban por su mente, aunque con un suspiro las calló y volvió a razonar.

-Priscilia, yo tengo un medio hermano, y te lo voy a demostrar. Hoy llega a la corte con sus dos guardianes.

-¿Que?, Lissa, tu hermano murió en el accidente en que murieron también tus padres.

Lissa se estaba poniendo muy furiosa y sería yo la que acabaría quitando su ira. Priscilia se giró con su carpeta bajo el brazo con una expresión de niña-tonta-no-me-molestes-que-tengo-faena.

-Tengo un medio hermano. -Priscilia se paró- Mi padre tubo una amante, -Lissa tragó saliva- una bailarina de las Vegas con la cual tuvo un hijo. Mario Dragomir, Mas conocido como Mario Village.

Vive en California, en una casa en la costa, propiedad de mi padre, dónde habitaba antes de casarse con mi madre.

Priscilia se giró y rodó los ojos.

-Eso, son rumores que la gente ha dicho siempre, nadie los cree realmente.

-Hoy te traeré a mi hermano y podrás ver todos sus papeles y verificar que son ciertos. Viene a ayudarme para que pueda tener voto en la realeza.

-Tu solo quieres tener voto para sacar a tu amiga de la cárcel -dijo Priscilia con una mirada asesina.

-Rose es inocente y te lo demostraré.

-Ella no podrá ser juzgada hasta que la encontremos, a no ser que sepas donde se esconde.

-Yo no se nada, era tan buena guardiana que no le dijo nada a su mejor amiga para no meterla en problemas. Ella seguramente se escapó para demostrar su inocencia, o para ayudarme a defender la.

-Como ya te he dicho, Rose no está aquí -Priscilia empezó a recoger papeles de la mesa para esconder su indiferencia.

-Mi medio hermano vendrá hoy, yo tendré voto, me presentaré en el cargo de reina y como ya debes saber soy predilecta por ser la última de los Dragomir, encontraremos a Rose, demostraremos su inocencia con las pruebas y encontraremos al verdadero asesino de la reina Tatiana. Un trato es un trato.

Lissa estaba apoyada encima de los papeles de Priscilia con una expresión amenazadora a un par de palmos de la inútil secretaria. Ella se encontraba quieta sin decir ni una palabra y como Lissa pensó que no iba a decir nada se giró y se marchó.

Al salir suspiró fuertemente, cerró los ojos con la mano derecha en la frente y la otra en la cadera y notó como unas manos la cogían de la cintura y la estrechaban fuertemente a un cuerpo cálido que yo aún recordaba.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -Adrian la besó en la frente.

-¿Tanto se ha oído desde aquí? -preguntó Lissa avergonzada.

-No, es que yo estaba escuchando apoyado en la puerta.

Lissa se rió y parte de su ira desapareció cuando Adrian la abrazó más fuerte y la cogió de la mano para conducirla hacía la habitación paseando por los hermosos jardines de la corte.

-Hoy viene Rose, debes estar muy feliz -esmentó Adrian.

-¡Sííí!, la verdad es que sí, no pasábamos tanto tiempo separadas desde que partió a Rusia para matar a Dimitri.

Lissa había podido decir la frase que yo no había podido construir delante de Dimitri.

-Ahora, ya podréis estar juntas y felices para siempre.

Lissa asintió feliz mientras que yo recordé que nunca sería feliz y antes de que los pensamientos tristes volvieran, alguien me movía los hombros y volví a mi cabeza.

Mario estaba delante mío con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?

-mm... sí, estaba con Lissa, ya sabes, lo de la conexión.

-aaah, sí, por eso Dimitri me dijo que te dejara, que ya volverías sola. Pero me asusté muchísimo.

-Tranquilo, bueno, ¿vamos?, el avión nos espera -no quería hablar de mi visita a Lissa.

Nos alejamos de la costa con un todo terreno, yo y Dimitri admiramos por última vez el mar, que pensábamos que un último re mojón no nos iría mal, pero Mario dijo que llegábamos tarde. Partimos hacía el aeropuerto y en el coche nos pusimos nuestros anillos-cambia-aspectos, como yo les llamaba y cogimos nuestros pasaportes encantados.

Nos despedimos de los guardianes de Mario y los tres subimos al avión. Yo me sentaba en el asiento en medio de Dimitri y Mario.

Dimitri era el chico dhampir de piel negra con pelo gracioso, yo era la mujer dhampir rubia y cuarentona y Mario era una chica dhampir de ojos castaños y pelo rubio ceniza. Lissa se había equivocado con el encantamiento y en ves de hacer un chico hizo una chica. Aunque a Mario no pareció importarle y dijo que siempre quiso hacer de mujer ni que fuera por un día.

Al llegar a Montana noté el aire era más frío y seco. Me recordaba a mi hogar, donde había vivido la mayor parte de mi vida. En la salida del aeropuerto un jet privado nos esperaba de parte de Lissa. Mario entró en el lavabo y se quitó el anillo, ahora eramos sus guardianes.

Nos acercamos al jet y Mario le dijo al piloto que el era el medio hermano de Lissa, el que esperaban y cuando le enseñamos sus papeles verdaderos nos hicieron pasar.

El viaje fue silencioso ya que no podíamos hablar de nada delante del piloto y yo me dediqué a observar el paisaje.

Los frondosos y verdes bosques se extendían por casi toda el área, sobre volamos algunas zonas pobladas pero nos adentramos a las zonas inhabitadas, donde vi la guardería donde yo me crié, casas de algunos moroi y la escuela St. Vladimir. Le di un codazo a Dimitri que miró por la ventana y observamos juntos la escuela, sus patios por donde habíamos corrido las frías mañana, sus edificios donde habíamos practicado, bailado, estudiado, bueno yo dormía; y entre los bosques vimos la cabaña y nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa noche fue nuestra noche.

Después de sobre volar otras áreas divisamos la corte. Sus hermosos jardines, sus grandiosos edificios, sus extensos alrededores, su cárcel... una escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo y Dimitri como si supiera que tenia en menta me pasó la mano por la espalda y su tacto me tornó la serenidad. Puede que el también hubiera tenido ese escalofrío ya que también estuvo en la cárcel, pero era tan perfecto que nadie lo notó.

Y cada vez se acercaba más, pero por suerte aterrizamos en otro edificio. Al bajar no pude contenerme de mirar para atrás y observar que allí tenía que estar yo, presa y que aún me buscaban. Estaba en terreno peligroso.

Unos finos y delgados brazos me sacaron del trance y por solo el tacto, el olor a fragancia de lilas y por que la conocía desde que era muy pequeña, reconocí a Lissa y la abracé muy fuerte. Yo seguía siendo una mujer rubia y cuarentona pero Lissa sabia que era yo y no se pudo contener de abrazarme. Pero justo después fue directa a los brazos de Dimitri que aún era un chico de piel negra.

Ellos también tenían un vínculo, uno que nos vinculaba a los tres.

-Hola pequeña dhampir – el olor a cigarrillo de clavo me invadió antes de poder girarme hacia Adrian.

-Hey Adrian, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, la verdad es que cuando te fuiste lo pasé mal, pero... lo superé.

-Ya ya, veo que Lissa te hizo superarlo muy rápido.

-mm.. -se puso rojo- bueno...

-Tranquilo -me reí- ya estoy acostumbrada a entrar en la cabeza de Lissa cuando es mejor que no esté.

-Ah, ¡que bien!, así cuando me acueste con Lissa también lo haré contigo a la vez.

-Adrian... no seas así.

Adrian se rió.

-Era una broma pequeña dhampir –se acercó mucho a mi y quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca me besó en la frente y fue a saludar a Dimitri.

En la entrada de la terraza donde habíamos aterrizado estaban Christian y su tía que supuesta mente no se acercaban por que no nos reconocían y por que Christian no quería estar cerca de Lissa.

Así que fui yo.

-¡Hola!, ya no me ¿reconocéis?, soy yo ejem...

Tasha y Christian se miraron extrañados ya que para ellos era una completa desconocida. Pero Tasha se sorprendió y reaccionó.

-¡Hola Ro..! ejem.. guardiana desconocida.

Me reí.

-¡Hola! -dijo Christian que se acababa de enterar de que iba la cosa.

Él se lanzó a mis brazos y me susurró al oído:

-Te he echado mucho de menos, la verdad es que sin ti las cosas son muy aburridas. Han cambiado muchas cosas.

-Lo sé, tuve que presenciarlo TODO.

Christian me abrazó más fuerte y luego me dejó ir con los ojos llorosos, nunca lo había visto así de mal.

Tasha cuando vio la oportunidad me abrazó.

-Siento que antes me consideraras una rival o una enemiga, no sabía que a ti de gustaba Dimka y tampoco sabía que el te quería. Pero ahora está claro.

-No pasa nada, el pasado pasado está. Y además me he enterado que no has perdido mucho el tiempo mm...Amb mm... brose.

Tasha se sonrojó y me miró a los ojos.

-Veo que nos has hecho muchas visitas.

Me reí.

-Más de las necesarias. Bueno, ve a saludar a Dimitri que el tendrá ganas de verte.

Y Tasha ya no tan animada cómo cuando le gustaba fue a saludar a Dimitri. Y yo noté 4 brazos estrechándome bien fuerte.

-Veo que el tiempo de descanso se nos ha acabado -remugó Eddie abrazándome con mucha fuerza.

-¡Calla! Si tu mismo decías todo el día que la hechabas de menos -reprochó Mia y me abrazó más fuerte y luego los dos se apartaron pero permanecieron muy juntos.

-No os habéis aburrido tanto, habéis encontrado maneras para pasarlo bien juntos y sin mi.

Mia se mordió el labio inferior y Eddie se tocó el pelo mirando el cielo. Yo me reí.

Dimitri apareció a mi lado y me cogió por la cintura y aunque a Mia le costó un poco reconocerlo agregó:

-Vosotros tampoco os habéis aburrido.

-Ya ves, nos hemos hartado de jugar al poker.

Los tres nos reímos y Dimitri que no se estaba enterando de nada miró para otro lado disimulando.

Lissa y Mario habían hablado un poco y la verdad es que se compenetraban mucho, y se notaba que eran hermanos: Los dos rubios, Lissa un rubio más dorado y Mario uno más ceniza; tenían los mismos ojos, la misma forma de hablar y hasta tenían gustos similares.

Dimitri y yo nos pusimos detrás de Mario como si fuéramos sus guardianes y Lissa nos acompañó hasta el despacho de Priscilia pero los demás esperaron fuera deseándonos suerte.

-Buenas tardes, Priscilia.

Ella levantó la vista del libro que estaba ojeando.

-¿Otra vez aquí señorita Dragomir?

-Le quiero presentar a mi medio hermano, Mario Dragomir.

Lissa aventuró sin hacer caso al comentario de la mujer y hizo pasar a Mario, nosotros nos colocamos en el fondo de la sala como guardianes que teníamos que parecer, la verdad es que lo eramos, pero retirados.

-Antes de sacar conclusiones del asunto necesito ver todos los informes del señor Mario.

Mario le entregó una carpeta con toda su información, su herencia, sus datos y su derecho a pertenecer a la realeza firmado por su padre. Nunca había querido pertenecer ya que se pensaba que estaría solo, pero ahora tenía a Lissa, su hermana.

Priscilia ojeó los papeles y molesta por las pruebas se inventó una excusa.

-Tengo que llevarlos a investigar, más tarde sabremos la verdad.

-Pero él, y sus guardianes tendrán una habitación en la corte ¿no?

Priscilia carraspeó la voz y asintió a regañadientes.

-Solo tengo una libre.

-Perfecto, Mario se quedará conmigo hasta que tenga derecho a tener una propia y la habitación libre será para sus dos guardianes.

Lissa tenía todo planeado.

-Después de demostrar que Mario pertenece a la realeza y que yo tendré voto abriremos el caso de Rose.

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla?

-Saldré de la corte y ella me encontrará, seguimos teniendo el vínculo ella sabe dónde estoy.

-¿Y preferirá venirse presa a la corte otra vez -tragué saliva- que estar libre y escondida?

-Sí, Rose es mi mejor amiga.

-Más tarde veremos...

Lissa estaba con mala uva ya que Priscilia no quería tenerme a mi de inocente pero cuando yo ''volviera'' le enseñaríamos las prueba y si hacía falta le enseñaríamos la carta de la reina.

Salimos del despacho y fuimos a la habitación de Adrian, que parecía un pub apartamento.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-¡Vamos a montar una fiesta, que nadie nos pare! -grité rompiendo la tranquilidad de ese sitio.

Adrian animado encendió la música y fue al refrigerador en busca de algo para beber; Christian, Tasha, Mia y Mario se sentaron en el gran sofá a hablar sobre el pasado de Mario; Eddie, Lissa y Dimitri, quien ya no llevaba el anillo y mostraba su bello aspecto, hablaban sobre nuestra estancia en Rusia y Adrian estaba preparando bebidas cómo si fuera un coctelero profesional. Estaba feliz, estaba rodeada de mis amigos y aunque las cosas no estaba arregladas del todos ahora estábamos en familia.

Observé como las chicas llevaban todas vestidos de verano, de tirantes y en colores alegres. Aunque yo fuera una dhampir llevaba ropa sucia y gastada del viaje y los vestidos que llevaba en la maleta eran demasiado elegantes o demasiado veraniegos así que preferí hurgar en mi antiguo armario a ver si encontraba algo aceptable.

-Lissa, ¿Quién tiene la llave de mi habitación? -pregunté interrumpiendo la conversación con Eddie y Dimitri.

-Las tengo yo en el bolso, pensé que tendrías ganas de recuperar algunas de tus cosas. He pasado alguna vez para ordenarla y ver si todo seguía igual, pero aparte de eso nada ha cambiado -me ofreció la llave sacándola del bolso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Dimitri en un susurro a mi oído en medio de la música.

-No, no hace falta, gracias.

Dimitri me miró con preocupación como si me entristeciera algo y negué con la cabeza a la vez que le sonreí dulcemente y le besé muy leve en los labios apartándome hacía la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta la música se desvaneció y el aire seco y veraniego de Montana me invadió y me trajo recuerdos de toda mi vida. Con mi aspecto falso paseé tranquilamente por los jardines de la corte sin ningún miedo manteniéndome en mi mundo aparte. Cuando Lissa demostrara mi inocencia me dedicaría a buscar al verdadero asesino de la reina, y no para saber quien mató a esa perra, sino para saber quien quería que me sacrificaran.

La puerta de mi antigua habitación era de madera oscura y sencilla, controlé que no hubiera nadie en la zona ya que pensarían muy mal de una guardiana desconocida que entra en el cuarto de una presa que es perseguida por haber huido. Así que con mi soledad entré a mi antiguo cuarto.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y recordé que antiguamente estaba desordenado y sucio ahora permanecía impecable. Lissa había hecho un magnífico trabajo recogiendo toda la ropa del suelo, haciendo la cama y limpiando el polvo de las estanterías. Aunque mi habitación no tuviera nada que ver con el super apartamento de Adrian. Ahora perecía una habitación normal o de una chica normal.

Me senté en la cama arrugando ligeramente las sábanas de la cama perfectamente hecha y me quité el anillo mostrando mi aspecto normal, el de Rose Hathaway. Lo dejé en la mesita de noche. Observé todo con detenimiento: mi armario estaba cerrado y seguramente con la ropa ordenada dentro, en mis estanterías tenía los libros de la academia que aún guardaba ya que con todas las movidas no había tenido tiempo de tirarlos, en la estantería de suelo de la al final de la habitación estaban mis bambas gastadas de tanto correr con Dimitri, mis converse que siempre llevaba por si surgía un encuentro y tenía que correr o luchar, mis zapatos planos de fiesta que utilicé mucho en Portland y unos zapatos de tacón negros que me puse en el baile hacía un par de años, en la noche del hechizo de lujuría. Sonreí.

La ventana que daba a los jardines estaba cerrada y una cortina ocultaba el interior, en la pared había un cuadro de algún viejo moroi con muy mala interpretación de arte. En la mesita de noche estaba una lámpara de color verde claro que utilicé muy poco en mi estancia y también había una foto de Lissa y yo disfrazadas, esa foto me encantaba, estábamos felices y contentas, con pocas preocupaciones, ojala siempre fuéramos así.

Abrí el cajoncito pensando encontrar alguna pertenencia olvidada y me sorprendí al ver una fotografía, eramos yo y Dimitri corriendo en el patio de la escuela, estábamos riéndonos, seguramente de que yo le pedía que aflojara el ritmo y él me decía que tenía que augmentar la capacidad pulmonar.

Lissa nos la debería haber hecho uno de esos días que se levantaba temprano para sus encuentros amorosos con Christian en la iglesia.

Con la otra mono cogí la fato en que salía con Lissa y las puse una al lado de la otra.

No podría elegir entre las dos personas que mas amaba, en las fotos se reflejaba nuestra felicidad, yo me sentía bien con los dos y si me fallara uno mi mundo se derrumbaría.

Quité la foto que salíamos disfrazadas Lissa y yo, de su marco y las dejé encima de la mesita, las dos.

-Vamos a ver si arreglamos un poco este aspecto Rose – me dije suspirando y levantándome de la cama para dirigirme al armario.

Abrí el armario de par en par así cómo lo hacían en las películas, siempre me había gustado, y busqué algo que alegrara la vista de los chicos con los que me cruzara, al menos a Dimitri.

Encontré un vestido de color naranja clarito de tirantes finos y que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Lo cogí y lo dejé encima de la cama. Fui al lavabo y mi reflejo me horrorizó, estaba más morena pero con ojeras y la piel sucia, tenía el pelo enredado aunque limpio. Me cepillé un buen rato hasta que los nudos desaparecieron y luego me mojé el pelo para que tomara sus ondulaciones normales. Me limpié la cara con jabón y luego me maquillé con un poco de rímele y gloss.

Ya contenta de mi aspecto facial me enfundé en el vestido y me puse los zapatos planos blancos con lentejuelas. Me coloqué el anillo para volver a la habitación de Adrian sin ser pillada y salí de la habitación.

-¡Eh! ¿Que hace usted saliendo de la habitación de mi hija? -una voz muy familiar me llamó la atención sin reconocerme realmente, me giré hacía ella para pedirle disculpas y así no llamar la atención.

Pero al ver a mi madre ente mi con ojos cansados, muy cansados, piel seca, el pelo rojizo y rizado estaba encrespado y la ropa era vieja y gastada como si acabara de salir de la guerra, la reconocí, ella era mi madre, se parecía en mi en muchas cosas y si me hubiera visto unos minutos atrás hubiera entendido por que en ese momento la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando que de pequeña no tuve madre, pero de más mayor nuestra relación se estrechó un poco y pasar meses sin verla ni contarle nada ni hablar ni siquiera discutir hizo que la lágrima sensible saltara inesperadamente.

-¿Le pasa algo? -mi madre veía que no respondía y me miró con cara de preocupación, una que se parecía mucho a la mía y entonces la cogí del brazo y la llevé dentro de la habitación. Me quité el anillo sin importarme que mi propia madre me delatara y me lancé a sus brazos llorando.

Ella aún miraba con desconcertación, todo había sido muy rápido y como buena guardiana tenía que estructurar bien las cosas. Entonces me miró y vio mis ojos llorosos, mis ojos de Rose, y me abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza y ella también lloró.

-Rose, cariño... -mi madre me pasó la mano por el pelo y miraba mi cara toda manchada de rímele, me miró con amor.

-Mamá... -suspiré- no digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

-Pero Rosemarie, no te puedes pasar camuflada mucho tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, sólo me camuflaré hasta que Lissa pueda tener voto y salga para ''buscarme'' -me senté en el borde de la cama y mi madre hizo lo mismo y me miró con preocupación.

-Rose, se que tu no mataste a la reina pero si vuelves te volverán a meter en la cárcel y … me dolió mucho que te encerraran.

-Mamá, por eso me escapé, estuve con Dimitri todo el tiempo por eso ''él estaba en Rusia'', yo estaba con él y después fuimos a California a buscar al hermano de Lissa, todo con los anillos camufladores.

-¿Así qué has estado con Belikov? -preguntó con las manos en las caderas y olvidándose de lo trágico que fue mi encierro

-Sip... -me sonrojé y miré para otro lado.

Mi madre suspiró y de reojo vi cómo me miraba más relajada, de verdad no lo estaba.

-Rose, ya eres mayorcita para decidir con quien quieres estar, pero es que Dimitri te hizo tanto daño... -apretó fuerte el puño- nunca se lo he podido perdonar.

-¡Mamá! -me levanté para mirarla con seriedad- él era un strigoi, lo convirtieron y me quería matar por que cuando eres un strigoi confundes el amor con la muerte, después él mismo vio que me había hecho mucho daño y no quería hacerme más, pero en el viaje conseguí que se perdonara a él mismo.

-¿Y cuál fue tu manera de conseguirlo?

-Mamá... no te voy a hablar de mi vida íntima con Dimitri -dije poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Ya?¿Tan temprano?

-¡Que tengo 19 años!además no fue la primera vez que lo hicimos... -ahí la cagué.

-Rosemarie Hathaway, ¿el guardián Belikov fue el responsable de que perdieras tu virginidad? ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Estabas en la academia? -ahora mi madre estaba de pie y yo sentada en la cama disimulando con los ojos.

-¡Mamá...!-ella suspiró y se relajó un poco- ahora somos felices y nos queremos, eso es lo que importa.

-Pues se l...

-Y no se te ocurra preguntárselo a él.

Janine se pasó la mano por el pelo rojizo y me miró con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro que poco a poco se iba volviendo sincera y suspiró de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien, no sabes cuanto.

Sus ojos tomaron brillo y su tez se puso más rosada, pensé que ahora por muy fuerte que quisiera parecer necesitaba un abrazo y así me lancé a sus brazos de nuevo, pero sonriendo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y me asusté pensando que eran guardianes, busqué el anillo frenéticamente pero me relajé al oír la voz de Dimitri diciendo que eran ellos.

-Lissa, Mario, Adrian, Mia y Eddie están en la sala de juicio -dijo Tasha entrando en la habitación acompañada de Dimitri y Christian.

-Vale, yo me meteré en la cabeza de Lissa y os iré informando.

Mi madre se acercó a Dimitri.

-Usted y yo tenemos que hablar, guardián Belikov.

Dimitri la miró sorprendido y luego me miró a mi, yo alcé los hombros y él con extremada seriedad asintió. Janine era mi madre, mi dura y protectora madre guardiana.

Yo me senté en la cama con un suspiro y Tasha se sentó a mi lado aferrándome la mano, Christian se sentó en una silla y apoyó los codos a las rodillas mirándome con detenimiento, Dimitri y mi madre permanecieron de pie al lado de Chrsitian también observándome y yo me metí en la cabeza de Lissa.

Ella estaba en primera fila de las banquetas de la sala de juicios, cogido a su mano estaba Adrian y al otro lado con extrema seriedad se encontraba Mario.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, además no estás sola. Rose está contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, tu también la ves como lo hacía Dimitri?

Adrian negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

-Por desgracia nunca tuvimos ese vínculo que tienen ellos,-eso me puso un poco triste por él- yo sólo sé que Tasha, Dimitri y Christian fueron a decirle que estábamos ya reunidos y seguramente ya esté contigo.

Yo sonreí para mis adentros, Adrian era muy dulce cuando quería.

Lissa asintió y miró al frente donde Priscilia estaba en el altar hablando con una juez, dos guardianes de detrás llevaban las posesiones de Mario en una carpeta. Lissa miró a tras y vio muchos rostros cuchicheando y murmurando sentados en los bancos.

-La reunión de hoy, es debida a la llegada del presunto hermano de la princesa Vasilissa.

La gente calló y Priscilia se aclaró la garganta mientras paseaba con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

-La princesa hoy me ha traído al señor Mario Village con una serie de informativos y declaraciones que técnicamente demuestran su identidad real. Proceda jueza Bretov.

-Los análisis de las pruebas aclaran que eran ciertos todos los documentos sobre este chico -Mario le cogió la mano a Lissa y ella le sonrió- y si él acepta tiene todo derecho a permanecer en la realeza y votar, ya que es mayor de edad, lo mismo pasa con la princesa Vasilissa. Los dos tienen derecho a formar parte del cuerpo real y tener voto en cualquier de las decisiones de la corte, igualmente que acceden a ser candidatos para nuevo rey o reina.

Priscilia suspiró mirando al suelo y caminó hacía el altar para declarar la realeza de Mario.

-Mario Village, accede a formar parte de la realeza moroi, es decir ahora es, príncipe. Príncipe Mario Dragomir

Mario con expresión seria abandonó el asiento junto a Lissa, quien gritaba de alegría en su interior, subió al altar y firmó los papeles que Priscilia le iba dando con desgana. Luego volvió a su sitio todo siendo un nuevo príncipe. Pasar de ser un simple plebeyo a un príncipe tardaba 2 minutos.

-Mañana empezarán las elecciones para el próximo rey o reina, aún podéis votar dejando vuestras reclamaciones en mi despacho.

La gente empezó a levantarse y Lissa miró frenética a Priscilia, quería hablar sobre mi caso.

-Esperen, -Priscilia rodó los ojos y habló en voz baja con la jueza mientras la gente no entendía que los retenía- tenemos que abrir un momento el caso de la señorita Hathaway.

La gente se sorprendió.

-La princesa Vasilissa Dragomir y el príncipe Mario Dragomir afirman la inocencia de la ex guardiana y pretenden hablar con ella y mostrarnos las supuestas pruebas de su inocencia -prosiguió la jueza.

-Mañana, después de las elecciones, los príncipes Dragomir saldrán de la corte para razonar con la perseguida, sólo irán acompañados por el guardián Belikov, quién vuelve hoy de sus vacaciones. Después de ese encuentro, la señorita Hathaway será juzgada -habló Priscilia.

Lissa estaba nerviosa, que los Dragomir salieran a hablar con la perseguida presunta asesina de la reina daba mala reputación a su candidatura. Pero, se tranquilizó pensando que parte del plan ya estaba hecho.

-Se levanta la sesión -la gente con más murmuros salió ordenadamente de la sala, Lissa suspiró y se lanzo a los brazos de Adrian que la recibieron con amor.

Yo noté como alguien me hacía volver a mi cabeza agitándome por lo hombros y sin ver quién lo hacía reconocí las fuertes manos que me movían y cálido aliento que me llamaba por mi nombre en ruso.

-Roza...Roza... -Dimitri me miraba con preocupación, ya que había estado casi unos veinte minutos en la mente de Lissa.

-E...stoy... bien – agité la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor aún mareada.

Christian y Tasha estaban de pie detrás de Dimitri mirándome fijamente y mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado tocándome ligeramente la pierna para que volviera, y delante mío estaba Dimitri aún preocupado por mi falta de habla, así que recordando que el juicio había ido genial esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me lancé a los brazos de Dimitri. Él, mucho más tranquilo me estrecho fuerte y enterró la cabeza en mi pelo. Tasha y Christian suspiraron y nos miraron con dulzura y mi madre no estaba tensa pero aún no se había acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto entre Dimitri y yo.

-Ha ido todo genial, -me giré aún en los brazos de Dimitri para poder ver al resto- Mario ya es un Dragomir oficialmente, Lissa esta de candidata para ser reina, bueno y su hermano también. Y Priscilia ha acordado que salgan mañana de la corte acompañados por ti -me referí a Dimitri- y después de mi "llegada" tendré el juicio final y todo estará arreglado.

-Me alegro mucho, al final todo acabará bien -Tasha estaba muy animada.

-Sí, te mereces ser feliz cariño -mi madre habló sorprendiéndome con su afecto.

Christian tenía una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos tristes y llorosos, últimamente tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Dimitri me estrechaba más fuerte y me besaba el pelo, también feliz.

Llamaron a la puerta y por el vínculo sentí que era Lissa.

-¿Ya les has contado?, veo que sí. -lo adivinó por las sonrisas de los presentes- Bueno vamos a la habitación de Adrian que no hacemos muy bien estando aquí.

Yo me puse el anillo-cambia-aspectos, Dimitri ya no lo tenía que usar por que teóricamente ya había llegado de Rusia, y fuimos a celebrar nuestra victoria de nuevo en el pub-apartamento de Adrian.

* * *

**Siento que antes los capitulos tardaran tanto, pero es que cada uno son 6 páginas de word y me cuesta mucho tiempo, además ahora con examenes :S**

**Quedan 8 dias para last sacrifice intento no morderme las uñas leyendome los 5 libros anteriores (uno detras de otro), leyendo otros fan fics, informandome sobre el proximo libro y escibiendo mi version! Uff! no puedo más si alguien de america o sud america cuando salga LS sabe de alguien o de algun blog que lo traduzca rápido por favor informarme por que si no me moriré :(**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, espero que esté gustando la novela :D**

**GRACIAS besos(K)**

**Adios;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

-¿Y cómo va tu vida amorosa?- Lissa me preguntó mientras tomábamos palomitas sentadas en su cama. La verdad es que sí que habíamos montado una fiesta pijama cuando volvimos de la habitación de Adrian.

-Bueno... bien.

-Rose... cuéntame, quedamos que ahora me lo contarías TODO -cuando le escondí a Lissa lo de Dimitri a ella le sentó muy mal y yo decidí que se lo contaría todo a partir de ese momento.

-Lisa, ¿qué quieres que te cuente? -me estiré en la cama tirando las palomitas al aire y cogiéndolas con la boca.

-Pues... -pensó poniéndose la mano en la barbilla y mirando al techo- ¿qué pasó para que volvierais a... bueno, a estar juntos?

-mmm... -recordé- un día que estabas realmente mal absorbí tu ira, la distancia entre nosotras la aumentó y cuando me llegó me sentí tan mal que empecé a... -no quería contarle lo de las auto lesiones.

-¿A qué? -preguntó interesada poniéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

-¡A cortarme! -a Lissa se le abrieron mucho los ojos y casi se le cayeron las palomitas de la boca.

-Bueno... se lo que se siente... sigue, no te preocupes -avergonzada seguí.

-Pues, además de tu ira oí hablar a Dimitri con alguien y diciéndole que le quería al despedirse. Mi ira aumentó y eso, me corté... luego vino Dimitri y como siempre, me ayudó a superarlo, le dije que estaba harta de que él no me amara, por que yo sabía la verdad, él si lo hacía. Pero no lo admitió, aunque me abrazó y mi ira desapareció, además me dijo que con quien hablaba era con su madre -Lissa escondió una risa acerca de mis celos y yo le eché una mirada mortífera- yo fui a buscar los pasaportes cuando los mandaste y me despejé un poco, cuando volví a la habitación me apetecía un baño y cuando entré, en ropa interior, Dimitri estaba sólo con una toalla y al verle me sorprendí, me resbalé y él me salvó de una dolorosa caída, no pude aguantar más y le besé, el admitió su amor por mi... -me sonrojé y sonreí pícaramente- y luego...

-¡Yaa! No sigas, siento mucho que algunas veces hayas tenido que presenciar mi vida íntima, pero yo no quiero saber la tuya, respeto tu intimidad y la de Dimitri.

-¡Y yo también la vuestra!, pero sin querer entro en tu cabeza, aunque ahora ya lo controlo.

-Bueno... ahora ya no es lo mismo...-recordé que Lissa ya no estaba con Christian y salía con Adrian.

-Puede que sea peor... -le dije con cara de espanto- al ser los dos usuarios del espíritu, puede que vuestras emociones me atraigan más fuertemente -Lissa me dio un codazo y nos reímos.

-Christian está muy mal, y a mi eso me duele mucho, yo lo quiero, pero como un amigo, nuestra relación no daba para más.

-Ya lo se, yo también lo vi triste, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos con una cara triste y cambiamos de tema rápido, era algo delicado hablar del pobre Christian. A la hora de dormir Lissa se durmió rápido pero yo me quedé dando vueltas un rato, después de dormir durante un mes con Dimitri le echaba de menos, sus brazos, su calor, su cuerpo, su voz con ese perfecto acento ruso, su... bueno todo él. Pensé que Lissa también echaría de menos a Adrian aunque ella se hubiera dormido, recordé que Adrian y Dimitri estaban en el mismo apartamento, ya que Christian había cedido adoptar a Mario.

-Lis! -susurré sacudiéndola.

-¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir... -se giró.

-¿No quieres estar en brazos de tu maravilloso príncipe moroi?

Lissa se sentó en la cama ya más animada y se estiró durante un segundo, luego saltó de la cama y me hizo señas para que la siguiera. Me puse el anillo y la seguí.

-Si nos pillan no nos van a decir nada ¿no?

-Venga Rose, que no estamos en la escuela, además, ¿no eras tu la temeraria y yo la prudente? -me acordé de cuando en la escuela siempre le decía eso a Lissa.

Aunque no nos pasaría nada malo si nos pillaran, solo que nos regañarían por ir dos chicas, una más joven y la otra más mayor en pijama por la Corte, no nos arriesgamos a ser vistas y andamos por los bordes de los edificios como ninjas. Cuando estuvimos delante de la ventana de la sala de estar del apartamento de Adrian, la abrí un poco y nos colamos, con lo fumador que era Adrian tenía que tener algo de ventilación, si no, se mataría a él y a Dimitri, cosa que preferiría que no volviera a suceder.

Lissa y yo nos guiñamos un ojo y nos separamos.

-No me hagáis taparme las orejas con almohada ¿ee? -le dije burlándome casi al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Dimitri, Y quitándome el anillo.

-Rose...-Lissa me miró con cara de desaprobación pero con una risilla tonta y desapareció dentro del lujoso cuarto de Adrian.

Yo aún sonriendo entré en la habitación y observé como Dimitri dormía en la cama, de lado, hacia la ventana con un brazo fuera de la manta.

Me acerqué a la cama, me subí a ella y a cuatro patas acerqué mi boca al oído de Dimitri.

-¿En quién sueñas camarada? -le susurré.

Y cómo casi todo guardián tenía el sueño ligero y al oír mi voz sonrió y extendió los brazos abriendo los ojos y rodeándome con ellos, me atrajo hacia él.

-¿Tu en quién crees que soñaba? -me preguntó con una voz ronca y la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

-No se no se... -dije en todo borlón.

Él me besó y me acarició la mejilla.

-Puede que ahora tu sueño se pueda hacer realidad... -le miré pícara mente y él se rió muy suave.

-¿No ibais a tener Lissa y tu una noche de chicas?

-Sip, y la hemos tenido, pero es que no me he podido dormir por que te echaba de menos y desperté a Lissa quién no se cortó un pelo cuando le dije mi idea de visitaros.

-¿Lissa también está aquí?

-Sip, está con su príncipe moroi -Dimitri frunció el ceño- bueno, yo estoy con mi sexy mentor.

-Bueno si lo consideras así, yo ya no soy tu mentor, lo dejé de ser... hace mucho tiempo.

-Dimitri, tu siempre me enseñas cosas y me haces mejorar, tu siempre serás mi mentor -él me besó y yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tu siempre me enseñas muchas cosas también, me amas más de lo que me merezco -me acarició el pelo.

-Te amo todo lo que te mereces -él pensó durante unos minutos y para que se relajara y dejara en paz el pasado le besé en los labios y él se sorprendió, lo abracé.

-Vamos a dormir, que mañana tengo que ''llegar'' a la Corte.

-Buenas noches Roza.

Me dormí rápido pero entré en un sueño muy confuso.

Estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela y parecía tal cual lo dejamos Dimitri y yo en nuestra última práctica...

-¡Hathaway! -yo estaba mirando a la puerta pero una voz a mi espalda me sorprendió, una voz conocida, una voz que no oía desde hacía mucho tiempo, una voz que me trajo recuerdos y con lágrimas en los ojos me giré, y sí, estaba allí, Mason, de pié en la sala, con la misma ropa con la que murió. Pero estaba feliz, feliz y no parecía un fantasma, su contundencia era como la de una persona normal.

Fui directa a sus brazos y allí lloré, y él me abrazó fuerte.

-No llores, no sabes lo que me costó contactar contigo.

-Pero Mason, -levanté el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que echaba de menos- ¿como has podido entrar en mi sueño?

-Es difícil, no creas, necesitaba hablar contigo y estuve atento todas las noches para que durmieras profundamente pero no era así, hasta ahora.

-Es que hoy estaba cansada ¡pff!

Él se rió y me miró con nostalgia.

-Rose, algunas de las decisiones que tomarás a partir de ahora serán malas y si no piensas bien tus actos, las cosas pueden ponerse muy feas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté extrañada.

-La verdad es que tu vida es muy valiosa, tu no deberías estar allí. Tu moriste y Lissa te trajo, pero tu vida está muy conectada con la muerte y, sí, cómo más relaciones con la muerte, más te acercarás a ella. Aunque no siempre tiene que ser de una mala manera, si sabes guiar bien tu vida, estarás a salvo, si lo elijes mal, acabarás... bueno, conmigo. Tienes personas quien te ayudarán y puedes confiar en ellas, pero todo te será muy difícil, ya que estás en una raya muy fina entre ambos aspectos, la vida y la muerte.

Miré a Mason recordando que Stella, la psíquica, también me había dicho algo parecido, un último sacrificio. Ahora sabía que si elegía mal todo se acabaría para mi. Puede que fuera lo mejor, si yo me fuera, todos los demás tendrían una vida más fácil, yo traje muchas complicaciones.

Mason me interrumpió los pensamientos cuando me percaté que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias Mason, la verdad es que no eres el único que me dice cosas parecidas.

-¿mm?, a bueno sí. La adivina, Stella.

-¿Como lo sabes? -él se rió.

-Tu no me ves, monada, pero yo si que puedo verte, ya no puedo vagar como un fantasma pero soy un espíritu libre en el cielo.

-Bueno me alegro de que a veces me apoyes y estés a mi lado, pero...

-Tranquila, no invado tu intimidad con Belikov... ¡ahh! Antes de morir nunca pensé que hubiera algo entre vosotros pero ser un fantasma te permite saber más de lo necesario.

-Lo siento... pero ¡ee! ¿Como supiste lo nuestro? -yo me sonrojé esperando que no hubiera presenciado lo de la cabaña y él se rió.

-Bueno algunas veces os vi miraros y cogeros de las manos, pero esperé que se hubiera vuelto comprensivo contigo, pero, el día que te llevó a la cabaña -me sonrojé- las cosas se calentaron y cuando empezasteis a besaros, supe que yo no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Suspiré y lo abracé por entenderlo y no molestarse.

-¡Hey Hathaway!, que ahora ya lo tengo controlado, solo te visito cuando te sientes muy enfadada o muy triste, estoy allí para apoyarte aunque no lo sepas.

-Gracias, ahora ya no estaré sola cuando me sienta así.

-Eres afortunada, espero que sepas aprovecharlo.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo y esta vez fue un poco más largo, él era mi mejor amigo después de Lissa y lo quería mucho, pero como amigo.

-Gracias Mason, eres el mejor, siempre te tendré en cuenta.

-Y yo a ti, y dile a Eddie que como no avance con Mia ella se buscará a otro, no es verdad ya que ella lo quiere mucho, es solo que quiero que se ponga las pilas.

Le guiñé un ojo y el sueño se desvaneció.

-Despierta Roza -me susurró Dimitri.

-No... quiero dormir... -me giré y me tapé la cara con la almohada.

Dimitri suspiró y noté como no hacía nada, me relajé, pero de golpe me empezó a hacer cosquillas en el vientre y de tanta risa que tenía casi me caigo de la cama, Dimitri reía y cuando le supliqué por enésima vez que parara me abrazó.

-Hoy es tu juicio, vamos a luchar todos por ti.

-Sip. -yo jugaba con los mechones de pelo que nunca se mantenían detrás de su oreja- Esperemos que todo vaya bien -él me besó y nos levantamos.

En cinco minutos ya estábamos vestidos y llegaron los demás.

-Rose, Dimitri y yo saldremos ahora, y cuando lleguemos a juicio Rose irá enmanillada, Adrian y Dimitri tendréis que testificar que estuvo con vosotros y yo traeré la muestra de antigüedad de la huellas -Lissa lo tenía todo planeado y quería que el plan saliera a la perfección, ella y todos.

-Si con eso no basta pediré a Priscilia para hablar en privado y leeré la nota de la reina -salté yo.

-Eso es muy peligroso, pequeña dhampir, mi tía-abuela te dijo que se lo enseñaras a las menos personas posibles y yo creo que entre todos -Adrian hizo un gesto que abarcó a todos los presentes- ya somos muchos.

-Pero no creo que los espíritus la castiguen por enseñárselo a una persona más -Christian bromeó y algunos se rieron por mis pasadas experiencias con espíritus, pero yo no, ya que me hizo recordar el sueño de esa misma noche "todo te será muy difícil, ya que estás en una raya muy fina entre ambos aspectos, la vida y la muerte". Me estremecí.

-Todo irá bien -dijo Tasha como siempre comprensiva.

-Seguro que sí -Mia se adelantó antes de que nos pusiéramos a pensar que algo podía ir mal.

-Bueno, yo iré tirando a juicio con Eddie que hoy me toca a mi representar a los Dragomir -Mario estaba emocionado de representar a su família real y ayudar a su hermana y a sus amigos.

-Espera Eddie, tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

Eddie frunció el ceño pero se acercó a mi y nos apartamos un poco de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?

-Hoy he tenido un sueño... en el que aparecía Mason, y no pienses que fue un sueño normal, él me hablaba como desde el más allá.

-Rose... ¿estas segura?

-No lo sé... bueno, hablamos y me dijo que te dijera una cosa, -él se animó un poco- dijo que si no avanzabas con Mia ella se buscaría a otro.

Los dos nos reímos y él ya pareció más relajado.

-Dice que aunque ya no lo pueda ver, él nos observa y cuando estamos tristes o nos sentimos solos, él está ahí.

-La verdad es que esto me gustaría creerlo, a veces si me siento solo, le hablo y me da la sensación que él me escucha, me siento acompañado.

Le sonreí, ya que Eddie lo pasó igual de mal que yo cuando Mason murió, era su mejor amigo y lo quería mucho, lo que le había contado lo animó.

-Gracias Rose, es una buena noticia.

Eddie me guiñó el ojo y se fue con Mario al tribunal, yo me uní a Lissa y Dimitri y fuimos a buscar el coche donde yo me escondería.

-Rose, tu te escondes en el maletero, es el único coche que he encontrado con el maletero menos visible -Dimitri me abrió la puerta y entré, me senté en un rincón con las piernas encogidas.

Oí como Lissa entraba en el asiento del copiloto y Dimitri encendía el coche, condujo un rato hasta que se paró para hablar con los guardias.

-Vamos a buscar a Rose Hathaway.

-Sí, ya me han informado, cuando volváis me han dado órdenes de esposada y acompañaros a la sala de juicio-yo suspiré.

-Sí, ningún problema -Dimitri volvió a encender el coche.

-Esperad, antes dejadme revisar el maletero, órdenes de la corte -yo me estremecí y pensé que Lissa y Dimitri también. Oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y unos pasos rápidos, era Lissa intentando parar al guardia, usaría la compulsión para protegerme.

-Vas a dejarnos salir y vas a recordar que has mirado el maletero y no has visto nada -Lissa habló suavemente.

-Bien -el guardia tenía voz hipnótica.

Lissa volvió al coche y Dimitri arrancó, a los 2 minutos el coche se paró.

-Vamos, ve al asiento de detrás -Dimitri me abrió la puerta del maletero y me dejó en el asiento trasero.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

-Al instituto químico de aquí al lado a buscar las huellas dactilares -me respondió Lissa.

-¿Como sabes que no usé la estaca ese mismo día?

-Me han llamado afirmándome que las únicas huellas que habían, las tuyas, eran de antes del día que asesinaron a la reina.

-¡Pff! Suerte que ese día no hubo que matar ningún strigoi.

Dimitri se rió y no hablamos más durante el trayecto, sentía que Lissa estaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada. Lissa fue a buscar las huellas, también usando la compulsión. Dimitri y yo esperamos en el coche, dónde me cambié la ropa por una gastada, si era una perseguida tenía que tener ropa gastada y fea.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿sabéis? Dentro estaban entrevistando a un chico que aseguraba ver fantasmas, no has visto más cosas raras desde hace mucho ¿no? -sabia que esa pregunta iba para mí.

-Bueno, no veo fantasmas ni me pasan cosas raras desde que salvaste a Dimitri. Puede que al tener otro vínculo, aunque sea diferente, algo de esto haya desaparecido.

-Bueno, sí, ahora estamos vinculados los 3.

Nos reímos.

-La verdad es que esta noche he tenido un sueño... era Mason, estábamos en el gimnasio de la academia, estaba tal cual lo dejamos la última vez. -miré a Dimitri por el retrovisor- Se parecía a unos de esos sueños con Adrian, pero Mason dijo que le costó mucho llegar a mí. Puede que si que ahora esté como un poco barrada.

-Lo que importa es que ahora ya no tengas depresiones ni cosas por el estilo -Dimitri se giró y me acarició la mejilla.

-¡Ohh! Que bonito -añadió Lissa mirándonos con carita de ángel.

Nos volvimos a reír y Dimitri nos condujo de nuevo hacía la corte.

-Bueno bueno, aquí está la perseguida -me dijo el guardia de la entrada poniéndome las esposas, como las odiaba- si que la habéis encontrado rápido, que vínculo más eficaz ¿no?

Lissa asintió y nos siguió al guardia y a mí seguida por Dimitri, nos dirigíamos al tribunal. El edificio se hizo grande delante nuestro, yo no llevaba ningún anillo, estaba desprotegida y volver a entrar allí esposada me hizo estremecer. Esta vez iba a salir bien, todos mis amigos me ayudarían.

Las puertas se abrieron, Lissa y Dimitri pasaron y se sentaron delante junto a los demás testigos.

En los bancos habían muchos moroï y dhampirs que yo no conocía. También habían guardianes familiares para mi, estaba mi madre entre ellos, quien me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y miré al frente. En el primer banco estaban Tasha, Christian, Mario, Eddie y Mia. Estaban allí para defenderme y apoyarme eran mis amigos.

Priscilia me puso mala cara y la jueza empezó.

-Abrimos el caso de Rose Hathaway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo14**

**-**La acusada estuvo conmigo en la iglesia de la corte a última hora de la tarde el día del asesinato -Dimitri estaba ya defendiendo mi estado, haciendo recordar ese día en que me hizo tanto daño, mientras confesaba no me miró a los ojos ya que a él también le hirió.

-Bien, guardián Belikov, también sabemos que estaba con la acusada el momento del arresto. -Dimitri asintió- Bien, puede retirarse. -él se sentó en su sitio y Adrian ocupo su lugar de defensa- Sr. Ivashkov proceda.

-Yo estuve toda la noche en que supuesta mente fue asesinada la reina Tatiana, mi tía-abuela con la acusada.

-¿Estuvo toda la noche en su habitación, con ella? -Adrian asintió y yo me avergoncé hacía Dimitri a quien le lancé una mirada de disculpas y cuando la capto, sacudió la cabeza en señal de que no pasaba nada. Aunque sabía que realmente le molestaba- Bien, puede retirarse.

-La señorita Dragomir afirma tener una prueba más, suba al estrado -Lissa subió con la estaca en una bolsa de plástico y los análisis de la huellas en la otra.

-Hoy se ha hecho un análisis de la antigüedad de las huellas de la acusada, como se puede comprobar en la fecha. Éste afirma que la presunta acusada no tocó la estaca desde dos días antes del asesinato -Lissa parecía una abogada, aunque en este juicio yo no necesitaba ya que no tendría ni voz ni voto. Sólo mis amigos podían presentar pruebas de mi inocencia.

-Bueno, nos retiraremos para hablar sobre lo defendido -Priscilia se levantó con los democráticos de la corte para reunirse, ella no parecía muy convencida y me levanté para ir a hablar con ella y enseñarle la nota. Pero Lissa me envió un mensaje telepático "Déjame la nota, yo hablaré con ella"y me volví a sentar.

-Sra. Priscila, me permitiría hablar en privado con usted un momento.

Priscilia se extrañó pero le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, Lissa se apresuró a coger la nota y seguirla. Ella sabía que yo estaría presente en la conversación y yo sabía que si algo salía mal ella usaría la compulsión.

La gente se relajó y mis amigos me miraban sabiendo que iba a entrar en la cabeza de Lissa. Así que entré.

Ella estaba en el despacho de Priscilia sentada en la silla delante de su mesa, estaba tranquila y convencida de que podría apañárselas.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?

-Tengo otra prueba que sólo te la podía enseñar en privado.

-¿Cuál es?

Lissa le enseñó la nota y Priscila la tomó. La leyó un par de veces, suspiró y con voz más relajada contestó.

-Esta es la letra de Tatiana -volvió a leer la nota- ¿Quién le dio esta nota?

-Ambrose. Por favor Priscilia, deje libre a Rose, le hemos dado todas las pruebas que tenemos y ya ve en la nota, que la reina le dijo a Rose que no le enseñara la nota a mucha gente -Lissa señaló la nota- ya nos estamos pasando de la raya.

-Bueno...

-Por favor, se que echas de menos a Tatiana, ella era tu mejor amiga y no creo que nadie pueda ser tan buena reina como ella, -Lissa exageró- tienes que entender que Rose es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que iba al jardín de infancia y desde siempre quise que ella fuera mi guardiana, yo la quiero cómo a una hermana y lucharía por ella hasta el final. Hemos dado todas las pruebas que tenemos y ya no podemos hacer nada más, ahora es vuestro voto. Aunque se que tu eres la que tienes más influencia así, que te pido por favor -Lissa juntó las manos y puso cara angelical, Priscilia empezó a aflojar pero necesitaba un empujón así que Lissa se arriesgó usando un poco de compulsión, sólo un poco.

-Ahora, después de todas estas pruebas, considero a Rose inocente. -le entregó la nota a Lissa- Pero igual tendré que hablar con los representantes democráticos.

Lissa asintió feliz de que la compulsión hubiera funcionado y salió a reunirse conmigo.

Volví a mi cabeza y al verla la abracé.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, te quiero Lissa.

-Yo también, Rose.

Lissa se sentó conmigo mirando la puerta de la sala de reunión con impaciencia y casi mordiéndonos las uñas. Si me consideraban inocente seguiría siendo la guardiana de Lissa y sería libre. Si no, me ejecutarían.

Priscilia salió de la sala seguida de los demás democráticos.

-Me gustaría reunirme con los dos representantes de cada familia real.

Lissa me guiñó un ojo y fue con Mario quién le dio la mano con su estilo afeminado y siguieron a Priscilia con los demás representantes.

-¿Al final le ha enseñado la nota? -Christian se sentó a mi lado.

-Sí, Lissa le ha tenido que enseñar la nota y convencerla.

-Así seguro que todo acabará bien -nos sonreímos.

-¡Oye! ¿Como va eso de tener a Mario en tu habitación?

-Bueno, es majo pero es que a veces me da la sensación que me tira los tejos.

Yo me reí.

-¡Eh! Rose, no hace gracía -me regañó.

-Bueno, no te desesperes.

Yo seguí riéndome y en ese momento salieron los representantes de la realeza y Priscilia con un sobre se acercó a la jueza. Me puse seria y Lissa se sentó a mi otro lado. Christian al verla sentarse le puso mala cara y se fue con su tía Tasha.

-Rose Hathaway, presunta acusada del asesinato de la reina Tatiana Ivashkov presenta una serie de defensas por parte de sus acompañantes y una serie de pruebas. Según la elección del cuerpo democrático de la corte moroi y de cada familia de la realeza, -yo y Lissa teníamos las manos cogidas aunque yo llevara esposas, todos mis amigos estaban atentos a las palabras de la jueza, Adrian le posó la mano en el brazo de Dimitri y él me miraba a mi con una mueca de impaciencia- señorita Hathaway, se demuestra su inocencia y recupera su título de guardiana de Vasilisa Dramgomir.

La gente empezó a hablar, los guardianes estaban animados ya que la mayoría sabían de mi inocencia, me giré y mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi madre, ella estaba feliz, sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Lissa me haló a sus brazos y noté como sus emociones estaban al límite. Feliz de que ahora no tenía pena de muerte y volvía a ser su guardiana, pero sobretodo ella estaba feliz por que volveríamos a estar juntas sin complicaciones.

Cuando Lissa me soltó levanté la mirada para buscar los ojos de Dimitri pero ya no estaba en el mismo sitio que antes y de golpe alguien me cogió del brazo y me atrajo hacia sí. Dimitri me plantó un beso de alegría delante de todos, yo feliz le rodee con mis brazos y con una sonrisa contesté a su beso.

Nunca nos habíamos besado en público y algunas personas nos miraron sorprendidos, ya que hacía un tiempo fuimos mentor-alumna y por la diferencia de edad, pero la verdad es que me daba igual, yo estaba feliz.

-Guardiana Hathaway y Guardián Belikov, me gustaría hablar con vosotros ya que a partir de ahora vais a vivir aquí. De aquí un cuarto de hora en mi despacho por favor, ya que luego se harán las elecciones para rey o reina.

Dimitri y yo asentimos y salimos del tribunal para reunirnos con los demás.

-Todo ha ido perfecto -dijo Mia quién estaba entre los brazos de Eddie.

-Sip, la verdad es que con todo lo que defendimos no hay ninguna razón que demuestre que Rose sea culpable -aclaró Lissa.

-Esta noche he alquilado una sala del restaurante para que podamos celebrar nuestra victoria -Adrian y sus ganas de fiesta.

-Hemos ganado, pero no sabemos quién es el verdadero culpable -Christian nos hizo callar a todos con sus palabras.

-Bueno, ahora nos tenemos que alegrar que no soy yo y más tarde ya lo buscaremos. -salvé la situación- Mientras vosotros seguís celebrándolo Dimitri y yo vamos a discutir con Priscilia sobre donde vivir a partir de ahora.

-Yo también tengo que ir ahora, os acompaño -Mario vino con nosotros hacía el despacho de Priscilia.

Llamamos a la puerta y un guardián nos hizo pasar. Priscilia nos dio la bienvenida con una amable sonrisa cómo si no hiciera 15 minutos que me consideraba la asesina de su mejor amiga. Seguramente Lissa usó un poco más de compulsión de la que me imaginé.

-Bueno, usted, príncipe Mario, tendrá una habitación en el edificio donde habita su hermana. A decir verdad es justo la habitación de al lado, no hay ningún problema con su vivienda. Podrá dejar sus cosas justo después de las elecciones. ¡Ah!, le confirmo que algunas personas ya han votado por usted.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que yo no quiero ser rey, me gustaría que mi hermana lo fuera.

-Sí, ella es una gran persona, yo también creo que hará muy bien de reina - ¡uau!, eso quiere decir que Priscilia también ha votado por Lissa, ella tiene mucha preferencia -hoy mucha gente ha venido a cambiar su voto para decantarse por ella.

Priscilia sacó de un cajón la llave del apartamento de Mario y se lo entregó.

-Y Aquí vine el problema, solo me queda una habitación en el edificio dhampir, pero como he podido demostrar tras mi interrupción en la sala de tribunal -se refería al beso- no creo que les importe compartir habitación. Ahora mandaré para que suban una cama de matrimonio a la habitación. ¿Os parece bien?

Dimitri y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos rojos.

-Sí, les parece bien -Mario respondió por nosotros ya que estábamos bastante avergonzado para hacerlo nosotros.

Priscilia se rió y llamó para que subieran la cama de matrimonio y nos cedió una llave para cada uno.

-Podéis subir después de las elecciones.

Nosotros dimos las gracias y nos retiramos para ir a la habitación de Adrian.

-¡Hermanita! Tendré una habitación al lado que la tuya –Mario fue a informar a Lissa- que pena, Christian, a mi no me importaba seguir contigo -Christian suspiró de alivio a su espalda y yo me reí.

-Que pena Belikov, con lo bien que nos lo pasábamos -Adrian y Dimitri chocaron los puños y me extrañé de ver a Dimitri tan relajado y más que fuera con Adrian. Ellos ahora tenían una muy buena relación.

Lissa, Adrian, Mario, Christian y Tasha se fueron para las elecciones y nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá de Adrian.

-Espero que Lissa salga reina, todos hemos votado por ella -dijo Mia.

-Ya verás como sí, Priscilia nos ha dicho que mucha gente ha ido a cambiar su boto para decantarse por ella -le respondí.

-¿Y cómo es que tu no vas a las elecciones? -le preguntó Eddie.

-Por que solo podemos votar los moroï, pero a las elecciones solo pueden ir los de la realeza.

-Pff, yo que quería que tu fueras reina -Mia se sonrojó y Eddie la atrajo hacía él y la besó.

-¡eh! Basta de ñoñerías -dije yo agitando las manos.

-¿Y vosotros? que os han puesto en la misma habitación -se quejó Eddie.

-Eso es por que no habían más habitaciones -le regañé.

-Sí, sí. Seguro que estabais ya planeando cómo escaparos cada noche para poder pasar la noche con el otro -yo me sonrojé y Dimitri me abrazó por detrás.

-Mira, nos han desvelado su táctica -soltó Dimitri y fue el momento en que Mia se sonrojó y Eddie también sólo que él lo escondió.

-Bueno, dejemos la tontería y centrémonos en las elecciones -dijo Eddie para esconder la vergüenza.

Me metí en la cabeza de Lissa, cada vez me resultaba más fácil.

Estaba en una sala con una gran pantalla y muchas personas sentadas en sillas, todas de familias reales. Adrian se situó donde los Ivashkov, Christian y Tasha fueron a la zona de los Ozera y Lissa y Mario se sentaron en su sitio, el de los Dragomir.

Delante estaba Pricilia, la madre de Adrian y otra señora que no conocíamos, estaban tomando los votos y apuntándolos en unos ordenadores.

-¿Que va a salir en la pantalla, hermanita? -preguntó Mario, a Lissa le gustaba que le llamara hermanita.

-Cuando estén contado los votos las 4 personas más votadas saldrán a dar sus intenciones para el siguiente reino, luego con estos mandos que tenemos aquí -mostró un mando con 4 números del 1 al 4- y las votaciones saldrán en pantalla y bueno, se elegirá el próximo rey o reina.

Después de esperar unos 10 minutos que las mujeres del frente acabaran de contar, la madre de Adrian se plantó delante del micrófono para hablar.

-Los cuatro elegidos para ascender al trono son: Priscilia Voda, Nathan Ivashkov, Vasilisa Dragomir y Natasha Ozera.

Sabia que Priscilia saldría candidata, también que algún Ivashkov, tenía claro que Lissa saldría pero Tasha, todos nos sorprendimos. Tasha estaba paralizada mirando al frente y Christian la estaba animando.

Los cuatro nombres salieron en pantalla. Y la srta. Ivashkov fue llamando a los candidatos uno a uno. Priscilia dijo que ella seguiría el reino de la difunta Tatiana. Nathan, como era de esperar dijo que su reino se basaría en proteger a los moroï, aunque tuviera que obligar a todo dhampir a entrenarse para ser guardianes.

Lissa nerviosa se dirigió al micrófono y habló.

-Yo, si me eligierais como reina, dejaría que los dhampirs tuvieran derecho a ser lo que quisieran ser: guardianes o hombres y mujeres libres. También dejaría que los moroï que quieran luchar tendrán derecho a aprender a usar sus poderes para defenderse de los strigoi. Cada persona tendrá derecho a dedicarse a lo que él o ella quiera. La vida de los moroï es muy valiosa, pero la de los dhampirs también. Quién quiera luchar codo con codo con nuestros guardianes podrá hacerlo libremente. Y todos los moroï o familia moroï tendrán derecho a tener como mínimo un guardián si ellos lo necesitan.

Lissa dejó a todos boquiabiertos, sus argumentos eran muy fuertes para una chica de 19 años. Le tocó a Tasha hablar.

-Todos sabéis mis propósitos si fuera reina, y si estuviera interesada en serlo los repetiría, pero no vale la pena, ya que me retiro. -elguna gente hizo un ¡oh!- Para mi quién tiene que ser reina es Vasilisa Dragomir.

Tasha se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y la srta. Ivashkov volvió a tomar posesión del micrófono

-Por favor, hacer vuestros votos en el siguiente orden: 1. Priscilia Voda, 2. Nathan Ivashkov, y 3. Vasilisa Dragomir. El 4 quedará inservible por el retiro de Natasha Ozera.

La gente estaba callada y muy atenta con el mando en la mano, como si estuvieran jugando al Buzz. Y de golpe como si todo el mundo estuviera sincronizado apretaron un botón, menos Lissa, Nathan y Priscilia. Los porcentajes de la pantalla aumentaron de una forma muy regular, estaban los tres demasiado igualados pero Nathan quedó por debajo y por sólo 2 votos Lissa ganó. La gente empezó a aplaudir y las sensaciones de Lissa primero eran de miedo y dependencia, pero luego cambiaron a alegría y felicidad.

Salí de su cabeza y vi como Dimitri, Eddie y Mia me miraban impacientes.

-Los cuatro elegidos fueron Priscilia, Nathan, Lissa y Tasha.

-¿Tasha? Debe haber estado muy contenta -dijo Dimitri.

-Sip. Bueno, pero se ha retirado.

-¿Y Lissa ha ganado? -preguntó Mia

-¡Síí! -Todos sonrieron satisfechos.

-Ella será una espléndida reina -aclaró Eddie.

Mia cogió una botella de sidra y la abrió.

-Brindemos por la nueva reina, Lissa -dijo.

Los cuatro brindamos y llegaron Adrian, Mario, Tasha y Christian, quien no tenía muy buena cara.

Todos empezaron a hablar contentos y a brindar por Lissa.

-Dimitri, ya han acabado las elecciones, tenemos que ir a dejar las cosas a la nueva habitación -le dije a Dimitri interrumpiendo una conversación muy amistosa con Adrian, eso ya era demasiado raro.

Él asintió.

-Ya que vais a vuestro cuarto os podéis cambiar y ir directamente al salón -nos aclaró Adrian.

Cogimos las maletas y nos dirigimos al edificio dhampir cogidos de la mano.

-¡Qué bien que estemos juntos! Así ya no tendré que escaparme para ir a tu cuarto.

Dimitri se rió y abrió la puerta dándonos paso a una sala bastante acogedora: con una cama de matrimonio, un armario muy grande, un ventana pequeña y una puerta que nos dirigía a un baño pequeño.

Era un cuarto sencillo pero perfecto para los dos.

-Pues tampoco está tan mal nuestro cuarto -dije tirándome a la cama cara arriba.

-A mi me parece perfecto, lo único que es esencial para mí eres tu -él se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo emocionada envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé.

Y como me gustaba besarle, pero ¡oh! Cada beso era especial, profundo y romántico aunque a veces se tornaba salvaje e impaciente.

Dimitri me abrazó por la cintura y lo empujé hacía mi espalda para que cayéramos en la cama, mi mano se enroscó con su pelo y mi otra mano ascendió hacia el cuello de su camisa y fui desabrochando los botones poco a poco.

Él pasó su gran mano por debajo de mi camiseta y me la quitó por la cabeza interrumpiendo nuestro beso un instante, nuestros labios se volvieron a buscar con necesidad. Su camisa cayó al suelo. Y nuestras manos jugaron con los cinturones para desabrocharlos. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo. Nuestra piel se rozaba y ese roce me producía calor hasta en la raíz del pelo.

Sus manos tomaron posesión de mi cuerpo y delicadamente me quitó el sujetador. Finalmente toda nuestra ropa cayo al suelo, pero justo cuando íbamos a hacerlo una nausea atacó mi estomago.

Me asusté ya que últimamente mis nauseas eran producidas por la presencia de strigoi. Y me estremecí.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Te encuentras mal? -me preguntó Dimitri apartándome el cabello de la cara, yo de golpe había parado de besarle y sentí el calor de su cuerpo encima del mío.

Esta vez la nausea se repitió pero de una forma muy suave, sólo una pequeña vibración en el fondo del estómago.

-He notado algo parecido a las nauseas -le dije pasándome la mano por la frente.

-¿Cómo cuando hay str-

-No no, es más suave e insignificante -Dimitri me sentó en la cama y me apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Puede que sea hambre, hoy no has desayunado ni comido -él cepillaba mi pelo y yo recordaba que era verdad, no había comido en todo el día, habíamos estado muy ajetreados.

-Sip, seguramente -Dimitri besó mi frente y luego se levantó y se puso la ropa interior.

-¿A dónde vas? Ven conmigo...

Hacía un momento estábamos en la cama a punto de tener sexo y ahora él se estaba vistiendo.

-Vamos a vestirnos para la cena, necesitas llegar temprano para comer algo.

Yo salté de la cama y a regañadientes me puso la ropa interior.

-Cuando acabe la cena ya celebraremos -Dimitri se acercó y cogió mi barbilla con su índice y pulgar y me besó suavemente en los labios.

Era una cena de gala y nos vestimos con ropa elegante, Dimitri llevaba un traje negro que le quedaba genial y se peinó el pelo en una coleta detrás de la nuca. Yo me puse el vestido rojo que Dimitri me regaló para mi cumpleaños y los zapatos a conjunto. Me peiné el pelo moldeando los rizos para que parecieran más marcados y me maquillé ligeramente para estilizar mi rostro. Dimitri se afeitó y el olor de su aftershave invadió el lugar.

-¡Oh que bella que estás pequeña dhampir! -Adrian nos abrió la puerta y me piropeó. Puede que ahora estuviera con Lissa pero siempre sería Adrian.

La sala era acogedora con una gran mesa en el centro. Tasha y Ambrose estaban sentados en la mesa hablando como si en su alrededor no existiera nada, Christian estaba al lado de su tía jugando con la copa con la mirada perdida. Mario, Mia y Eddie estaban en una esquina riéndose de algo que había dicho Eddie. Los padres de Adrian hablaban apoyados en la pared, Nathan estaba un poco decepcionado ya que había perdido las elecciones. Mi madre y unos cuantos dhampirs permanecían en el fondo de la sala conversando temas de guardianes.

-¡Mamá! -la llamé acercándome a ella.

-¡Rose! -cuando se percató de mi atención vino corriendo a abrazarme- estoy muy feliz de que hagáis ganado el juicio.

-Yo también, todo ha sido perfecto, tal cual lo habíamos planeado.

-Te mereces ser libre y estar bien, siempre has tenido una vida difícil.

-Y siempre la tendré -dije nostálgica mente recordando las predicción de Stella y de Mason.

Antes de que mi madre pudiera responder Lissa entró en la sala un con un vestido verde oliva que le quedaba genial a conjunto de su pelo rubio.

-¡Qué viva la reina Lissa! -gritó Adrian atrayendo a Lissa hacía sí.

-¡Qué viva!-gritamos todos los presentes en la sala.

Lissa sonrió pero a la vez estaba avergonzada de sentir tanta atención hacía ella, sabía que muchos de los guardias del fondo de la sala estaban para protegerla y eso le parecía incómodo.

Nos sentamos a cenar y yo ataqué a toda la comida que pude, Dimitri y Lissa se reían de mi actitud y los otros hablaban y brindaban de Lissa y por Lissa. Estábamos todos contentos y satisfechos de su reinado, mañana ella empezaría a trabajar en el despacho de la realeza y su vida laboral comenzaría desde entonces.

-Mañana cuando puedas cítame hora para hablar de mi empleo -le dijo Dimitri a mi amiga.

Ella se rió entusiasmada y se desenvolvió perfectamente durante toda la velada.

-¿Cómo está tu estomago? -me preguntó Dimitri cuando ya volvíamos a nuestro cuarto.

-Ahora también me duele, pero será te todo lo que he comido.

Dimitri se rió.

-Yo cuando te he visto comerte tu comida y la mitad de la de Lissa, presentí que tendrías un empacho -dijo abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Bueno, ahora con actividad física la comida bajará más rápido -me puse de puntillas y le cogí las solapas de la camisa acercando mi rosto al suyo.

-¿Estas segura que estás bien? -preguntó mientras su boca recorría mi cuello. Pero sus labios y su lengua habían tomado posesión de todo mi ser y mis necesidades físicas salieron a flote.

-mm... Sí.

Las manos de Dimitri recorrían mi espalda y con lo fina que era la seda del vestido parecía que no estuviera. Yo retiré la chaqueta de su traje y cayó al suelo de golpe. Mi vestido acabó en el mismo sitio que su chaqueta antes que me diera cuenta y me caí en que yo ya estaba casi desnuda y él llevaba toda su ropa, se la quité con prisa y me llevó a la cama.

Las sabanas me parecían tan suaves como mi vestido y cuando mi ropa interior acabó también en el suelo me daba la sensación que estaba recostada en el pétalo de una rosa. Dimitri parecía relajado y ansioso a la vez. Mis nauseas de antes le habían interrumpido y ahora no quería tomar conciencia de nada más en el mundo que no fuera yo.

Yo siempre me ponía algo nerviosa el momento antes, me parecía que nunca llegaría a ser tan experta y sabia como Dimitri. Nos llevábamos 7 años pero él tenía una conciencia de una persona más mayor.

Su boca volvió a descender de mi boca hasta mi clavícula y su tacto era de un placer semejante que el del colmillo de un vampiro.

-Siempre voy a quererte, no hay nada que me pueda hacer pensar lo contrario.

-Antes no pensabas lo mismo -le contesté girando y quedándome encima de él.

-Eso era por que me comporté como un imbécil -dijo acariciando mi espalda y mirándome con deseo, mucho deseo.

-Sip. La verdad es que lo fuiste -él se rió, nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar y se besaban con urgencia.

Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron y nuestras caderas se movieron juntas. Ahora que era libre iba a vivir mi vida como es digna, tendría cuidado con las decisiones, pero como bien había dicho mi madre merecía ser feliz.


	15. Nota!

Hola!

Me imagino que los super fans de VA ya habéis leído el verdadero libro de Last Sacrifice o estaréis haciéndolo. La verdad es que ahora los fans fics de este libro quedan un poco apartados y me gustaría saber si queréis que siga con el mío (por que mi historia aún continúa) o os parece bien que lo deje sin acabar. Como me dijisteis que estaba muy bien y que os gustaba, pero puede que ahora ya no os interese. Si queréis que siga mandarme un Review y si no, no mandéis nada.

Si alguien no se ve con corazón de hacer un fanfic pero cree que tiene buenas ideas puede mandármelas en un comentario, y si están bien y pegan con mi historias las pondré. Vuestro nombre saldría al final del capítulo.

Si me gustan mucho puede que os mande un contestación con mi msn para que me mandéis mas ideas por mail o seguir hablando sobre el fanfic o la saga en general por msn.

Muchas gracias,vosotros me inspiráis:)

Adios, besos(L)


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Me desperté sola en mi cama, sola y desnuda. Sólo las sábanas me hacían compañía, esas sábanas que me acogían como una flor.

-Mi primer día en ésta habitación y me despierto sola -dije golpeando la cama con los puños.

Me levanté y la ropa que habíamos dejado la noche anterior estaba recogida y ordenada en una silla y encima del montón de ropa había una nota:

_He tenido que irme pronto por que tenía hora con Lissa para hablar de mi próximo empleo._

_Te traeré una cosa que te gustará._

_Con amor D._

Dimitri y sus espléndidas notas, esperaba que lo que me trajera fueran rosquillas.

Dejé la nota en su sitio y fui a darme una ducha relajante.

Después de una media hora salí de mi habitación con un hambre de caballo, todo lo que comí ayer se había consumido con lo que dije yo, la actividad física.

A medio camino de la cafetería Lissa venía corriendo acompañada por 5 guardianes de blanco y negro con un botón rojo, signo de la guardia real, mi próximo atuendo. Ella iba con una falda gris y una camisa color rosa pálido.

-¿Qué pasa, Lissa? -le pregunté llegando dónde estaba ella.

-Dimitri -dijo entre fuertes jadeos de correr, yo me sorprendí.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -pregunté nerviosa.

-Que ha venido a hablar -hizo una pausa, aún le costaba respirar- conmigo, y hemos acordado que trabajaría cómo guardia de la corte. En un horario muy flexivo, como el tuyo. Y cuando se fue me dijo que se iba un momento al supermercado a comprar rosquillas para ti, ya que no quedaban en ningún lugar de la corte -lo sabía, como me conocía él- y una media hora después lo llamé porqué se había dejado la llave de la habitación pero estábamos hablando y de golpe el móvil se cayó y oí un gran ruido y voces de fondo, lo volví a llamar y nada.

-¡¿Qué? -los ojos se me salían de las órbitas y el corazón me iba a 100 por hora.

-He mandado a 5 guardianes a buscarlo por la ciudad.

Yo estaba estupefacta, ¿cómo podía ser que le hubiera pasado algo a Dimitri? ¿A mi Dimitri?

¿A mi dios ruso?

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo ¡ya!

Lissa mandó a sus guardianes que nos llevaran a la ciudad y llamó a Priscilia que tomara mando de la corte mientras ella no estaba.

Nos pasearon por toda la ciudad y no había rastro de Dimitri por ninguna parte. Encontramos a los guardianes que llevaban unas horas buscándolo y tampoco lo habían encontrado.

Me separé un poco del grupo y busqué por mi cuenta.

¿Cómo era posible? Nada de esto podía estar sucediendo, él era mi Dimitri, y no le podía haber pasado nada, y menos cuando yo estaba durmiendo, me sentí culpable. Dimitri podía estar en cualquier lugar y yo no tenía el mismo vínculo con él que con Lissa para buscarlo. Pero teníamos un vínculo. Desee con todo mi ser ver a Dimitri y estar con él. Y sólo pude percibir que él estaba vivo, pero que estaba en peligro. Ya era algo.

A mi derecha un móbil sonaba dentro de una alcantarilla y me asomé para observarlo. Era el móbil de Dimitri, en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Lissa. Levanté la vista y aparcado justo al lado de la alcantarilla estaba el coche de la corte que Dimitri siempre cogía. Había una caja de rosquillas en el asiento del copiloto y la ventana del conductor estaba rota.

Y de golpe me atacó un muy fuerte nausea en el estómago.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien se acercó a mi espalda y me golpeó la cabeza. Estrellas negras emborronaban mi vista y mis sentidos se debilitaron. Un mensaje rápido pasó por mi cabeza cómo una brisa otoñal "Rose, ¿donde estás?" y caí en la oscuridad absoluta.

-Aquí la tienes, si accedes a volver con nosotros la dejaremos libre. Si no accedes la mataremos, tu elijes.

Recobré la conciencia en una habitación parecida a un despacho, con mesa, sillas y estanterías. Habían 4 presentes en la sala. Uno era Dimitri, quién estaba ligado con cuerdas y manillas a una silla metálica. Estaba rodeado por los demás 3 presentes.

Strigoi.

Eran tres monstruos no-muertos que negociaban con mi novio. Al darme cuenta de lo que eran, mis instintos reaccionaron. Me percaté que yo también estaba ligada a una silla y al moverme los tres strigoi y Dimitri se giraron hacía mi.

Uno de ellos era Nathan, el strigoi rubio que convirtió a Dimitri. Los otros dos no los conocía.

-¡Mirad! -dijo Nathan acercándose a mi- si se ha despertado la rosa silvestre -su índice acarició mi cuello.

-¡No la toques! -gritó Dimitri desde su silla.

-¡Oh! Que bonito, el novio protector quiere salvar a su chica.

Él se rió exageradamente.

-Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, que pena que sólo salga vivo uno de vosotros.

-No voy a acceder a tu propuesta -gruñó Dimitri.

-¿Que propuesta? -pregunté.

-Yo te cuento bonita, cuando teníamos a tu novio de nuestro bando, éramos más fuertes por qué él era la ostia, -de eso no me cabía duda- muchos lo reclaman y necesito un gran ejército para atacar a las familias reales. Tu amorcito me será un perfecto ayudante. Sólo que él no quiere ayudarme y si no quiere lo tendré que obligar, haciendo daño a éso que él más ama. Tú. -me contó acercando su rostro a mi cuello, yo gruñí cómo si fuera un vampiro.

-¡Eh nena! Que aquí los que tenemos colmillos somos nosotros -se rieron los 3.

-No lo vais a tocar -le dije con la mirada más mortífera que pudo salir de mi alma.

-Bueno, o él o tu -dijo señalándonos respectivamente con su índice.

Dimitri y yo cruzamos miradas, él tenía una mirada avergonzada, ya que yo creía que él era un dios y aquí estaba, jugando con Nathan. Yo tenía una mirada de furia, pura furia y odio. Pero hacia el strigoi.

Nathan se acercó a mi con una navaja en mano, ya que ellos no podían tocar las estacas. Dimitri desde su silla no veía que llevaba en la mano y pensando que solo estaba paseando, bajó la cabeza. Nathan se acercó a mi cuello y lo acarició. Ese roce me produjo más nauseas de las que ya tenía, era asqueroso, repugnante. Me acarició de nuevo y mi piel se estremeció de odio y furia. A la tercera vez que iba a acariciarme, mi cuello no notó su piel muerta, sino la punta de la navaja. Sólo me acariciaba con ella, pero en un instante podría degollarme si él quisiera.

-No me toques saco de mierda muerta -le susurré con malicia.

Él se rió y el punto de apoyo de la navaja tomó más fuerza enterrándose un poco en mi piel. Chillé con un estallido de dolor y Dimitri alzó la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Nathan descendió el punto de apoyo aún en mi cuello trazándo una línea recta en mi cuello. Sus ojos miraban la sangre que borbotaba con hambre. Los otros tres strigois se lamieron los labios.

-Podemos hacer un trato -gritó Dimitri al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nathan volvió hacia él y los otros strigoi lo miraron con el ceño fruncido- accederé a convertirme si dejáis a Rose en paz. Para siempre, no le podéis tocar ni un pelo.

-¡NOOO! -grité con todas mis fuerzas y casi me caigo al suelo. Con el movimiento una gota se sangre cayó al suelo y los tres vampiros apartaron la vista de Dimitri para fijarse en ella. Roja y reluciente. Su sed aumentaba.

Yo no podía permitir que convirtieran a Dimitri de nuevo, había sufrido mucho, yo volvería a remover cielo y tierra para traerlo de vuelta. Pero además que los strigoi no pudieran tocarme, yo me había entrenado para matarlos y luchar contra ellos, no podía quedarme al margen, no podía dejar de luchar. Tenía sed de sangre, de matarlos y yo no podía estar alejada de ellos cómo un indefenso moroi. Yo quería luchar, quería morir en la lucha defendiendo a los que amaba.

-¡Oh! Que bonito es el amor -dijo lamiendo la sangre de la navaja.

Miré a Dimitri con ojos de súplica, diciéndole que podíamos salir de esta vivos. Que yo le necesitaba. Él me respondió de otra forma "Es la única manera de que estés a salvo"

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándonos de nuestras comunicaciones telepáticas. Nathan fue a abrir y la persona que vi hizo estremecer hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo.

-Hola chicos, -dijo Sonya Karp saludando a los vampiros- hola Rosemarie, cuanto tiempo.

Sonya entró en la sala y me permitió ver el exterior. Una carretera y una señal de : "ESTACIÓN DE TREN A 2 km". Ya teníamos una mínima pista de dónde estábamos.

La puerta se cerró de golpe devolviéndome a la tragedia.

-!Nathan¡ ¿aún tienes a estos dos aquí? -Dijo con un tono con furia haciendo que el circulo rojo de sus ojos se agrandara- convierte a Belikov y mata a la Rose.

-Es que, mi señora, estos dos tortolitos prefieren dar la vida del otro a la suya.

-¡Oh! -dijo con las manos en forma de ángel y con un tono que era algo dulce- ¡Conviértelo ya! -dejó su pose angelical- cuando sea de los nuestros no sentirá amor y la querrá matar él mismo.

-No nunca, yo siempre la amaré por encima de todo. Ni ser un asqueroso strigoi puede hacer cambiar mis sentimientos -Dimitri gritó a Sonya. Ese espectáculo era muy duro para mi, yo estaba observándolo todo como si ellos discutieran por un caramelo. ¡ERA LA VIDA DE DIMITRI!

-¡Esperad! -todos se giraron a mi de nuevo- yo doy mi vida, me matáis o me convertís en strigoi, pero a él dejadle. Ya sufrió mucho.

-¡NOO! -gritó mi dios ruso.

-Cariño, lo sentimos mucho, pero lo necesitamos a él no a ti. -Sonya se acercó a mi ignorando a Dimitri- Lo vamos a convertir, y a ti te dejaremos libre como él quiere. Deberías estar contenta.

Dimitri empezó a moverse mucho en la silla para liberarse pero las cuerdas no le dejaban hacer nada, un strigoi lo envolvió en cadenas para que no pudiera hacer nada y se rindiera.

-¡Está bien! -gritó Sonya en medio de Dimitri y de mi- dejad de ser tan amorosos. Os voy a dejar unas horas para que podáis hablar, discutir y hacer lo que queráis por última vez. Y mañana os vendremos a buscar y a ti te convertiremos -dijo señalando a Dimitri, él gruñó- y a ti te dejaremos libre, antes de que él pueda romper tu lindo cuello -pasó el dedo por mi cuello y escoció, me acordé que allí tenia un tajo. Ella se lamió el dedo que había pasado por mi sangre y ordenó a los dos strigois que nos encerraran. Ella se reunió con Nathan en la mesa de la sala.

Un strigoi moreno y bajito, antes había sido un dhampir, me cogió por la silla con su fuerza sobre humana y me llevó hasta un tipo de mazmorra.

Vi como él otro llevaba a Dimitri que se removía entre las cadenas como yo, sin conseguir resultado.

-¡Aquí os quedáis!-desabrochó las cadenas y muy rápidamente se fue dando un gran portazo a la inmensa puerta de cemento.

Dimitri y yo tardamos unos segundos en liberarnos de nuestras cadenas y me escurrí de la silla para echar la bronca más monumental que había echado nunca.

-¿Pero tu que te crees, que si te convierten en strigoi el mundo podrá seguir igual y nadie sufrirá? -le grité a Dimitri con todas mis fuerzas haciéndole retroceder por el pequeño cuartucho en el que estábamos encerrados- ¿Has pensado a caso en tu familia, como estaría si te volvieran a convertir?¿En Lissa, te acuerdas que con ella tienes un vínculo?. -ya lo había hecho retroceder hasta quedar entre mi y la pared. Nunca pensé que yo podría ser tan amenazante- ¿Has pensado acaso en mi? -dije en un susurro.

Dimitri no contesto y soltó un suspiro cargado de ira.

¿Has pensado acaso en mi? -repetí cogiendo su cara entre mis manos y obligándolo a mirarme- ¿Tu crees que yo podré seguir con mi vida sin ti? Yo volvería a remover cielo y tierra para traerte de nuevo- las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, calientes y pesadas.

-Sí, Roza. Eres en la única que he pensado hasta ahora. Ellos me dijeron, cuando tu dormías, que esto seria bueno para ti. Estarás a salvo para siempre.

Y cuando me dijo eso vi la indiferencia en sus ojos, la indiferencia que me era muy peculiar. La indiferencia de la coacción. Nathan había usado un poco de coacción, la que la rabieta de Dimitri permitía usarse. Lo habían convencido de que de allí no podía salir con vida ni él ni yo. Solo tenía que entregar su vida y salvar a su amada.

-Dimitri, yo no quiero estar a salvo, yo quiero luchar, soy una guardiana.

Él no contesto y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿Ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos vamos a echarlo todo a perder?¿Es que para ti no supone nada perderme? -lo agarré de las solapas de la chaqueta.

No se movió.

Le agarré más fuerte llorando desesperadamente. Dimitri me agarró por las muñecas con fuerza y me miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaba y me hacían remover algo en mi estómago cada vez que me miraba.

-Yo te amo, y para mi supone mucho perderte. No quiero perderte. Pero no vamos a salir vivos de aquí.

No había duda, habían usado coacción, Dimitri siempre había sido el valiente que siempre tenía una forma de salvar la situación.

Así que con rabia ciega le besé. Nuestro beso se perdió entre mis lágrimas, saladas y calientes. Sus labios eran calientes sobre los míos, unos labios que no podía perder. La noche anterior pasó por mi mente y sabía que por la suya también. Y estrechándome más contra él mis emociones se arremolinaron.

Las nauseas siguieron pinchándome sin descanso, el dolor de cabeza de la llorera apareció presionando mi cerebro, la sangrante herida que tenia en el cuello siguió, pues eso, sangrando y mi hambre me produjo más dolor de estómago.

Y de golpe en medio del apasionante beso mis sentidos se debilitaron y mis músculos perdieron su fuerza. Los labios de Dimitri permanecían en los míos a la vez que los notaba lejos, sus brazos notaron mi debilidad y cortó el beso. Pero antes de que pudiera ver su preocupación en los ojos mi vista se tornó negra y no vi nada más.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Mi cerebro empezó a despejarse poco a poco, pero aún no podía sentir mi cuerpo. Estaba como en un sueño muy profundo sin poder despertarme.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas para salir de ese trance y retomar mi conciencia y mi memoria.

Noté como mis nervios y tendones ansiaban moverse alejándose de esa fuerza invisible que me adormecía el cuerpo.

Muy lentamente fui recordando todo. Estaba encarcelada de nuevo, pero esta vez eran strigois los que me retenían. Dimitri había acordado con ellos convertirse si me dejaban libre para siempre. Yo enfadada me peleé con el y acabamos besándonos. Allí fue cuando me desmaye.

Esa secuencia fue pasando por mi mente recordando con claridad cada momento y dando ordenes de actividad a mi cuerpo.

Empecé a sentir los brazos y piernas, hasta que al final noté cada parte de mi cuerpo. También reaccioné ante el calor de un cuerpo sujetándome con brazos robustos y fuertes.

Conseguí abrir los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Dimitri. Pero no era la dulce y amable mirada de la cual yo me había enamorado, era una mirada triste, cómo si hubiera estado llorando horas, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las pestañas mojadas.

Al verme abrir los ojos sus labios se curvaron para formar una sonrisa, que al final no le salió. La tristeza le embaía y las lágrimas volvieron a caer de su rostro.

Yo estaba recostada sobre su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él se encontraba sentado en la cama y apoyado en la pared como si llevara horas sujetándome.

-Todo va a salir bien -dije con un hilillo de voz, dejando atrás la bronca y limpiando cuidadosamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No, Roza. No puedo volver a perderte. No he luchado por nuestra libertad, por nuestras vidas, por nosotros... -la coacción se había desvanecido y ahora tenía el sentimiento de culpa. Odiaba que sufriera tanto.

Me enderecé en su regazo y lo abracé rodándole el cuello y acariciándole el pelo, le susurré en el oído:

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y enterró su cara en mi hombro. Volvió a llorar.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, aún sin dejar de estrecharme contra él, le pasé el borde del jersey por las mejillas húmedas.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan sentimental, ya te imagino leyendo tus novelas del oeste y llorando cuando matan al vaquero bueno -imité el sonido de una pistola.

Dimitri se rió entre dientes y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Sabia que las chorradas de Rose Hathaway te harían sentir mejor.

-Sí, siempre me haces sentir mejor. Pero creo que deberías dormir un rato, aún estás débil y no creo que nos den nada de comida por aquí.

Estaba ya preparando una queja por hacerme dormir cuando yo estaba intentando hacerle sentirse mejor, pero reconsideré la idea de poder comunicarme con Adrian y que los guardianes nos vinieran a buscar.

Asentí con la cabeza como una niña obediente y Dimitri se extrañó también preparado para mis quejas.

Me escabullí de su regazo y me estiré a su lado en la cama cómo si tuviera sueño de verdad. Dimitri me observaba con cara perpleja y rápidamente se dio cuenta que lo que tenía en cabeza.

-Ay Roza...

Le di unas palmaditas al espacio a mi lado de la cama y Dimitri sin pensárselo se estiró. Me acurruqué en su pecho y mientras él me acariciaba el pelo y me susurraba cosas en ruso, que sonaban hermosas, me quedé dormida.

El sueño empezó a materializarse y me encontré en mi habitación de Portland, la que dejamos Lissa y yo cuando Dimitri nos encontró. Todo estaba igual, hasta nuestras pertenencias, aunque sabía seguro que ya la habrían cambiado el día siguiente que nos fuimos.

-¿Adrian? -me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana y observé por ella: hasta los exteriores estaban igual, lo único que no estaba era Dimitri mirándonos desde los árboles.

-No. -dijo una voz muy familiar- Oh Rose, no sabes lo que me preocupé cuando desapareciste también.

Lissa vino a mis brazos, sentándose a mi lado en el alfeizar.

-Liss, necesitamos tu ayuda. Coaccionaron a Dimitri y vendió su vida a cambio de mi libertad para el resto de mi vida.

-Cuando dices que vendió su vida, te refieres...

-Sí, lo convertirán de nuevo. Y yo no puedo soportar perder lo de nuevo. Tampoco mantenerme al margen de la lucha.

-Dime donde estás y te iremos a buscar.

-No, que vengan los guardianes, TU NO.

-Yo sí, iré con los guardianes.

-pff -suspiré- estamos 2 km de una estación de tren, en un bajo o un almacén en medio de la carretera.

-Bien, pronto estaremos allí -Liss lo decía decidida, como una buena reina que era.

-No creo que pronto sea suficiente, en poco rato... -mi lengua se trabó y no pude continuar, aparté la mirada a la ventana de nuevo aguantando las lágrimas.

-Estaremos lo antes posible.

-Liss... La Sra, Karp está con nosotros, es la cabeza del grupo de strigois.

Volví mi vista a Lissa y ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

-Nu... Nuestra profesora loca, está contigo -tragó saliva- y es una strigoi.

-Podremos derrotarla, a ella y a cualquiera -le cogí las manos y cargué mis palabras con tanta bravuconearía marca Rose Hathaway como puede.

-Sip.

-Liss.

-¿Huh?

-Me alegro de que hayas perfeccionado tu espíritu y puedas visitarme en sueños.

Lissa me sonrió y nuestra habitación de Portland se fue desvaneciendo hasta que caí en la oscuridad absoluta y allí descubrí que realmente si que tenía sueño.

Después de un largo tiempo -exactamente no sabía cuanto- durmiendo, me desperté en los brazos de Dimitri. Analicé los acontecimientos sucedidos, la conversación con Lissa y el sueño absoluto y más o menos pensé que haría un par de horas que había hablado con Lissa. Tiempo suficiente para poder buscarme. También deducí que llevaría mas o menos un día entero con los strigois, hacía poco que había empezado el día. Tarde para los humanos.

Sin querer despertar a Dimitri de su pesado sueño me escabullí de sus brazos y me acerqué a la puerta insegura de que se pudiera abrir en cualquier momento. Así que me puse en posición de ataque.

Acerqué vacilante, el oído a la puerta y intenté con todas mis fuerzas poder oír la conversación de los strigois.

-¡No te atrevas a desafiar mis órdenes! -gritó Sonya llamando mi atención.

-No, solo digo que tendríamos que convertir a Belikov ya y dejar a la chica o matarla -Nathan parecía hablar con rencor en la voz.

-No vamos a matarla, si no Belikov, aún siendo de los nuestros, se enfadará y acabará con nosotros.

-Él ya no la querrá -dijo el strigoi rubio.

-Sabes lo que nos contó Galina, él nunca se decidió a matarla y quería convertirla y tenerla con él para siempre. No podemos arriesgarnos a eso -Galina fue una de las strigoi que estuvo con Dimitri en Rusia y también resultó ser la instructora de Dimitri cuando estaba en la escuela.

Nathan empezó a quejarse cuando una puerta se oyó y alguien habló.

-Encontramos a estos dos jóvenes humanos borrachos y los dejamos inconcientes. -me estremecí- Pueden servirnos de comida al menos antes de que encontremos algún moroi -me percaté por que fueran los otros dos strigois que habían estado en nuestro secuestro, él que habló fue el que llevó a Dimitri a la celda.

Cuando oí pasos rápidos -de strigois- moverse por el cuarto aparté el oído pensando que irían a alimentarse y yo no quería oír los gemidos de placer por parte de los strigois y los humanos, ni el gemido de sufrimiento cuando... los humanos estaban apunto de morir.

Me paseé por la ceda envolviendo los brazos a mi alrededor.

Puede que Lissa estuviera en camino con los demás guardianes y nos encontraran rápido. El optimismo estaba resultando positivo y noté como mi cuerpo -aparte de estar rígido como una piedra por la tensión- se relajó mínimamente.

Me senté en el borde de la cama observando a Dimitri descansar como un niño pequeño, le acaricié el pelo y el se acurrucó más.

No quería perderle por nada del mundo y no iba a permitir que me lo quitaran de nuevo. Iba a pelear hasta el final, y iba a salirme con la mía cueste lo que cueste.

Me recliné encima de él y con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos le besé en la frente. De golpe él se despertó y me sonrió cálidamente, se sentó y me atrajo hacía sí. Yo lo aferré contra mi y mis lágrimas cayeron inesperadamente, de nuevo.

-Vamos a luchar. No voy a permitir que nos separen de nuevo -le susurré al oído.

-Yo tampoco. Vamos a luchar – asintió y volvió a presionarme contra él.

Mi mente empezó a trazar un plan de fuga y libertad cuando abrieran la puerta, y sabia que Dimitri estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Los strigois vendrían, pelearíamos mano contra mano. Saldríamos a la sala mayor y encontraríamos un arma y...

Antes de que pudiera seguir con mi plan oímos un estruendo gigante y Dimitri y yo alzamos la cabeza, nos miramos sorprendidos y en menos de un segundo ya estábamos ante la puerta en posición de ataque esperando que algo de acción empezara.

Solo se oyeron gritos y gruñidos. Primero pensé que podían ser los guardianes salvándonos y luego pensé que puede que fueran otros strigois que también quisieran a Dimitri.

Cuando se oyeron más estruendos y de golpe nuestra puerto ardió en llamas y explotó dejé atrás la idea de más strigois irrumpiendo el lugar y pude ver a Christian Ozzera, cuando la puerta se cayó, en posición de ataque con pequeñas llamas en las manos.

Él había provocado la explosión, y también la de la puerta principal.

Echando un vistazo al exterior pude ver a Eddie peleando con Nathan y el strigoi que me llevó a la celda estaca a colmillo. Mia estaba también, peleando con su poder y con sus puños contra el strigoi que llevó a Dimitri. Y al final de la sala, estaban mi madre y Sonya Karp peleando y rodando una con la otra, era la que lo llevaba mejor.

Los cuerpos de los humanos-alimento estaban tirados en un rincón con el cuello desgarrado. Mis nauseas aumentaron, en parte por el asco, en parte por los strigois y en parte por la adrenalina de la pelea

Dimitri salió disparado hacía la acción tan rápido como yo después de analizar la situación, y con una rápida mirada, sin necesitar palabras, quedamos que yo iría a ayudar a Eddie y él a Mia.

Nuestra compenetración era perfecta.

Cuando respaldé a Eddie, éste pareció aliviado y con la cara toda sudorosa y llena de adrenalina me dio un pequeño asentimiento, como reconocimiento.

Él había acabado con el otro strigoi , pero Nathan se le hacía difícil. Nos lanzamos hacía Nathan quién ahora estaba un poco desesperado al verse contra 2 guardianes.

-Hey, bonita. Creí que querías quedarte al margen de la lucha para siempre -y como no, Nathan usó la charla para distraernos, pero yo ya conocía sus tácticas.

-Nunca quise quedarme al margen, mi deber es proteger -gruñí dándole una patada en la pierna que apenas le dolió.

-Pues deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo y no dejar a tu moroi desprotegido, no sabes las ganas que tengo de acabar con ella, mi ansia aumenta con el tiempo, sufrirá -una risa malévola cruzó su rostro y me costó darme cuenta de que se refería a Lissa, quién estaba en la puerta del local observándonos a todos muy tranquila. No me había percatado de su presencia antes, pero el vínculo me decía que estaba bien.

Y como Nathan quería, eso me distrajo de la lucha, por suerte Eddie ocupó mi lugar en la lucha mientras mi furia aumentaba con sus palabras:

_No sabes las ganas que tengo de acabar con ella, mi ansia aumenta con el tiempo, sufrirá._

Y mi instinto me hizo volverme hacía el strigoi con puro odio en la cara, él me había causado muchos problema, muchos.

Me lancé a él ignorando a mi alrededor, hasta a Eddie, a quién aparté de un empujón. Y cayendo de golpe sobre Nathan, mi estaca fue directa a su corazón. Y cuando lo perforó gritó de dolor, y volví a perforarlo con furia, y otra vez.

La oscuridad que recogía de Lissa iba aumentando y se vaciaba poco a poco con momentos de puro descontrol, como este.

Cansada, me giré hacía Eddie quién me miró con miedo, yo había actuado como una psicópata.

Le sonreí y él respiró hondo.

Dejé el cuerpo de Nathan lejos y observamos como Mia y Dimitri habían acabado con su presa y estaban con mi madre intentando controlar a Sonya Karp, quién no permitía que nadie se le acercara, sus colmillos estaban dispuestos, mostrándolos y lista para usarlos.

Entonces pude ver que ninguno de ellos quería matarla en realidad, la estaban acorralando y cuando mi madre y Dimitri, quién parecía que le habían contado el plan, la cogieron. Eddie situó su estaca en la garganta de ella. Mia y Christian estaban recostados en la pared cansados de usar sus poderes y por la lucha en general.

-Lissa, Adrian. Ya estamos listos -gritó Eddie.

Adrian entró por la puerta como si fuera el mejor luchador del mundo , y lo que me sorprendió más, estaca en manos.

Fue directo a Sonya corriendo con fuerza y valentía impregnada en su rostro y enterró la estaca en el pecho de ella. Sonya gritó, pero con otra estaca en su garganta y dos guardianes reteniéndola no pudo hacer mucho.

Adrian volvió a hundir la estaca en su corazón , esta vez más profunda y fuerte.

Y allí fue cuando sucedió.

Una luz cegadora nos iluminó a todos, una luz hermosa y llena de vida y alegría.

Cosas por las que valía la pena vivir.

La luz se palideció en unos momentos y todos parecimos aturdidos.

Dimitri y mamá se habían apartado y protegido los ojos. Eddie se había retirado con Christian y Mia quiénes también se protegían de la luz. Yo mientras tanto me quedé estupefacta y una débil mano se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Ha vuelto ha suceder -pronunció Lissa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Adrian estaba en el suelo y Sonya se encontraba en su regazo, con la estaca en las mano. Ella la miró y las lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azul celeste.

Volvía a ser una Moroi.

* * *

**plis comentarios =)**

**gracias por leer mi fic :D**


End file.
